The Fox and His Mate
by Selim
Summary: COMPLETE Naruto wants Sasuke for his mate, plain and simple. To do so, he must prove himself an adult in his mother’s eyes, a strong leader in his father’s, and a powerful Shinobi in Sasuke’s. SasuNaru, KakaIru, and KyuuAra
1. Chapter 1

The Fox and His Mate  
By Selim  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Summary**: Naruto wants Sasuke for his mate, plain and simple. To do so, he must prove himself an adult in his mother's eyes, a strong leader in his father's, and a powerful Shinobi in Sasuke's.  
**Pairings**: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, and Kyuubi x Arashi 

* * *

**Notes**: This would be a shinobi story AU. Naruto may seem OOC, but I have reasoning for his actions. Instead of being an orphan, he has parents- Arashi and Kyuubi. I won't be explaining exactly how he was born until I do the prologue. There is 3 sub plots that ravel together in the end, but that's if I do all three. I'm not sure where this fic will go, but if there is any confusion, please contact me and I'll explain it over a PM or write the answer into a chapter short.

* * *

Sky blue eyes focused in on his prey. A pretty blonde fox demon curled up closer to the end of the tree limb, wanting to get even closer to the brunet of his fascination, but deemed the trouble unnecessary when he remembered how impolite it would be just to approach a human and deem him a mate. Besides, he was son of Kyuubi. He was prince of the Kitsune! He had honor to uphold.

The thirteen-year-old shinobi began to undress and the fox demon brought a pawed hand up to stop blood from sliding down his nose. How was he ever going to explain this to his mother? He wrestled his body back into the tree to confirm he wouldn't fall out and break something. "Sasuke," his voice was hoarse as he practiced the boy's name with his human's tongue.

Said human glanced around worriedly before shrugging stiff pale shoulders. Sliding into the hot spring, a relaxing groan escaped the shinobi's lips as his head fell back against the hard earth. Putting his bare back paws against tree bark before sliding against the cool, rough texture, Fox Demon sniffed the air. Someone was coming.

Another human escaped the woods, pink hair brushed back and held by a ribbon. A flowery scent floated up into the tree, and the fox had to cover his sensitive nose with his paw, hissing. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Damn it!" Sasuke's voice groaned as he pushed himself even lower into the hot spring. "I'm bathing, Sakura! Go back to camp!" His voice was low, but Fox Demon's sharp hearing could pick it up without trouble. He was sure the pink thing was able to hear it as well – she was much closer. Turning around, the girl stood her ground as Sasuke dunked his head under the water before coming back up for a gulp of air. "I said go back to camp." He repeated towards the pink haired girl.

"But, Sasuke-kun…" She whined, "Kakashi-sensei went off to get firewood and hasn't come back! I'm lonely." She whined, stomping her foot before a pleasant smile fell onto her face. Turning around, she pressed her fingers together and giggled. "I could always join you in the hot spring. Do you need a back rub, Sasuke-kun?"

With narrowed eyes, Sasuke grasped the ground under white fingers. "Get out of here, Sakura!" His voice finally rose to a threatening level. Around him, Fox Demon could feel the forest life begin to move and, suddenly, something climbed into his sensitive tail. Squealing, Fox Demon reached back to grab whatever it was, coming face to face with a squirrels. Screaming, he dropped the forest animal and fell out of the tree.

All thoughts of the disgusting rat that had been on him left his head as the pink haired thing, Sakura, screeched with equal shock as Fox Demon had and a very naked Sasuke jumped out of the hot spring and brought out a kunai. The blonde fox felt his life fleeting before his eyes as the metal came directly towards him, stabbing him into his shoulder.

With a whine, the Fox Demon reverted back into his animal form and tried to crawl away from the scene, but a fist flying his way stopped him dead in his tracks as it hit him in the head. "Eek! It's still moving, look at those tails twitch!"

"Stop it, Sakura." Sasuke's stern voice vibrated around Fox Demon. Someone lifted him up, and Fox Demon sniffled. There it was, Sasuke's spicy scent with a bit of soy sauce. The fox's tummy growled, reminding the blonde he'd forgotten to eat before he fled his mother's training in favor to follow Sasuke around. He was in a clothed lap, Sasuke's clothed lap (when he had dressed, Fox Demon wasn't so sure). Feeling someone pulling at the kunai, Fox Demon hissed and barred his fangs. "Don't touch it, Sakura. Let's take him to Kakashi-sensei."

Knowing that he was in his future mate's arms, Fox Demon snuggled closer before finally falling asleep.

* * *

"You clobbered him pretty hard, Sakura-chan." A new voice, unidentified by the fox kit, commented. "Stop shaking him like that, Sakura. It's not going to wake the kit any faster. Just put him near the fire and let him get comfortable on his own." Sudden warmth told the fox that said command had happened. Cracking open his now red eyes, the sun kissed blonde demon tried sitting up, only to collapse again when his front leg refused to work.

A firm finger against his ear made him stare up and meet with obsidian eyes. Sasuke! Letting out an approved sound, Demon Fox leaned closer against the finger. "He's really got an attachment to Sasuke-kun!" A shrill cry made the blonde fox tense again. "He's been cuddling up to Sasuke-kun ever since he was hurt. That just proves that Sasuke-kun's charm is undeniable even to animals!" The pink thing reached down to pet Demon Fox, but the demon snipped at her approaching fingers. Only his mate (and maybe the nice unknown man who tended his wounds) was allowed to touch him!

"Maybe it's too soon to approach the fox, Sakura-chan," the unknown voice commented, and the demon stared up at the silver haired ninja that was putting first aid supplies away. "I mean, you kind of attacked him out right. He was disoriented from falling out of a tree when Sasuke hit him with a kunai. You just grabbed him and beat the crap out of him."

"He was human, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi-sensei, the unknown man that had cared for his wounds, sat down next to the fire. "I'm sure he was," he muttered, "but he's not now. He's probably a wandering demon and was curious as to what you two were doing. He's probably surprised now, and confused with what's going on." Lying back, he closed his mouth before opening a little orange book that captured the blonde fox's attention.

He was about to lean his head closer to see what was going on when Sasuke stood up with the little fox in his hands, hiking fingers under Demon Fox's armpits. Instead of meeting obsidian eyes, he met red, spiraling ones. "Become human," was the cold demand.

With a swallow, the fox summoned up the chakra needed to maintain his human-like form again before he transformed into it. Shaking his blonde head, the little fox perked his ears up, enjoying as his future mate stared over him before dropping his body roughly on the ground. Wrapping one of his puffy tails around him, Fox Demon smiled at his future mate. "Sasuke!" He laughed.

With surprise, Sakura sat next to him. "He can say Sasuke-kun's name! Can you say my name? Can you say Sa-ku-ra?" she sounded out her name.

"Sasuke!" Fox Demon broke into giggles again, reaching his arms out towards his future mate. When he didn't receive a hug or any sign of affection, he curled up against the ground with dread that he done something wrong. "Sasuke…" He moaned out. It was the only word he knew…

Hands grabbing his shoulders made the blonde demon start crying and screeching out Sasuke's name, but noise died down when he noticed it was just a tunic being placed over his nude form. Turning back, he smiled at Kakashi before reaching his arms out to Sasuke. "Sasuke!" He screeched again. With a groan, Sasuke brought Demon Fox in his arms.

"What's your name?" Sakura tried again, reaching towards the blonde to pet fluffy hair. She regretted it when sharp canines clamped onto her pointer finger. Pulling away, she glared daggers at the blonde who cuddled against Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke!"

With a chuckle Kakashi put his book onto his thigh and reached over, allowing Fox Demon to sniff at his fingers like an animal. "Well, we can't be calling you the same name as our Sasuke-kun. How about we call you something different?" He thought long and hard as Fox Demon pressed further against the disinterested Uchiha. Sniffling for Sasuke's distinct scent, Fox Demon froze. Someone was approaching.

With a growl, he pulled closer to Sasuke as a voice echoed across the area. "Naruto!" Iruka! Naruto pulled away before smiling. Iruka was no harm to his mate, especially since said Iruka was a human who didn't mate for life but found love. "Naruto! There you are!" He collected the blonde into his arms before observing all the wounds that the boy had received. "What happened? What did you do to him?" He gave an accusingly look towards the trio sitting around the campfire.

_"Iruka, Iruka!_" Naruto squealed in his own language.

Blushing nervously, Kakashi reached his hand out. "Kakashi, name, um…" He tried making a coherent sentence. With a blush, Iruka stepped back, clutching Naruto closer to his chest.

"Sasuke!" Naruto reached over, grabbing the Uchiha with his good arm. _"Iruka, this is my future mate, Sasuke!_" Giggling, he rubbed his nose against Sasuke's chest, ignoring the confused and startled look the Uchiha was giving him.

Leaning in, Iruka tugged Naruto back and started back into the woods. Kakashi stood up in hopes to stop the man, but Sasuke stopped him from getting to close. "Let them go, we're suppose to be training, not babysitting." With that said, Iruka disappeared into the forest with Naruto, leaving the shinobi to their own workings.

* * *

"Iruka-san! Is Naruto all right?" A concerned voice echoed across the open field of foxes. Running past them, a blonde dressed in almost revealing white and red tubing clothing and a loose trench coat reached the two, taking the little blonde fox pup in his arms. Naruto hissed when his mother looked over his arm.

"Yes, Arashi-sama." The human guard stepped back. When Arashi began walking towards the grand quarters of Lord Kyuubi, Iruka ran to keep up. "He was with some shinobi from K-Konoha. A genin team." He clarified. Scrambling, Naruto grabbed his mother's long hair, tugging on it harshly.

Grabbing Naruto's hands, Arashi glared at his son in the eyes. "What is wrong with you today? First you skip our training, and then you pull my hair. If you're going to keep being snotty you can go to bed with out dinner." Sitting the child on the ground, Arashi tugged at his son's undamaged arm.

"Naruto was with Sasuke!" The little fox sniveled, kicking his feet out under him and letting his body drop to the ground. "Naruto was having fun with his mate, and then you sent Iruka to get Naruto!" He stomped his feet angrily against the ground, throwing a mock tantrum. Demon children never mentally grew up fast enough, especially since they stopped aging at eighteen. Naruto was an example of still showing signs of being a child, especially when he was talking to his mother who just didn't understand these demon habits.

A foot on his chest stopped his tantrum flat, however. "Naruto, are you causing trouble to your mother again?" His father's stern voice demanded. Opening his blue eyes, Naruto faced his father's red eyes and demonic look.

Rolling on his knees, Naruto jumped up and huffed out. "Naruto was playing with his mate and mean Iruka made Naruto come home!"

"What happen to your arm?"

"Naruto was in a tree, watching his mate take a bath and a dirty squirrel climbed into Naruto's tail! When Naruto fell out of tree, Naruto hurt arm really bad and Sasuke attacked Naruto accidentally!" Grabbing his father's arm, Naruto jumped up twice. "Let Naruto go back to them! Someone has to protect Sasuke!"

Arashi opened his mouth to say something, but Kyuubi put a clawed finger against the lips of the former Konoha Hokage. "Let your mother and I think about it. If you keep misbehaving and missing your lessons, I'll say no. Now go off and have that armed fixed. Iruka, make certain he goes, then meet us in the dinning hall." Wrapping his arm around Arashi, Kyuubi walked off. Arashi glanced back with worry before he was nudged into the grand house.

Groaning, Naruto rubbed his darkening arm before looking back up at Iruka. "Let's go." He started off in the direction he promised to go. Pictures of Sasuke danced in his head.

**

* * *

**

At the dinner table, Naruto put his hands in his lap as lesser demons put a variety of cooked and raw meat on his plate. His mother had fully cooked meat and a variety of garden grown vegetables. "Take some carrots Naruto." He insisted, dropping a couple on his son's plate, he looked up at Kyuubi with question before dropping several on his lover's plate. "Would you like to join us, Iruka-san?" He asked past his lover's warning growl.

"No thank you."

"Hn." Kyuubi sat back, plucking meat into his mouth. "Naruto, let us discuss your rendezvous earlier." Naruto sat up, dropping his silver wear tiredly. "Your mother and I both believe you're too young to be looking for a mate. We'll let you go into Konoha, however, for shinobi training."

"Iruka will take you there and you'll discuss the situation with the Hokage. I'm writing a letter of recognition as your teacher, but remember to be civilized." Arashi smiled.

At full attention, Iruka brought attention to himself. "Is that a smart idea, Arashi-san? Kyuubi-sama? Naruto doesn't speak our human language, and I can't be there to translate all the time."

"We've thought of that," Kyuubi said, "and we decided this is excellent time for him to learn. You'll be with him to translate as long as he needs. Arashi will come by a week every month to teach him the language." Giggling, Naruto chomped on one of his deer meat burgers, tugging the rubbery meat between canines. With a stern look from his mother, he stopped and sat still again.

"Does that mean Naruto gets to befriend Sasuke?"

Nodding, Arashi tensed when his son jumped the table and into his arms. "I'm glad you are happy. I'll miss you, sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2

The Fox and His Mate  
**By** Selim  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Summary**: Naruto wants Sasuke for his mate, plain and simple. To do so, he must prove himself an adult in his mother's eyes, a strong leader in his father's, and a powerful Shinobi in Sasuke's.  
**Pairings**: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, and Kyuubi x Arashi 

Thank you: (FF) Darktulip, crazygrl3568, A-Hime, ekc19929, JoelleSandy, CuriousDreamWeaver, AnneCwa, Angeldiane, (AFF) LoFaBe, Sama, Wickedwiccanofthemiddwest, Xzanayu, Renu, Ai-chan, DrakenD4, Dragon, Hello, Secretsex92, and Yummietummy.

With his bags piled up next to him and a knapsack full of mementos, Naruto was grinning like the fox he was. His large demon ears pulled back when his mother began brushing blonde strands playfully. "-And you play nice with the other shinobi-" He continued talking, even though they both knew Naruto was too far-gone to be listening. Humming a tune happily, Naruto let his fingers stray through a pet fox next to him. Standing still, Naruto looked up as his mother finished talking. "Take this with you, Naruto." Arashi pulled a necklace from around his neck and wrapped it around his little boy's.

"But dad made you this." Naruto whispered staring over the gem collection specially made during his parent's courting days.

"Naruto, wear it." Arashi tightened the string around his son's neck so it wouldn't get in the boy's way. "It'll protect you when mommy and daddy can't." Pecking the boy's cheek, he ignored the jerky motion his son gave trying to wash the imaginary saliva away. "Henge into human. Look like me." He instructed, and Naruto performed the proper seals before transforming into his third form, a human. With plump, pink cheeks, he gazed up at his human guard. "Iruka, come here for a second." Arashi walked off and the guard followed.

Alone, Naruto sat on the floor, kissing his beloved fox's nose. "Miya-chan, are you coming to Konoha with me?" He asked the fox. He wasn't expecting an answer, to be honest.

There were four stages of foxes. The lowest were just the animals that were unable to utilize knowledge collected. Second were shifters that took the form of a demon but couldn't fight. Those were the ones that slaved away in Kyuubi's manor as servants. The third were half-demons, demons that processed human abilities as well as demon abilities. Then there were demons, the small bunch that could become large foxes and held years of collected chakra ability. Naruto was a half-demon, stuck in second class even though his father was the Kyuubi, lord of all Fox Demons.

"No, Miya-chan will be staying home with your mother and me." Kyuubi put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You can summon her, if you remember what I've taught you. If you're in real danger, do summon me immediately." He placed a loving hand on his son's golden mane, kissed the boy's slung arm then stood up. "You're demon blood has healed it nicely. Have Iruka remove the cast when you reach Konoha. Speak not of your mother or of me."

"If asked of my last name?" Naruto put his hand on his hips.

Kyuubi's eyes dimmed. _"Naruto Uzumaki."_ He roughly pronounced, using man's tongue. Naruto formed the words as well before smiling again. "If that brat lays one hand on you without proving himself, I'll rip his dick." He threatened.

"Okay!" Naruto squealed, releasing his hold on Miya. "Go home to your parents!" He pushed the fox ahead as his mother and Iruka turned the corner. Donning Iruka's forehead was his mother's old haitai-ate, a large band Naruto remembered playing with when he was still a kit suckling for milk.

"Don't you think," Kyuubi turned his attention away from his son, "you're overriding your boundaries. Iruka is a guard of my realm, not a shinobi of Konoha. You expect too much of them to just accept him as a shinobi."

"I'm doing nothing wrong." Arashi tightened the metal plate around Iruka's forehead with affection. "I'm merely sending a note that Iruka has shown enough skill and love for Konoha to be a shinobi and, if denied as one of Konoha, he will return this for a blank one." Satisfied that his old headband wouldn't fall off, he leaned over Naruto and touched whisker-like scars. "My baby is leaving me."

"Naruto's not a baby!" Stamping his feet, the little blond puffed his cheeks out. "Just wait, Naruto will bring home his mate and show you!"

Brushing a claw through his little son's blond hair, Kyuubi stepped back. "Just remember to learn well, Naruto." Wrapping his strong arms around his mate's waist, he nodded affirmatively towards the human guard. "Take care of my son, Iruka." He threatened. Nodding, Iruka picked up an extra bag that held living supplies.

"Oh! Wait!" Arashi squeaked, pulling away from Kyuubi and rushing in another direction. He returned shortly with a bag, handing it over to Iruka so his son's grabby hands wouldn't touch it. "This is enough for a motel room. I've picked up these coins from traveling shinobi since coming to live here. It will also buy you some food to live off of."

Clutching the money, Iruka blushed. "I couldn't-"

Chuckling, Arashi waved his hand. "I don't need it here. You won't get very far with humans without money." Smiling towards Naruto, he reached forward. "Mom will come see you in a few weeks. Remember your lessons with Iruka and be nice to the people in Konoha." Pecking the boy's head, he returned to Kyuubi's side as Naruto turned foot and took off in the direction of the woods. With a queasy look, Iruka took off after, carrying several of the bags before disappearing in the woods after his liege.

"My children…" Arashi mourned to himself.

Konoha was so big, Naruto realized as he stepped past weary guards at the front gates. Beside him, Iruka's grip on their material goods tightened as he looked around quickly. "_Do you remember living here, Iruka?_" The blonde asked quickly.

"Yes." Iruka said in his own tongue, looking around. "_Let's go find a motel first, then we'll talk to the hokage about accepting us as part of the village._." Handing some bags to Naruto, Iruka jerked a bigger bag over his shoulder before grabbing Naruto's hand when the boy started off in the other direction. "Excuse me!" He approached a passing couple. "Can you point us to some hotels? We just came into town, and we don't have much money…" He tried to explain their situation.

At his side, Naruto glanced around quickly for any sign of his mate. Finding none, he sulked some. Instead, he found interest in a little cemetery just a few yards from him. His mother use to bring him out of the Fox Village every year around his birthday to burn some candles for Konoha's losses. Naruto still didn't understand what was going on, even as he stared at the cemetery he blessed yearly.

Unclasping Iruka's hold on his arm, Naruto walked towards the cemetery with morbid curiosity. Under the watchful gaze of the shinobi on guard, Naruto entered the filled cemetery, his wide blue eyes wandering over the tombstones. Names upon names, none that rang a bell. Standing up, he moved further until he reached a large stone that seemed different and more taken care of than the others. Letting his fingers move over the writing, he hummed lightly.

A sudden hand grabbed his shoulder, making him jump back, summoning his fathers rasengan in his left hand as he turned. There was that man that was with Sasuke; the silver haired shinobi that had tended to his wounds. Letting his chakra return, he released the rasengan calmly. He wished he could just start talking to the man, but his human language skills were nil since his mother never spoke the human tongue unless he was training Iruka. "_Hello! Is Sasuke here?_" He danced around some.

Looking around, the jounin stepped around, touching the stone. "These are the names of those who lost their lives to the Kyuubi attacks thirteen years ago." The man took a deep breath before glancing down at Naruto. "You can't understand me though, can you?"

Tilting his head to the side, Naruto bobbed on his soles of his feet. The man had asked him something; he knew that by the rise in the man's voice. Going through the few articles he knew, the blond giggled. "Yes?" He rubbed the back of his head, and thought of something else his mother had said he needed to know. Words his mother had insisted he knew before leaving. "Name Naruto," he pointed to himself. "Find mate. Sasuke." He explained.

A fine silver brow rose off the docile man's face. "Sasuke's your mate? That sly dog." He chuckled. Thinking the man had said a joke, Naruto joined in his laugher.

"_Naruto! You need to stop running away_!" Iruka marched towards them. Waving happily, Naruto ran towards Iruka, talking fast for introductions between him and the silver haired jounin. With a sigh, Iruka nodded. "This is Naruto, my liege. We've come to Konoha to enroll Naruto into your shinobi program. My name's Iruka, his translator for the…duration of time we're here. And you…?"

Stepping back, the silver haired man rubbed the back of his head. "M-my, ahem!" He coughed, clearing his throat before bowing politely. "My name's Kakashi Hatake. Welcome to Konoha." He returned to his proper shape. "Where are you staying? If you'll be here for a prolonged visit, you'd best get an apartment. Until then, you can stay at my place. I'm rarely home and I have an extra bedroom." He smiled beneath his mask.

Looking up at Iruka, Naruto tugged at the man's arm, bored with the conversation he couldn't understand. Even the stone in front of him wasn't interesting anymore. "_Let's go find Sasuke._" He suggested.

"No." Iruka looked down at Naruto. "We should just be going to find an apartment on our own, um… Thank you anyway, Kakashi-san, come on Naruto." He took the blonde's hand and left the cemetery. "Maybe we'll see each other again, good bye." He whispered something to Naruto, and the little blonde squealed, holding his hands up.

"Bye 'Kashi!" The blonde waved before taking helping Iruka with their bags again. "_So where are we staying now, Iruka?_" He asked as they turned the corner.

"_Those ladies suggested this motel just north from here. Traveling shinobi stay there when they return to Konoha, so it's cheap fare until we have enough money to get an apartment._" Iruka shuffled through their bags, taking out their money. _"Your mother also suggested going to a shop and buying something cheap like ramen to live off of until we can afford something a little more decent._"

"_I'll go hunt us some fish then! And some bunny, they're flourishing this season._" Naruto offered, earning a pleasant nod of agreement from his guard. Humming, the blonde jumped forward. After awhile, Iruka joined him in his run, both laughing as they passed dozens of people until Iruka grasped Naruto, stopping the boy in front of a worn down building. "_This is it?_"

It wasn't much. The windows were barred shut and the paint faded with wear. Iruka twitched lightly. He was sure this area had bad crime too, judging by the prostitute walking the street in clothes that would barely fit Naruto's lithe form. "_I think so._" Iruka admitted.

"My offer of staying with me is still open."

"Ack!" Both Naruto and Iruka jumped, turning to face the man who said that. Kakashi. "What are you doing here?" Iruka hissed. "I told you; we'll be finding other means of staying. We're not going to intrude on Konoha more than necessary."

Smiling behind his mask, the jounin rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you see. This place is always being monitored for murderers, prostitutes, and thieves. So on and so forth. I figure if you're taking care of a lord, you might want to live in a more decent area. Now, my place is in the good part of town. You can live there, rent-free; Naruto-chan here can serenade little Sasuke. You can earn money and get a good apartment wherever you seem fit and we're all happy."

Accusingly, Iruka narrowed an eye towards the smiling jounin. "And what do you get out of this?"

"Company! Living on my own is so boring!"

Throughout the interaction, Naruto was trying to pick up words he knew and would want to use when talking with Sasuke. Through all his studying since meeting the boy five years before, Sasuke hated stupid people. By all means, the blonde was anything but, however when he tried speaking the human language even his father had said he sounded like an idiot. That was something he had to fix, so maybe he picked up some of these bigger words that Iruka tended to use, Sasuke would think he was smart. Like that one awesome word Kakashi had used. Serenade. Whatever _that_ meant.

Grabbing Iruka's hand, Naruto whined a bit. "_I'm hungry. Let's get some rabbit and some ramen, get that motel room._"

Rubbing his head, Iruka nodded his heat. "Okay, Kakashi-san. We'll stay with you. We might have some guests though, throughout the months. I also need to speak with the Hokage about getting Naruto into a genin team and me certified under Konoha as a ninja. That may take awhile, so I want to get that done now." Picking up his bags, he told Naruto to do the same. "Lead the way, Kakashi-san."

Nodding, the Jounin grabbed as many bags as he could as he made a sharp turn in the other direction. "This way please!" He started forward. Excited, Naruto ran after him, talking amiably in his fox language about Sasuke. Even though Kakashi couldn't understand what the blonde was saying, he nodded and agreed with anything the boy said. Smiling, Iruka followed close behind, watching the building pass deep in memory. It wasn't long before Kakashi halted suddenly, throwing his arms out. "This is it! My 'palace' so to speak."

"_Wow! Do most humans live in places like this?_ Naruto tactlessly asked with enthusiasm. If this was really Kakashi's home, Iruka looked ready to turn and return to those motel rooms. At least the windows weren't barred off and a prostitute wasn't walking the corner. Maintenance on the place was lacking though, and it probably hadn't been repaired since the Kyuubi attacks. "_You live in this whole place? Are you rich?_?

"_No, Naruto. Humans need to make buildings with lots of houses to make room for more construction. It's not like your home where the animals make homes out of trees and caves._" Iruka glanced around. "_But you're right about how crappy this place is. Dear lord, is that a rat?_" He intently looked at a large animal crawl from the trash pile in the ally.

Running forward, Naruto picked it up by its tail, bearing his fangs in hunger. "_Possum!_" He returned towards them with the possum screaming before falling limp. Confused, the boy tugged on its tail a few times. Shrugging his shoulders, the boy grinned. "_He's playing dead. Now he's good dinner._" He handed lax animal to their host.

"Um…thank you?" Kakashi took the animal with a faint green around his face. "You know, I have some food upstairs if you're hungry." He faced Iruka.

"Give me the possum." Iruka grasped the animal and handed it to Naruto again. "_Kakashi-san has some food up in his room for us, you can bring that with you if you want and have some meat on the side, but make sure it's dead before dragging it inside._"

With understanding, Naruto turned around, his human hands wrapped around the possum's neck quickly snapping it so his dinner felt no pain. Turning back towards the group, he put his meal under his arm. With a bored look, Kakashi shook his head and started in the long hallway. Iruka followed close behind, Naruto at the end. "I meant put the possum down in the trash." Kakashi explained as he turned up a flight of stairs.

"As a demon, he's expected to catch his own food. Usually he just lets a lesser demon find food for him, but when he kills it himself, he's expected to eat it all by himself. I've had possum anyway; it's not all that bad. He'll eat the hind end and the some upper portion before being full, and I'll cook it after that. Just tell him to eat it outside or something. You'll find the bones in the trash when he's done. Promise."

"…As long as it's cooked." The jounin relented as they stopped on the second floor and down the hall, not facing the main street. In comparison to the rest of the building, it was kept up, just with two dead plants up in front. "I forget to water them when I leave." He explained, opening the door with a pair of keys he pulled out of the pouches on his vest. "Welcome home!" He threw the door open.

Stepping in first, Naruto dropped his stuff on the ground with his possum. The room was messy with take out dishes, scrolls, and other forms. The furniture was worn and piled to the brim with dirty clothes. In the back of the apartment were three doors. Kakashi was talking again, and Naruto waited for his interpreter to do his job. Pointing, the jounin spoke firmly as he pointed out the rooms.

"That there's my room. I'll get this mess cleaned up while you're with the Hokage. In fact, I think I can get two little genins to help me. The other room is my guest room. The futon is in the closet in there, but I need to clean the mess up while you're gone. Let's put all your things in this corner until I get the room cleaned." He moved all the things against the wall. With tongs, he picked the possum up and put it in his empty freezer. "For later." He stressed towards the blonde, who nodded as though he understood what the man said.

"_Come on, Naruto. Let's go talk to the Hokage._ Thank you, Kakashi-san for putting up with us for a few days." With a smile, the pony tailed human stepped towards the door. Hot in his heels, Naruto followed behind as they left the building.

"I'll be here when you come back!" The jounin smiled and waved. As the door shut firmly, his dark eye fell onto Naruto's items. "Arashi-sensei…you're still alive?"

Trying not to stutter, Iruka went through his pockets and pulled out the enclosed letter he'd been given by Arashi before the two left. "My lord instructed me to give you this, Hokage-san. I'm not sure what it says, but he insisted that only you should read this." He handed the note to the aged man in front of him. The intent gaze was sending shivers down his spine, and Naruto's wandering, curious gaze wasn't helping his nerves.

"Mm-hm." The hokage pealed open the seal, opening the document slowly.

Grabbing his instructor's hand, Naruto tugged a few times. "_Iruka! Is this where mommy used to work? Did he leave this place because it was too hard of work?_" He pointed towards the numerous scrolls that were piling up.

"Does the boy speak any Japanese?" The Hokage asked quickly, folding the paper smoothly.

"Not much. He's a fast learner though! And I'm here to make sure he continues his lessons in our language. _Naruto don't touch that._" Iruka hissed towards the blonde, tugging the child away from the many scrolls lining the walls. "_This isn't like your father's office where you can prance around. Mind yourself._"

During his reprimanding of Naruto, Iruka failed to notice the Hokage dismiss every guard in the room behind a firm, soundproof door. "Arashi's son. Arashi is alive I wager, judging by this letter. Tell me, Iruka-san, how is he?"

Touching Naruto's head, Iruka smiled warmly. "I don't know very much how he feels inside. Whenever he trained me, he was smiling. He's warm to Naruto and stern around Kyuubi, but I think he hurts for Konoha. That he couldn't stay. When Kyuubi first brought me to his village, Arashi-san was so cold to people besides Naruto. I watched him physically fight with Kyuubi's human form. He'd pick up Naruto and try running. Sometimes he'd even try killing himself, screaming that it was all Kyuubi's fault for what happened. Except, Arashi hasn't done this since I first came. Now, he's always smiling and with Kyuubi-san. I think I prefer seeing him that way."

"M-mom." Naruto's broken Japanese voice raised. His wide blue eyes blinked a few times. "_Iruka, you said mom's name._"

Smiling, Iruka nodded. "_The hokage wanted to know if your mother was still alive and well._"

"Oh." Naruto looked forward again, blushing when the Hokage touched his face.

"I knew Arashi was pregnant, thirteen years ago. I had my student, Tsunade, take care of Arashi when the boy admitted to being raped by a demon and, surprisingly, pregnant with Kyuubi's heir. I wanted only the best care for him when it happened to Arashi. No one in the village knew their Hokage was pregnant. Sadly, the night the Kyuubi attacked – to claim his mate and child – was the night Arashi gave birth so suddenly.

"I don't know how he gave birth, Tsunade knows those horrific facts, but he did. It the midst of the battle, there he was, limping, crying some. He was going to put the Kyuubi into the child, but it never happened. As their chakra rose to seal Kyuubi, a sudden burst of dust raised into the air and when it cleared Kyuubi, Arashi, and the baby were gone. We assumed all three were dead, but apparently we were far off. Poor Arashi. Child," he addressed only Naruto, "may I hug you?" Without permission, he wrapped his arms around the boy. Peeling away from the blonde, the Hokage smiled. "You look just like your mother."

A silence fell between them before the Hokage returned to his desk, shuffling around. "Tell Naruto, if he can pass the Konoha test of skills to be a genin, I will give him a Konoha haitai-ate. You, Iruka, have been tested by an informal hokage under both the Genin and Chuunin exam against the strongest of demons, however I just can't give that to you. Keep the headband; you deserve that at least. Is this fine?"

Nodding, Iruka bent down to tell Naruto he would be tested. Something they both knew Naruto would have no issue in training. The story the hokage had just told him echoed in memory, much to Naruto's ignorance.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fox and His Mate  
**By** Selim  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Summary**: Naruto wants Sasuke for his mate, plain and simple. To do so, he must prove himself an adult in his mother's eyes, a strong leader in his father's, and a powerful Shinobi in Sasuke's.  
**Pairings**: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, and Kyuubi x Arashi 

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Darktulip, outcasted-demon-piro, Stalker-san, SpottedShadow2947, Shounen-Ai, Zoomi, ScarletofTheBlue, Mizuki Hikari, LibraMoon (AFF) Jinx, Lo, Xzanayu, Yaoigurl06, BlueGenjutsu, Rayne, Fan, Reno'sLover, kawaiicrimsokitzune, and deathsangel666

* * *

_A faint howling of pain brought the blonde teen towards the stream, where he met the demon. Said demon had his foot caught in a trap. The pain must have been unbearable, because the demon wasn't getting far. Smiling, Arashi approached the large monster, ignoring fangs that could easily snap the biggest bone in half. Bending, he snapped the trap open, pulling the large paw away from spikes. "Don't move. Let me cover the wound!" Arashi tugged his tunic over his shoulders. _

The demon watched in mild interest as the human used clear water to clean out the wound before tying the shirt to stop the bleeding. It would do until formable healing could be done. "You should be more careful, Demon-san! Getting caught in a trap, how stupid can you get?" The demon waved its nine bushy tails at the comment about being stupid. He was anything but! Arashi smiled. "My name's Arashi, by the way."

The demon froze all motion. Arashi. What a beautiful name. "And I am Kyuubi, little one." He finally said in his deep, threatening voice. The human tongue, one he worked on learning over the centuries of living. "Do you not fear who I am?"

Giggling, Arashi rubbed the back of his head. "Of course not! Should I? You look rather cuddly than scary!"

And that was how Kyuubi knew that this human was to be his mate.

* * *

Naruto sat at the table, kicking his feet out as he helped Iruka make lunches for Kakashi's genin team. Each one was specially made with their names scribbled out as Naruto tried to learn the written language. Iruka had made Kakashi's and the pink girl's (Sakura, Kakashi had told them the night before) with loving care as he did with his liege's meals back at the woodland village. Kakashi, Iruka had commented in a sly foxy voice, said to make certain everything was diced with pickle vinegar. A weird conversation, but when a greedy hand had come in for the lunch during the making, Iruka knew the jounin was not kidding about his meal of choice. Sakura's, on the other hand, was plain looking, if you didn't count the squiggly drawing of a sick looking fox made with the meat paste. Naruto's work, of course.

On the other hand, Naruto had busied himself to be a good mate. He was working on Sasuke's overfilled tray with disproportional shaped rice cakes, vegetable sushi that had seen better days, and cooked slices of possum arranged to look like (what Iruka assumed were) rabbits. The blonde had commented that'd he would fetch his own lunch later, and that Sasuke's happiness took priority.

"That looks really good, Naruto." Kakashi commented as he approached the table with a bottle of water. "Sasuke's going to love it." The blonde smiled brightly at the tone of approval. Grabbing a piece of paper, he started to write Sasuke's katakana name – the only words Naruto knew so far.

"Make sure you put that lid on tight, Naruto." Iruka instructed in the human tongue, helping the blonde from behind. He'd figure if he spoke in Japanese more than in the fox's tongue, Naruto would force himself to learn the spoken language. Not really caring, Kakashi had agreed. "Are you ready for training? Training?" The unregistered chuunin made a muscle flexing motion.

After a bit of comprehension, Naruto nodded. "Done." He danced some in the clothes his mother had sent with them. Orange and black - more the earlier than the later, Iruka knew the reasoning behind the choice. If Arashi's son could hide in such vibrant of colors, than the little fox could hide from just about anyone. Picking up the meals, Naruto carried them towards the door where he promptly slid them all into a frog carrying case. "_Iruka, are you going to come?_

"Later. I need to clean up Kakashi's kitchen first. Go on ahead." He waved his hands out, dismissing the blonde. When Naruto was off, he turned to Kakashi. "Aren't you supposed to be gone, too?"

Glancing at a cat clock on the wall (which seemed mildly uncharacteristic compared to the rest of the house), Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "I have awhile. So, Iruka…tell me about yourself…" He leaned across the table, coyly.

With a small turn towards their host, Iruka blinked. "I'd rather not. I have some things to take care of before I met up with you at the training fields. Remember, small words with Naruto, use some actions if it makes getting your point across easier. Maybe we can talk tonight?" He asked, sliding his shoes on at the door. "I'll even cook us some dinner."

"It's a date." Kakashi smiled, slyly.

* * *

Skipping down the street, Naruto took in the new society around him. Older generations were outside their houses, cleaning their rugs and doing their laundry. People of all kinds were on their way to work or going shopping. The array was so interesting! He gave a bright smile at a passing shinobi who returned it with a weary nod. People were so kind! The blonde inwardly squealed.

As the bridge Kakashi had told him to meet at came into view, the blonde could see the figure lining of his new team in the distance. He would have turned back, a coiling of nervousness in his stomach told him to be on the edge for the other human with his mate. Never one to listen to his gut instinct of fear, Naruto hurried to the location, the bag of lunches hitting him in the bottom with each gallop. "Sasuke!" He squealed when he made it towards the bridge.

Two wide eyes faced him suddenly. The green ones from Sakura stayed as she stepped in front of Naruto's path towards Sasuke. "It's the fox!" She squealed, reaching her hands out. On instinct, Naruto finally stopped, and bared his sharper-than-normal human teeth. Sakura did step back, but she didn't relent on wanting him to approach her, making high pitch calls of 'come here.' Behind her, Sasuke returned his gaze to open ground.

Realizing that he probably lost points with Sasuke, Naruto stopped hissing. "Sasuke, done?" He hummed out the word, trying to remember just what Iruka said 'done' meant – but blushed when he realized it made absolutely no sense. "Sasuke…Naruto here." He tried again, falling to a sitting position. Quickly, he clutched his bag, ignoring Sakura who sat next to him to make grabby hands at his goodies.

Perhaps Sasuke felt pity on the poor blonde, because he made his way over to the boy and the blonde smiled up sweetly. Grabbing his things back, Naruto reached through the bag, piling bento boxes next to him before he handed Sasuke one. "Naruto make!" He held it out to his mate.

Sakura couldn't hold her scoff. "Sasuke-kun _never_ takes bentos from anyone. What makes you think he's going to take yours?"

Naruto tilted his head a bit, but pushed the bento towards Sasuke. "Sasuke!" He smiled even bigger when his mate glared over the pink haired girl before taking the meal with a nod of thanks. Cracking the top open, he stared at the assortment of foods. Still smiling, Naruto went through his pile again, shoving one at Sakura. "'Ruka make." He explained before pushing the other two meals away for when Iruka and Kakashi showed up. "Naruto stay?"

Opening her meal up, Sakura smiled. "Sure! You can stay as long as you want! What'd he make you, Sasuke-kun?" She leaned over to see, but was denied permission when Sasuke clasped the lid shut. Doing the same with her meal, Sakura gave an innocent smile towards Naruto. "Thank you so much for the meals, but I'm not too hungry right now. Or later." She put the meal on Naruto's pile, stood up and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Confused, Naruto put her meal next to Iruka and Kakashi's. She's just not hungry now, he thought, she'll eat it when lunch comes around. Leaning towards Sasuke, Naruto was about to speak again when another's presence caught his attention suddenly. "'Kashi!" He jumped to his feet with haste.

With a cherry wave, the jounin ignored the screech behind him about being late. "I see you two have met our newest team mate, Naruto. Naruto," he made it known he was talking to the boy, "You know Sasuke-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto nodded.

"Right." The jounin stifled a chuckle. "And the other is Sakura." He pointed towards the pink haired girl. Naruto tested her name out loud four times before getting it correct, much to the girl's apparent satisfaction. "Very good! Now, today's mission is…" Making a slow motion towards a piece of paper used as a bookmark in his orange book at hand. "'Team Seven – that's us – has been assigned to pick up trash in the stream. All trash needs to be put in their proper receptacles for recycling or burning. This needs to be done today.' Hm, that seems…fun." Some enthusiasm was lost, but the jounin perked up quickly. "Oh wells, chop chop! Sakura, you'll take the western ends of the lake, towards the Tower, Sasuke you clean the area near the drainage with Naruto – that tends to be the most trash filled. We'll work our way up, by noon we should be cleaned to this point, the bridge." The jounin handed out trash bags, muttering they'd sort everything out later.

"Kakashi-sensei! That's not fair! It's already eleven because you're late!"

"You'd be here in an hour if you weren't asking questions, Sakura." Kakashi stated all knowingly.

With a grunt, Sasuke started walking down the path to get the dirtier area of the stream clean. Looking between them, Naruto took off after Sasuke. When he passed Sakura, his sharp ears took the foreign words out of Sakura's mouth. "Whore." Blinking, the boy shrugged his shoulders before grabbing Sasuke's arm. He took a second, before repeated the word, hoping for its meaning.

Sasuke passed him one questioning glance before narrowing his eyes some. "Don't repeat it." He continued down the path, slithering his arm out of Naruto's grasp. Naruto stared over the water they followed out, then the woods. Peaceful. Home. Rolling his shorts up further, Sasuke moved into the water. Far away, Naruto crouched back some, eyeing the water with some loathing. He was starting to get an understanding just what he'd been sent to do as Sasuke tossed plastic bottles up on the grass.

"Get in here and help." Sasuke didn't bother looking up as he ran his fingers against the sediment deposit with a look of disgust.

Crawling over, Naruto let his head face over the water, staring at his reflection with a glare. With ease, he stuck out his tongue. Wet fur was the worst! There was no point to get wet if he wasn't hunting. He was about to jerk back when a hand at his neck dunked the blonde under the water. Sputtering, Naruto transformed into his fox form. Crawling out, he shook the wetness out of his fur and glared over his shoulder at his chuckling mate.

Returning towards the edge of water, Naruto stuck an orange paw in the water and splashed it at Sasuke. He repeated the action twice more before he realized Sasuke was flinging water back. After awhile, both fox and human were drenched, and pulling out of the water with laughter. Returning to his human form, buff nude (not that Naruto was concerned), the half-demon leaned against Sasuke. A droplet of water, falling from beautiful black hair, caught his attention. Bending his head back, Naruto watched a droplet rolled down and curiosity got the best of him. Licking it away, Naruto turned quickly with a wide smile. A kiss.

A dead silence fell between them. "_I'm sorry, Sasuke._" He whispered, turning his head towards the young boy. "_I want you to be my mate though! I don't know how to court a human. Mommy said to be really nice and give you flowers and such, but it's not working, is it?_" His father had suggested just claiming the boy his own, but Naruto wasn't going to do that. This was Sasuke's choice too. Besides, Naruto knew his mother had been forced into mating, being 'female' and all, but Naruto wasn't going to make Sasuke loath his very existence like his mother did his father at times. "Naruto mate Sasuke." He finally said.

Startled, the obsidian preteen jumped to his feet, giving one final glare down at Naruto. "You shouldn't talk that way." He spoke with so much hatred that Naruto knew just what he said. Turning, the Uchiha walked away.

In confusion, Naruto brushed some tears back before taking off in the woods. He needed to talk to mommy about this human behavior!

* * *

"Ah! There you are, Kakashi-san! I looked everywhere near the bridge!" Iruka waved as he walked down the hill leading towards the delta of the stream. "Oh wow! You certainly cleaned this place up well! It sparkles in comparison to the other side of the bridge!" He touched the water, milking his fingers through it. "Where are all the kids?" He looked around.

"I have them fishing around on the narrower side. Sakura on a small path shouldn't take more then fifteen minutes if she starts working. Sasuke and Naruto on the larger side."

"Bad choice." Iruka looked over his shoulder. "Naruto won't willingly go into the water. It takes forever to clean out his fur when wet, so he'll probably sit as far back so he stays dry." He smiled. "I can't thank you enough for taking Naruto and I in, Kakashi-san. I took a small trip today to my home, apparently I was also assumed dead so all our things were sold to the highest bidder and the money made was put to the orphans. I suppose I'm glad that it was given to a good cause, rather than something stupid like a genin team cleaning out an already clean lake."

Behind his mask, Kakashi smiled. "Ha ha ha, very funny. Actually, the council is paying us to keep this stream clean so tourist's don't think wrong of Konoha." Putting all the items he'd taken from the stream (it couldn't have been more than twelve items) into a weaved-basket, Kakashi stepped next to Iruka. "Care to walk with me to the bridge to check the kids?" He brought out his elbow for Iruka to take. Blushing, the interpreter started forward.

"Don't talk of such things!"

Chuckling, Kakashi ran forward, keeping up with the pony tailed young man. "Very well! Then allow me to follow you to the bridge!" With the basket at his side, he watched intently at every step the brunet gave in his stride. "If you're from Konoha, why do you work so willingly with the very thing that probably killed your parents?"

Iruka's steps faltered for a second before he returned to his heightened walk. "I do not follow Kyuubi-sama. I follow my master A- I mean, I follow only Naruto now, but I take orders from his mother. To keep my head attached to my neck, I listen to Kyuubi. He found me in the woods when I came running to kill him. Instead of killing me, he gave me to his mate as a servant and his mate took care of me like his own child – and that's all I have to say about Kyuubi-sama's family." He stuck his nose in the air as they reached the bridge.

_You were about to say 'Arashi' weren't you?_ Kakashi's uncovered eye narrowed some as he noticed Sakura walking up the stream with two items and a look of irritation. "Where's Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura-chan?"

"They're somewhere." Sakura looked behind her, noticing Sasuke was nowhere down the stream. "I knew I couldn't just leave Sasuke-kun with that fox! Naruto probably took Sasuke somewhere dangerous!" She stamped her foot.

Indifferent, Kakashi dropped his basket near the bridge and pulled out his orange book. Naruto was probably braver than he thought. He put his nose in it. Iruka, however, seemed a little worried. "I'll go look for him-"

"No need." A gruff voice muttered, gaining all their attention. Sasuke stood stiff, dripping wet. On his head was Naruto in fox form, sleeping. Dropping the items he had colleted in Kakashi's basket, Sasuke took a seat at the bridge, careful not to disturb his 'hat.'

Smiling, Iruka approached him, plucking Naruto up with ease. "I'm sorry if he was a handful, Sasuke-san, uh I'm Iruka by the way." Giving a polite bow, Iruka sat Naruto on the ground. "Where are his clothes?"

"I couldn't find them." Sasuke explained, opening his homemade bento box.

"Okay. I'll be right back, Kakashi-san. I need to go pick up some more for him. Please eat happily, I'll be back shortly." The group nodded as he vanished. When out of earshot, Sakura turned to face Kakashi.

"I don't trust them, Kakashi-sensei!" She screeched. Kakashi didn't respond, nor did Sasuke. Opening his own bento, Kakashi turned away from his students as he ate under the cover of his book. There were some things he just didn't want to understand, and one just happened to be why Sasuke was so wet.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fox and His Mate  
**By** Selim  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Summary**: Naruto wants Sasuke for his mate, plain and simple. To do so, he must prove himself an adult in his mother's eyes, a strong leader in his father's, and a powerful Shinobi in Sasuke's.  
**Pairings**: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, and Kyuubi x Arashi 

* * *

Thank you: (FF) SoSickofNyQuil, darktulip, GANGD, Shounen-Ai, Zoomi:), JoelleSandy, Anonymous Sister of the Author???, Shaay, MizukiHikary, (AFF) lola, Xzanayu, Devil Child, Reno'sLover, Damp, Hen, Kawaiicrimsonkitsune, and Seraphim.

* * *

_Opening his eyes, Arashi moved over some under his limp blanket, giving Kyuubi's fox form room to crawl beside him. "Are you lonely again?" Red eyes narrowed before three tails covered the human's small frame. Cuddling up to the center tail, Arashi rolled out on his stomach. "I'm rather glad you did come to visit me tonight, Kyuubi-chan! Jiraiya, that old pervert, went out to watch women. I've trained all day, and now I want someone to talk to." _

Rolling his eyes, Kyuubi's body lit up as he transformed into his human form - a beautiful man with the silver hair that lengthened to the demon's hips. Red tipped ears ripped up further, adding a point to the end, as golden eyes opened with some regret. Kyuubi had once admitted turning from demon to his human form upset his senses. Pulling his satin robes around his body, Kyuubi sat upon the dirt cross-legged. Unable to hide a squeal, Arashi laid his head down on Kyuubi's lap, enjoying the feel of extravagant fabrics that covered his demon friend's body. "What is it you wish to speak about?"

"This might be the last year I travel freely like this," Arashi whispered, "I'm going to take a genin team next year." Nuzzling his cheek in, Arashi took a deep breath. "But you can still come to Konoha! But, you have to be in a human henge or a regular fox form. I'd love it if I see you again throughout the year. I'll even get some time off and visit you in that one village of yours."

"…" Kyuubi's eyes seemed narrower than ever. His vision turned onto the tree line. "Then you're leaving me?" He finally asked.

"Of course not, Kyuubi! I want you to visit me as much as possible!" The young adult jumped into a sitting position, balancing mostly on the balls of his feet.

With a smile, Kyuubi dug into his tunic, pulling out an object. Arashi gasped as he saw the beautiful shades of red, orange, and yellow stones and shells from, most likely, the west lands. Gleaming in the center was a carved sun from a material that even Arashi couldn't quite place. Reaching around the blonde's neck, Kyuubi tied the necklace on before pulling back to stare over his work. "Then take this, as a promise that I will come to Konoha and bring you to my home, my little sun." Leaning forward, the demon licked the juncture of Arashi's neck, and then kissed the skin. Used to the demon's odd behavior, Arashi laid back down in Kyuubi's lap, falling asleep shortly after. "…I'll bring you home, my beautiful mate."

* * *

Sniffling, Naruto gratefully took the cup of water from his guard, cuddling further under a thick blanket on Kakashi's couch. With a dazed look over his shoulder, the jounin opened his mouth to inquire just what put the little fox in such a mood, but thought better of it as his nose returned to his orange book. Hiccupping, Naruto broke into a stream of coughs, putting the glass on the table. "_What'd I do wrong…?_ He whined, ducking under his blankets.

"_That's what I wanted to know, Naruto. Did Sasuke say something to you? Do you want to return home?_" Iruka glanced up from his dishes. The concerned look on his face did everything but diminish the accusation in his eyes just saying _I'm certain you're at fault._

"Ah," Naruto sniffled. "_I just licked water off his cheek. He got all mean to Naruto._" He whimpered, pulling the blanket further up his demon ears that stood stiff in the air. "Sasuke no mate Naruto."

Dread filled Iruka as he leaned over his dishes with a huff. "_You don't just expect him to lay flat and mate! He's human! And still a child no less! How about you try something easier, like being his friend first? I'd yell at you too if you just licked my face when we first formal meet. It invades his space, so he might be scared of you. When you see him tomorrow, apologize for your behavior._"

Nodding, Naruto lifted his drink to his lips, carefully sipping the water. "_Naruto wants to go home._ He finally admitted.

"And give up on Sasuke?" Iruka turned around, using his human tongue finally. "That's probably the smartest thing I've heard you say. But, no. We can't do that. _Naruto, your mother sent you here to be a shinobi - a strong shinobi of Konoha. Also, he expects you to become friends with Sasuke, not push the poor child into a mating contract. You have his whole lifetime to mate with him. Wait._ Kakashi, would you like something to drink? I did some shopping, and picked up some herbal tea."

Glancing up from his book, Kakashi's perverse smile widened. "Tea would be wonderful, Iruka-chan!" Clasping his book shut, he turned around in his chair so that he could face Iruka. "I think I've picked up a phrase in your fox language, may I test it?"

Smiling, Iruka nodded as he set about preparing some tea. "Go ahead." What was the worse Kakashi could do? Naruto already screwed up Japanese beyond recognition when he tried putting words together, coming up with 'Sasuke whore Naruto night long forever.' Sure, it was a sentence, but the interpreter had a feeling their host had something to do with the decision of words.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi said, "_Iruka expects Kakashi bathe together in cup._ What'd I say?" He smiled, bouncing some in his seat with anticipation.

The water Naruto drank came up out his nose with laughter. Iruka on the other hand turned quickly, shoving his hands in the sink, reminding himself that while Naruto was learning a secondary language, Kakashi too was listening to their language. The man probably picked up random phrases from Naruto and Iruka's conversations and, having a general idea what it meant, put it in a sentence. Which would explain why they bathed in a cup, since the word tub and cup were very much similar in the fox's tongue. But the rest blew all rational thought. "Um. That you and I would bathe together in a cup." He finally admitted.

"Aw, shucks." Kakashi turned around, picking up his book. "I was hoping that it was we'd bathe together tonight, and that you'd agree to it."

A wide look of horror took over the pony-tailed man's face as he pulled a knife from the drainer, throwing the blade directly towards Kakashi's smiling face. "That's not funny, you bastard!" He screamed as Kakashi grabbed the knife inches from his face. Red, Iruka turned back towards his self-designated chores, muttering under his breath about perverts.

Jumping out of his blankets, Naruto approached Kakashi's chair. "Kakashi mate Iruka?" He finally asked.

"If he'd let me!" Kakashi smiled. "Do you think Iruka will mate with me?"

Looking at Iruka, Naruto leaned forward, his voice low. "No. Maminaru mate Iruka, Kakashi, uh…" He thought of the word. "_fight_ Maminaru then mate Iruka."

"Maminaru?" Kakashi leaned back. "Iruka-chan! Who's this Maminaru? A friend of Naruto's?" He leaned back, certain the other human hadn't heard a word of what Naruto had whispered.

"Hm?" Iruka glanced up as the water drained from the sink. Calmly, he poured the hot water in a teacup and approached Kakashi's, now, clean living room. "He's a lesser demon back at the village. He's not a slave, per say, but a lesser fox lord of the eastern lands. He comes by every few weeks to tell Kyuubi-sama about confrontations with the humans over in those lands. Sometimes he brings me gifts from the villages too. Last time it was this children's stuff animal. Maminaru is nice that way, I suppose." Iruka smiled politely as he folded up Naruto's blankets, plopping himself on the sofa. "Why do you ask?"

"It's not important. Naruto just brought him up, and I was concerned." Kakashi smiled down as Naruto warily took his cup off the table in front of him. Naruto returned to his seat, pulling his tail around him comfortably. Ignoring his drink on the coffee table, Kakashi opened his book again. "Naruto's mother, tell me more about her."

"Him."

"Excuse me?"

"Kyuubi-sama's mate is a male. A human male to be more precise," Iruka smiled. "I know the concept is a bit harder to comprehend, it was when I first moved there. From what I know, any person can get pregnant, but it takes a person – or rather a demon – with high chakra to establish a faux womb in a human male and maintain from a distance for the appropriate amount of time. This is how Naruto came to be. I think it helped matters since his mother also has a high chakra capacity."

"How do you come by all this information?"

Rubbing the back of his head, the brunet chuckled. "Well, I kind of grew interested when I was fifteen about what would happen if I mated with a demon fox rather than a human. Returning to Konoha didn't seem imaginable."

Chuckling, Kakashi turned the page in his book. "What a boring sex life that would be! Doggy style every night."

"Don't speak of such things!" A red faced Iruka turned quickly, directing his attention to the now reading Naruto. Every few words, the boy would sound out the syllables before saying the words all together for instruction. Joining the blonde in his studies, the brunet decided it was best to just ignore Kakashi while he could.

Through all the studies, however, his trained ears did pick up the murmur from the jounin, "If I must fight this Maminaru to claim you as my 'mate,' so be it. I will have you Iruka." And with a puff of smoke, the jounin was gone, leaving behind a very confused Naruto and a startled Iruka behind.

* * *

It took several minutes, but Sasuke finally opened his front door a meter, staring out with some loath at his teacher. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Kakashi persisted, but the genin made no motion to follow this. Obsidian eyes remained intently on his instructor with disdain, like Kakashi was a roach that just wouldn't die. "Fine. Fine. Be that way, I'll won't let you in on my little secret." He was about to leave when the door opened more and the pre-teen turned to return to his main house.

Smiling, Kakashi entered the building, removing his sandals before stepping on the bamboo wood opening. He'd been in the Uchiha Compound before, back when the whole clan was alive and once or twice after, when investigating the death with other ANBU members. It hadn't changed much. Sasuke did keep it neat, being the organized young man that he was. Inside, near a small table, were a number of scrolls, opened and thoroughly read. "You won't learn anything by just reading it, Sasuke-kun. If you ever need to, just ask me and I'll teach you what exactly to do on the scroll without hurting yourself."

"Hn." Sasuke sat back down, picking up a quill pen Kakashi hadn't seen before, making marks on the scrolls. "These are broken techniques. What do you want?" He explained. Ah, he's fixing them. Kakashi realized.

"Such a bad host, Sasuke." Kakashi took a seat across from his student. "I'll forgive you this time, but next time you should offer tea or something to eat. What would Naruto think if he knew you were a poor host? As prince, he needs a mate that can birth a couple babes, host a dinner party, and look pretty all at the same time. Well, two out of three is better than none, right?"

A blanch look fell on the Uchiha's face. The pen in his fingers fell upon the table, leaving an oozing black trail on the fine table. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Naruto as your mate!" The jounin smirked, clasping his hands together in a finishing manner. "It's all the blond talks about at my place. Sasuke this, Sasuke that. Just when were you going to tell us that you already choose the future 'Miss' Uchiha?"

Growling, Sasuke rolled his scroll back up. "He's just another obsessed fan girl then. There is no _us_."

Thinking about it, Kakashi nodded. Very true, Naruto did show some tendencies of being another obsessed Uchiha fan, except for the fact that Naruto wasn't really following the Uchiha around feverously in love. The boy's intentions probably weren't based on hormones (most likely survival instinct). Tapping his finger against the wood surface of the table, Kakashi let his smile and warm behavior drop. If only for a second. "It's not an obsession to him. You need to remember that as a demon, animal characteristics are all over him. He might seem obsessed to us, but to the demon world, he's very serious that you're to be his mate. No matter what it takes," Kakashi turned towards the door as a timid knock on wood reverberated across the small room. Speaking of which…

With a huff, Sasuke marched towards the door, opening the first room to go to the main entrance. Smiling, Kakashi disappeared from the scene. If he was sure, that was Naruto, and Kakashi had no plans on intruding on the boys. With a puff of smoke, the jounin vanished from his spot, completely forgetting he'd abandoned his sandals at the door.

Across the hall, Sasuke blinked nervously as wide blue eyes full of depth and knowledge gave off an emotion the Uchiha hadn't felt for a long time. "Sasuke, Naruto sorry. Naruto sorry. Sasuke not need be mate."

Shutting the front door after letting Naruto enter the enclosed space, Sasuke leaned back against the wall before turning towards his main home. He froze when he saw the blonde prepare to step onto the wood floor with his shoes on. "And Kakashi says I'm disrespectful! Take off those shoes!" He couldn't control his temper. His father's voice, yelling at him for being too excited and entering the main house with his shoes on, vibrated the deep abyss of his mind.

Taken aback, Naruto stepped back into the main room. He didn't remove his shoes, but opened his door in a hectic motion. "I'm not going to chase you again." Sasuke stopped the front door from sliding open.

"Sasuke not need mate Naruto." The blonde repeated.

Is he throwing a tantrum? Yesterday he was all over me. Sasuke frowned, shaking his head negatively. Kakashi had said the boy was only working on his animal instinct. "I'm a boy, Naruto." He finally said after some time. "You're making the wrong decision to just mate with me. I need a girl to produce an heir, and you need a girl to produce an heir."

"Sasuke not need mate Naruto," the blonde repeated for the third time, "Naruto fight Sasuke mate – mate Sasuke!" The blond smiled. The brunet rubbed his temples, sorting the choppy sentences thoroughly. Trying to open the door again, Naruto whined when Sasuke stopped his hasty escape.

"No!" The usually quiet boy groaned. "You won't fight my mate for me. You said…" never mind, the blonde was looking at him with a daze of confusion. "You can try and be my mate." Sasuke shut his eyes, feeling a headache come on as Naruto's smile broke out to a full shit-eating grin. "But! I won't officiate any mating until I kill the man I seek vengeance against."

"Huh?"

Knowing the blonde wouldn't understand him, Sasuke decided to continue. "You will join the legion of courtiers. No guarantees. I will produce a child one day, but it'll probably be with a girl. Don't get your hopes up."

Smiling, Naruto nodded. "Naruto mate Sasuke, Sasuke fight 'vengeance,'" he repeated the foreign word that Sasuke used, "Naruto fight Sasuke mate." Raising a fine brow, the brunet nodded. That was about what he said, in some odd sense. The blond raised his head high, a canine prodding his lips. "Oh!" The little blond shuffled though his orange jacket pockets, producing a note that seemed bent more than necessary. "Sasuke!" He handed it over.

Curious, Sasuke opened the letter slowly. His dark eyes read over the quick scribbles, sloppy and childish. Not Naruto's. Iruka-san's? _Sasuke, I don't really know what happened between you and Naruto, and I know Naruto is at fault. I don't want this to drill a hole in your friendship as teammates. I've invited both you and Sakura to join us for a small gathering at Kakashi's apartment. The address is listed below. I hope to see you there._ Closing the note, Sasuke frowned. "Maybe." He answered.

"Mai be?" Naruto repeated. "Mate Sasuke!" the blond pecked his lips against the cheek of the brunet before pushing the door, opening it, yelling in his strange language. Unable to help himself, Sasuke raised his hand in goodbye before dropping it weightlessly against his hip.

What have I just done?

He was about to shut the door when Kakashi appeared in front of him in his strange way. "Forgot my shoes!" The jounin grabbed his sandals before disappearing as mysteriously as he came. With a quick wish under his breath that Sakura wouldn't show up before he made it to his table, Sasuke closed the door and returned to his numerous scrolls.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fox and His Mate  
**By** Selim  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Summary**: Naruto wants Sasuke for his mate, plain and simple. To do so, he must prove himself an adult in his mother's eyes, a strong leader in his father's, and a powerful Shinobi in Sasuke's.  
**Pairings**: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, and Kyuubi x Arashi 

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Mizuki Hikari, Shounen-Ai, Shaowofhope666, Darktulip, Zoomi, Brenu, Talchy, SoSickOfNyQuil, Anonymous Sister of the Authur (AFF) DuosAngel, HumanInfiltrator, Kez, Reno'sLover, Psychopathicshe, Xzanayu, Kaa-san, Kawaiicrimsonkitsune, Hallie, Americanxminority, TheSirens, Jojo661538, and Hisoka Kurosaki

* * *

_"Uh! Ngh! Harder!" Arashi's body tensed as the full-blooded demon (in human form) slammed into his body again, milking the blonde's insides with pre-cum. Screwed in pleasure, the demon grabbed his mate's sides roughly, holding him firmly as the two pushed together. The trees around them shook with the wind as forest creatures of all kinds flooded the region to witness the joining of the forest lord, Kyuubi, and his human mate, a jounin instructor named Arashi. _

Blue eyes squinted open, noticing all the eyes on him. Subconsciously he was nervous about what was so important, but two strong arms wrapped around his chest, protecting Arashi from their peeking eyes. "This is our ceremony. Like our wedding if we were in a human structure. Only, here, they are witnessing something that happens only once every century."

Moaning, Arashi closed his eyes and arched his back again. His body pivoted suddenly, causing him to face the demon in human form. Long silver hair flowed naturally down Kyuubi's shoulders, pooling against sweaty blonde strands of the full human. The demon propelled forward again, earning a low gasp from his mate. "Aa…" Arashi grabbed hold of the other's hands. "Ah! Ah!" His body shook with pleasure, his toes curled as nirvana struck. He allowed his senses to fly to the stars he saw in his vision as his body continued to rock against the more powerful man before he was filled with burning essence.

It took forever for the two to fall from their euphoria. Deep blue eyes met red. "I love you, Kyuubi."

"And I love my beautiful mate." Both were so caught up in the other, they never noticed a goggled face hidden amongst the bushel.

* * *

"…Butter…Milk…Eggs…" Naruto repeated for the umpteenth time as he moved slowly across the market place, the few bills Iruka had given him before sending him grocery shopping clenched tightly in his fist as he repeated the words. "…Butter…Milk…Eggs…" He looked over a tray being held out to the crowds. "Mister, where butter, milk, eggs?" He stood and waited, hoping for a firm (and confusing) answer.

The aging man put the lettuce on his table and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I don't sell those items. Try the stand all the way down there. I know she has milk. Best damn milk out there, I think." He smiled politely at the blond boy, who pointed sharply in the same direction. Receiving a nod, Naruto took off down the pathway, ignoring the people that yelled at him. The further he went, the more crowded the streets seemed to become. He was almost near the stand when a man bumped into him.

"Naruto sorry!" The blonde cried over his shoulder before making it towards the lady spoken about by the old man. "Lady, me want butter, milk, eggs please!" He cried over the loud noises.

Smiling, the woman went about her small shop, collecting the items, before reappearing in front of the blonde. "Will that be all sir?"

Reading over the labels, Naruto nodded. "Yes!" He looked at his hand to make sure the money was still there. Instead, he met an empty palm. "Naruto's money!" He cried, turning around. "Naruto buy milk, butter, eggs for mate!" He was about to run back in the crowds to see if he could find where he dropped his money when another voice cut in.

"I'll pay for his items."

Facing the brunet, Naruto blinked in surprise as white eyes turned to face him. The man's face looked so stern. "Huh?"

"You had your money stolen." The guy explained. With a blank look, Naruto waited for some further detail on just what was going on as the items were handed to him in a knitted bag. "Thank you, Kinohara-san." He turned to leave when Naruto grabbed his arm, confusion written all across the boy's face. "Yes?"

Licking his lips, Naruto quivered his tongue as he tried speaking. "Money stolen?" He whispered. "_Are you telling me my money was stolen? That man! He crashed into me! Iruka gave me that money to buy these items!_" He looked around frantically, going through his memory of senses for that of the man that took Iruka's money. He was about to start forward in the direction Iruka's scent and the man's was coming from when he was stopped by the man that paid for the items.

"Chasing after that man won't help. It's probably long gone by now. I don't mind helping you out…today." The man lifted his own bag and turned through the crowds. In the same spot, Naruto stood in deep thought as women and children surrounded the merchant for merchandise. Carefully taking his items tightly at hand (this time hoping he wouldn't be robbed on the way home).

Of course, just because he was watching out for the first thief didn't mean he hadn't noticed the lumpy rock following him. As the crowds vanished and he was turning towards Kakashi's section of Konoha, the blonde ditched some of his senses to get an idea of what was following him. Cookies and dirt. Definitely the lace of cookies was somewhere on the three (yes, three) individual's following him. The little blonde fox smirked when he heard hushed voices from under the rock.

"See! I told you he doesn't look human. I saw him at grandpa's office."

"I heard he speaks another language."

"I really don't care."

"Shut up Udon!"

"Don't hit him, Moegi!"

"Agh! Konohamaru bit me!" The rock was thrown to the side and three children stood apart from each other, tensed up. Giggling, Naruto stood back as the kids threw insults back towards the other, preparing the squabble in the middle of the street. Kids. That would explain the cookies and dirt scent he'd picked up earlier. Human children and fox children alike held the same smell with something else distinctly of their parents. Just as quickly as their fight had started, it was over, and three sets of eyes were on him. "See, this is the guy!" A little chubby boy shouted, fixing the round helmet on his head. "Grandpa says he came from a fox village. Hey, can you do any cool jutsus, like turn yourself into a big fox?" He screamed. Naruto winced as his sensitive eardrums vibrated.

Stepping back, Naruto clutched his shopping bags in his arms as the three kids surrounded him. "Fox-kid! Please show us your fox form!" The little girl grabbed his hand.

"Please?"

"Show us!"

Clutching the bags even tighter, Naruto turned around and started heading back towards Kakashi's apartment. He didn't stop as the three kids began following him, whining about…something. Something inside of him screamed and before he knew it, Naruto shifted into his fox form, the bags in his mouth as he hopped playfully away from the kids. With all of his studying of human customs, their language, and all his shinobi training he hadn't had much fun recently. Before he came to Konoha, he spent all his time playing with low class fox demons in the middle of the woods. Hearing squeals of delight, the blonde knew he did something right as the children rushed after him.

When his snout became heavy, he changed sizes, becoming twice the size of his child form – something he was slowly picking up from his father who could shift to thousands of different sizes depending on his mood. With another scream of delight, the children grabbed his legs as they stopped in an alley. "That's so cool!" 'Konohamaru' screeched.

"Can we have a ride, Fox-san?" The little girl – 'Moegi' – tried climbing up his pale blonde paw. Shyly, the other boy followed suit. With a flutter of his fur, Naruto tried shaking them off only to howl in pain as sticky fingers grasped hold of finer strands, pulling them out. Someone else was following them, Naruto growled, turning around as an elderly woman approached the alley opening.

"Is everything okay in here, I thought I heard someone screaming…" She froze when she saw the (somewhat) large fox surrounded by children. Konoha children. With a scream, she ran out of the alley. "Kyuubi's returned! He's got children!" Naruto stepped back, shifting quickly back to his human form. Clothes piled a little further in the alley way, he ran to pick them up and dress again. The child giggled.

"_She wasn't happy! You kids should get home to your parents before we get in any trouble!_

The children stared at one another, and the little boy with glasses used the back of his hand to push snot from his nose. "I want to ride the fox." He whimpered with a sniffle.

"I want to ride too!" The helmet haired boy jumped towards Naruto, grabbing his hand. "Fox-man, let us ride you!"

"Can I ride first?" The little girl squealed.

"There! Down there!" The woman's voice came back again. Instinctively, Naruto wrapped his arms around the children to protect them from the hectic woman and shinobi as they ran down the alley. The shinobi jumped when he saw Naruto then the children. "Lord Konohamaru, please get away from that demon!" The woman held her hands the shinobi approached Naruto.

Growling, Naruto took off in the other direction with his bags hanging from his locked human jaw. He wasn't sure how long he was running or even if the shinobi was following him as he grabbed Kakashi's apartment door and threw it open. "_Iruka! People are after me!_"

Shocked, the interpreter dropped a rice ball on the floor. "_What did you do Naruto? I gave you money! Don't tell me you stole something!_ He approached Naruto.

"_No! Naruto didn't steal anything! I was robbed in the town square and some man with white eyes paid for my items. Then I ran into some children and they chased after me, so I went into my demon form and they thought it was great. They climbed on my paws and wanted to climb on me when this old woman started yelling and this shinobi came out and tried grabbing me, so I ran! I think they're after me!_" The blonde rushed over to the window, standing on his tiptoes to see out of it. "_she accused me of being my daddy! Then she got the ninja! What did I do wrong? What did daddy do wrong?_ The blonde yelled.

Sighing, Iruka returned to pick up the rice he dropped. "_I don't think you're in trouble, but…I think it would be best if you refrain from using your fox form. People in Konoha don't really like…foxes._

Gasping, Naruto grabbed at Iruka's arm, tugging the limb roughly. "_Don't say such things like that! We have done nothing wrong! Daddy told me that humans are just violent creatures that want everything for his or herself. They have no right to hate foxes! We've done nothing wrong!_"

Iruka turned the other cheek. "_Naruto. Stop it. Maybe if you understood just what Kyuubi did to the people here, you'd understand why they hate demons._"

The blond released his hold and stepped back. "Naruto not listen."

Sighing, the instructor grabbed the bag of items that Naruto had bought and put them aside. "That's beside the point," he whispered in Japanese to himself. "Anyway. Naruto, go make sure the living room is clean. If anyone comes to the door looking for you, I'll handle it. Clean living room." He repeated. Smiling, Naruto walked towards the living room and plopped down in the already clean room. "I'm still shocked Kakashi agreed to let me invite your friends into his home. We're invading the privacy he's built up." Naruto looked over his shoulder, before back at the blank wall.

The two remained peaceful for the duration. Naruto's human henge fading in favor for his more common fox-human form. His longhaired tail wrapped around his waist as he brushed the fur with his long nails at the tip of his paws. "_How does a human,_ Naruto finally whispered, "_Hate someone? Is it like my hate towards squirrels?_"

"_Hardly. We just do – hate that is – to anyone who…hurts us. If I were to tell you that you were ugly and needed a bath, would you hate me?_"

Blinking, Naruto giggled. "_No, because you're looking out for me. You're saying that my fox form isn't what meets the eye and I smell so I should take care of those faults and become a new fox._"

Carefully, Iruka poured in some soy sauce to their dinner. "_Well. That's not how it works for most humans. First we try to disprove those words, by yelling and calling someone else names. That leads to violence. Then to utter hate to the other individual. You're lucky that you lack the ability to hate. Other people are just…there. Other animals will go around and annoy you, but you don't hate them because an animal can unravel the need of that other creature. We can't see the need of an enemy. It's hard to explain._" Putting the spoon down, the human approached the other room and sat next to Naruto.

"_Is that why they hate daddy? Because he told them to take a bath because they smell? Because really, most of the humans I've seen so far do smell. Like Sakura! She's got this odor on her like flowers. Lots and lots of flowers. It makes my nose hurt and clogs my senses._"

Chuckling, Iruka rubbed Naruto's mane. "_No, but your father hurt a lot of people in our village. He started with one person and it became thousands that he hurt physically. In the end, people feared him. I think that's why people hate him too, because we fear him._"

"Oh." Naruto lowered his head.

"_So who's coming tonight._"

Blinking, Naruto smiled. "Sakura 'iv Sasuke come', Sasuke 'mae be', Kakashi 'iv Iruka naked." He repeated the words roughly and from memory. "_See! They're all coming!_"

Surprised by the list, Iruka turned off the burner. "Naruto, I'm afraid none of them are coming…well Kakashi will, but not because I'm naked." He sighed when Naruto gave him a confused glance and began translating the phrase in fox.

"Sasuke say mae be. Mae be mean yes, yes?"

"No."

Gruffly, Naruto walked off towards the back rooms. "_I'm going to go study._" When the boy was gone, Iruka walked out the door. He had to go talk to someone about this.

* * *

Konoha had changed so much, the masked figure realized as he stepped past the gate and into the dusked over village. It had expanded over the years; becoming an elaborate city rather than the quiet community it once had been when he ruled. _Sarutobi-sama really out did himself this time._ Arashi praised the old man. His eyes raked over the streets as older questions finally rose in his mind. Just where could his son and the tutor be staying? There were probably millions of hotels now. Perhaps he should have taken a fox scout with him when he'd left the Fox village?

"Naruto, Naruto why couldn't you just leave a trail of destruction to help me?" The blonde chuckled as he walked down another street, tightening the cloak around him so no one could tell exactly who he was. That'd cause too much trouble. He wasn't sure how long he'd been walking when he noticed two girls around Naruto's age squabbling near a flower stand about some boy named Sasuke. Isn't that the child my little boy has a crush on? Arashi smiled, they'd know something about his child.

"Excuse me, misses?" He approached them. Like good children, their first response was to go on the defensive. The blond, a beautiful girl Arashi noted, relaxed first. "I'm looking for my son. He came here about a week ago. Kind of short with blonde hair and blue eyes and likely being loud? Oh! And he probably has a pleasant man following him – an adult."

To his surprise it was the pink haired blossom that spoke in a mix of politeness laced with hotness. Oh he'd seen this behavior before in a little girl he used to teach. "Yes, I've seen him. He's my team member. You're his dad? Why did you send that other man to take care of him?"

"I wanted him to grow up some in this village, I had some other things to attend to. Can you tell me where they are?"

"With Kakashi-sensei. He's been housing them since they came here. Hehe," the pink haired girl giggled behind her hand at some thought, "I can't say I know where Kakashi-sensei lives though. That's all I know."

"Which we're happy about!" The blonde huffed. "Your son's been flirting with my boyfriend, Sasuke-"

"Oh shut up, Ino-pig! Sasuke's my boyfriend!"

"In your dreams, billboard brow!"

Chuckling, Arashi nodded as he pushed sweat from his brow without uncovering his face. Why did he get the feeling seeing his son wasn't going to be so easy? Especially with Kakashi around it was going to be even tougher. The silver haired protégée was never very good at concealing his temper, especially when someone close had deceived him. "Kakashi-sensei. Right, thank you." He let the girls fight out their infuriation by themselves. He knew where Kakashi lived. He doubted the man moved much. Arashi decided his next plan of action. He was going to have to carefully sneak in and out, or just come to the door, introduce himself as a woman and Naruto's mother (or as a man and the blonde's father, but he doubted Naruto would follow that plan). Henge wouldn't work, Kakashi was too smart and well trained for that.

How he wished it were Obito he tried fooling and not Kakashi. At least that would make his life easier.

* * *

"Look, I can't just drag Sasuke to your little party. I doubt he'd come anyway." Kakashi nibbled on his rice patty happily. He definitely won inviting Iruka into his little apartment. Not only was it always clean but also he was eating the best of foods. If it meant only the finest of foods made into beautiful arrays of characters, the copy ninja would also accept the brunet's wifely tendencies of bickering out his ear.

"Will you stop eating!" Iruka slapped his hand on the table. "That snotty little…" he coughed, "I mean, that young man. I can understand he had a difficult childhood, but he shouldn't push aside people. He must also understand with Naruto it's either yes or no, not a maybe. The boy has never heard of something called 'maybe' or 'might' it's either 'I will do this' or 'I will do that.' To do neither would mean his death!"

Stubbornly, Kakashi slurped down a noodle. "And maybe you should understand that nothing goes your way. Welcome to society. We're not going to lie on our backs and do what you want us to do." Why was he even arguing, he didn't care. Eating another rice ball, he smacked his lips fully aware of the spoon coming towards his head. Grabbing it, he continued eating. "See, I want you naked and in bed with me."

"Never."

Following his sticky food with a cup of sake he had poured himself earlier, Kakashi shook his head. "Exactly. No one gets what they want. I'm sure you want me to be dignified at the table. Guess what, princess. It's not going to happen until you give me reason to fix my habits." Though his mouth continued moving, and his thoughts still on Iruka, he could feel his eyes shifting towards the back room. He could have sworn he felt an extra chakra move in suddenly and just disappear.

"What is it Kakashi?" Iruka whispered.

"Something's in there." The shinobi moved out of his seat and stealthily approached Naruto and Iruka's bedroom door. Throwing the door open, he had a kunai ready to throw but froze in mid-step. Another blonde, not Naruto, glanced up with utter hatred towards someone. Iruka? "Arashi-sensei?" Kakashi tried his voice.

Standing up, the fourth hokage ignored his student. "What is wrong with my son, Iruka?"

"T-There was some miscommunication between him and Sasuke." Iruka whispered, looking down at the smaller blonde's sleeping face. It was so worn with tears, probably from going to sleep crying.

Arashi returned to his son's bed, touching the boy's shoulder. Groggily, the other woke up. "_Naruto, are you okay?_

"_Mommy! It was terrible! Sasuke lied! He said he would come to Iruka's dinner tonight, and Sakura was going to come, and no one came! Since Sasuke lied about coming, I think he lied about fighting to mate with him?_ The blonde's voice broke into sobs again as he cried into his mother's cloak once more.

Iruka stepped closer. "I'm sorry-"

Holding his hand up, Arashi halted the brunet's speech. "I don't want to hear it; it's too late for this regret. Go wash your face, Naruto, then we'll talk some more. Iruka…can you retrieve Naruto's belongings. You'll be retiring elsewhere."

"Arashi-sensei!" Kakashi regained his senses. "Is that you?"

"No, Kakashi," the fourth whispered sternly, "you never saw me, and you will never repeat this evening. Ever. Is this clear?"

The silver haired man froze. "No, it's not."

"…" Arashi sighed. "We'll discuss this tomorrow as well."

"Then stay here, sensei. There's plenty of room. I want to talk about what you're doing. Alive that is. Please." Kakashi tried stepping forward again.

"We're leaving. Gather your belongings Naruto-chan." Helping his son with his things, just like his reappearance, Arashi was gone with his son and Iruka leaving the dazed Jounin in the extra bedroom trying to understand just what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

The Fox and His Mate  
**By** Selim  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Summary**: Naruto wants Sasuke for his mate, plain and simple. To do so, he must prove himself an adult in his mother's eyes, a strong leader in his father's, and a powerful Shinobi in Sasuke's.  
**Pairings**: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, and Kyuubi x Arashi 

* * *

Thank you: (FF) ShounenAi, Tazaredfrog, Vixenia, darktulip, Brenu, Joellesandy, angel61991, update update update update, Zoomi, To Be Continued To Be Conti... , Immortal Sailor Cosmos (AFF) hisoka kurosaki, SasuNaru25, XZanayu, Zuka, PieldeLava, psychopathicshe, lo, kaa-san, Hen, AoiKitsune, kawaiicrimsonkitsune, Aots, Skittles are my drug of choice, Inigeshi, and bluegenjutsu

* * *

_"Arashi-sensei?" Staring over his shoulder, Arashi smiled when his student approached cautiously. Obito wasn't usually this shy, but when he was, the teacher knew it was usually important. Sitting down next to Arashi, Obito lowered his head in a bit of shame. An awkward silence fell between them, and the blonde knew if he waited the young Uchiha would start speaking about it. "Is this why you always send us off to finish the camp chores or participate in smaller parts of a mission? T-to have sex with an animal?"_

_Blinking in shock, the jounin reached his hand out to touch the younger boy's shoulder. "Of course not!" Running his fingers across the dirt, Arashi choose his words carefully. His sex life had nothing to do with his student. "I will never abandon a mission on you guys. Today…was Kyuu's and my first time, next time I'll sort out the difference in my personal life and my work life with him. I'm sorry you had to see that." Standing up, the teacher dusted himself off._

_"How did you tell someone like that your feelings?"_

_"Hm?"_

_Obito brushed his fingers through his slightly long hair. "It's nothing. I won't tell anyone, but I get this feeling something is going to happen when I watched the two of you." Walking away, Obito abandoned Arashi to think it through._

_"He didn't look like the observant type." Kyuubi's approached the dazed adult, his nine tails flowing behind him as his humanoid form stretched. "But don't take it too seriously. I would never hurt you, you know that." The demon took his human mate's face in his hands. "So beautiful," a clawed finger pressed against Arashi's lip. Kissing the finger, Arashi looked directly in his lover's eyes. "What's wrong?"_

_"Please don't." Arashi pulled away. "Kyuubi, for the sake of my students, I don't want to do that type of…stuff in public again. Just visit when I'm in Konoha or something. I can't let our relationship bother my life as a shinobi."_

_"…I understand, my beautiful." Kyuubi wrapped his arms around the blond. "When will you be coming to my lands later?" Arashi just smiled and started off into the woods._

* * *

Naruto loved sleeping in his fox form. The little fox would curl his tails around whoever he was sleeping with (if he was) and would nestle himself into a corner or curve of someone's body. That was how Arashi woke up. Kyuubi always slept in his humanoid form, so the extra heat was irritable. On the other bed, Iruka was stretched out in a light sleep. When they'd first arrived at the hotel, it'd been a hassle to just get the room without any identification, but when Naruto began crying again, they were quickly given a room where the men had fallen asleep.

Blinking, Arashi recalled all that had happened that night. He had so much to explain now. He'd planned on just checking on his son and being gone like that, but the next thing he knew he was yelling at Iruka and his old student. He was also making unreasonable schedules expecting the hokage to follow through with them without reason. Rubbing his forehead, Arashi whined. What was wrong with him? He kind of blamed living with Kyuubi as the start of his new faults. There everything was done his way, even when he rebuilt a lot of the kingdom for his human liking. No one complained to his face. _But you're not in the village anymore, Arashi, you're in Konoha as a nobody again. Stop being a spoiled brat._

"Mommy…" Naruto whimpered against his neck, the little fox child's snout morphed into a humanoid body.

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan. Did I wake you up?" Arashi hugged his child. The little boy shook his head no in a lie, whimpering something about always waking up at that time. Sitting up, the older blonde put his child on his lap, not the least bit surprised when his son shifted again into his fox form and began cleaning his chin with his long animal tongue. "I don't need a bath, honey. I'll take one in the shower this morning. Why don't you bathe yourself?"

Nodding, the little fox huddled in a corner. Smiling, Arashi reached towards the other bed, jogging the brunet's shoulder. "Iruka, if you would feel more comfortable you can stay with Kakashi, I won't mind."

"…I've sworn to protect Naruto. I have to stay with him and you."

Smiling, Arashi walked towards the bathroom. "Whatever you say, Iruka." _But I think my old student would have liked it Iruka stayed. I've never seen a Hatake without a mask so easily._ He wasn't stupid enough to miss the upset look in Iruka's eyes, almost as if the brunet was hoping Arashi would have ordered this action. _After my behavior last night, I don't blame him for wanting to leave though._

From the living area, Iruka sat against the bed board watching Naruto bathe himself. "I'm sorry that I ruined your mating process. I wanted to help you establish a friendship first. I forgot that this is a human society and it's not all easy as I first imagined it to be." He swept his hair back as Naruto's fox body crawled into his lap comfortably. His fox tongue clicked at the foreign sound for a second as he thought of what next to say. Instead, he was meet with a black snout in front of his face and bored blue eyes of his fox lord. "If we're going to be staying here, I need to do some shopping…but we don't have any money left…shit. At least it was kind of free when we were staying with Kakashi."

"Didn't Sarutobi give you a job?" Arashi asked as he walked back in the room, drying his hair with a large towel.

"Well…not exactly. I have to take a chuunin exam, and he's agreed to test it soon against already chuunin to see my level since your letter stated I had the ability and you tested me yourself. Until the test, I do minor chores around the academy but mostly I have to stay with Naruto to translate his Jounin instructor – Kakashi." Iruka placed Naruto on the floor and started towards the bathroom himself.

Putting his clothes on from the day before, Arashi plucked the only table in the room outwards. "I'll discuss with Sarutobi at lengths of your ability, but I don't mind you just translating Naruto. The thing is, however, we need money. I won't put it past that my old bank account was shut down, so that's not an option." Setting an extra chair on in front of the table, Arashi grabbed Naruto's back skin around the neck. "Why don't you go out and play today, sweetie?" He whispered.

Henging to his human form, Naruto dug into his knapsack for clothes. "Iruka didn't mean any harm…" The little fox whispered. "He was just…trying to do everything right. I'm going to make sure Sasuke's okay. Maybe he was sick? Human's get sick a lot more than we do!"

Kissing the boy's cheek, Arashi pushed his son back towards his outfit. "Get dressed and go and play. I don't think Kakashi will be training you or anyone else today."

"Okay!" Naruto tugged on his orange trousers and black shirt. With a mock salute towards his mother, he ran out of the room and in the direction of the training field. Since coming to Konoha, he realized, he hadn't trained at all. That was why Sasuke wanted nothing to do with him! Naruto stopped. That could explain everything! His mother had several suitors in the demon world because of his abnormal strength. Here, Naruto hadn't shown any form of skill except for changing forms! "_Naruto has to toughen up!_"

"You look strong enough with out it."

Turning around, Naruto smiled at the person that interfered with his personal conversations. "_Hey! You're the guy that helped me yesterday! Thank you!_" He smiled sweetly at the dark haired man. "_Oh! We haven't even introduced ourselves!_ Name Naruto!"

The other teen blinked, if only for a second, before his face peeled into a weak smile. "My name's Neji. It must be destiny that we meet twice in two days. Are you here, waiting for your teacher? Or are you visiting Konoha?"

"_Huh?_ Naruto not talk well?" He shifted his weight onto one leg.

Sitting on a lone stone, Neji folded his legs under him and offered Naruto to sit across. "Where are you from?" He slowed down his words. "What village?"

"From?" Naruto tapped his chin. He'd heard that word somewhere before… "Naruto from _Fox Village_."

Smiling, Neji leaned forward some towards Naruto. "_Fox Village_, is it around?" He pointed towards the woods. Naruto eagerly nodded confirmation. "Why did you come here? The Chuunin exams aren't for awhile."

The blonde ran his fingers through the dirt as he translated the words he did know. "Neji not like Naruto?" He tried, having heard the teen say something along the lines of 'go away,' several neighbors around Kakashi's place had said the very same phrase when they didn't want him around. Especially since news that he was Kyuubi was going around. _How mean, is he confusing me for the naughty things my daddy did?_

"No! I guess I like you. We've just meet. I'm curious as to who you are." Neji dusted himself off. "Are you busy? Would you like to train with me?"

"Train?"

"Yes. Then I'll buy us some lunch, have you ever had ramen?"

"Naruto eat…ramen?" The blonde scratched his head. "Neji train Naruto and eat ramen!" The blonde smiled at his new friend. Not even with his stronger senses than most humans did he smell Sasuke glaring at them from the tree line. Neji smirked over at the foliage before taking the blonde's hand, telling the boy about a more appropriate training ground just north from there and all about ramen.

* * *

Iruka opened the door for Kakashi and Sarutobi when the two arrived at the apartments. On the bed, Arashi leaned forward, his fingers tapping against his chin in deep thought. The hokage stepped in front of the blonde's line of vision with an awkward bow that Arashi quickly returned. "It's nice to see you, Arashi. Alive."

Sitting down, the outsider wrapped his arms around his torso subconsciously. "I'm not too surprised I was assumed dead. But it's very nice to see you too, Sandaime-sama. Took the office again, I see."

"Mmhm. Too old for the job, if you asked me, but there was no one open to take the position after the Kyuubi attacks except me. Your disappearance was so sudden and it seemed like a bad call to put a new man in charge, so they asked me to come back and put everything back together. That was thirteen years ago. Want the job back?"

Chuckling, Arashi shook his head. "No thank you. I'm just here to make sure my son is doing fine."

"Arashi-sensei," Kakashi stepped forward but was stopped by Iruka. The jounin gave Iruka an awkward glance before speaking again. "If you were alive, why didn't you come home? Why did you leave us?" His mask quivered at his lips, as if he wanted to ask his teacher "why did you leave me?" Arashi rolled his tongue around his teeth before licking his lips.

"Kyuubi attacked Konoha for me and Naruto. Originally I had planned on sealing him in our son, that way he got what he came for. I was still so weak after giving birth that I didn't activate the sealing in time and Kyuubi's tails came down. When I awoke I was in Kyuubi's room, my son nursing happily from me. I did try returning to Konoha several times, but Kyuubi was always there to intersect me some how. I guess I gave up after awhile and settled down with my family." Arashi smiled at Iruka. "But Kyuubi wasn't that mean either. He tried making my life as enjoyable as possible. He made me foods from Konoha, let me train my son and Iruka as I pleased, and didn't question anything I wanted."

Kakashi stepped back at Iruka's insistence. "I see," Sarutobi whispered. "So you'll be gone shortly?"

"Probably."

"Then I ask that you refrain from the public knowledge. It won't be good if Konoha knows you're alive. There might be a solution around all this, but I can't think of one right now. Do you have money to survive?"

Awkwardly, Arashi rubbed the back of his head.

Sarutobi nodded "Understandable. Kakashi you will take Arashi, Naruto, and Iruka under your care until the Chuunin exams come and we test Iruka and the others. Is there any issue to this?"

"No." The group said in union.

"Good. I hope to see you more during your stay, Arashi."

The blonde smiled, bowing his head. "I'll like that. Thanks for your time, Sandaime-sama." For a second, his eyes met with Kakashi's. "I hope I'm not a burden to you, Kakashi."

"You never will be, teacher."


	7. Chapter 7

The Fox and His Mate 

By Selim

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto wants Sasuke for his mate, plain and simple. To do so, he must prove himself an adult in his mother's eyes, a strong leader in his father's, and a powerful Shinobi in Sasuke's.

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, and Kyuubi x Arashi

* * *

Thank you: (FF) The SmallestGhost, .com-file, Immortal Sailor Cosmos, SoSickOfNyQuil, Manna, Brenu, Darktulip, Shounen-Ai, Akira-sama (AFF) SasuNaru25, Hisoka Kurosaki, Hen, Kyu000, Kawaiicrimsonkitsune, and Travellyr

* * *

_Clawed fingers roamed the firmness around his belly and Arashi couldn't hide his giggle. Glancing over his shoulder at Kyuubi, the jounin instructor smiled brightly. "Kyuu-chan. I have to tell you something really important." He sat up and crawled onto his lover's lap. Their lips met for a fraction of a second before Kyuubi pulled apart to grace other parts of the human's body. Arashi laughed as they touched a highly sensitive part of his body. _

_"What is it?" Kyuubi asked, nipping at the adult's neck again._

_Kyuubi's hand brushed against the purple head of Arashi's penis, playing with the sensitive tip. "Yes. Awesome." His voice was husky as he began rolling his love's balls in his palm. Spasming, Arashi finally came. "But you can't accept it." He finally said, licking the sperm from his fingers. "It was fine for you to be a jounin instructor because I could always see you during your missions. But as a hokage, you will no longer leave the village, nor have time to see me. If we are to remain mates, you are to leave Konoha and return to the fox village with me now."_

_Pulling away, Arashi glared at the man he'd given his body to multiple times. "I can't just leave Konoha! And I've already accepted the job! If this is how you feel, Kyuubi, then I'm going to have to leave you. We've played this game long enough." About to stand up, the human wasn't ready for the fist that connected to his jaw, knocking the sense out of him. Landing in a pile of leaves, the human blinked, trying to regain his vision._

_"You are my mate." Kyuubi continued, pulling himself on top of Arashi. His hands busied themselves, ridding his own body of clothes until he was crouched on Arashi, naked. "I will prove that you belong to me and you will come willingly home with me." Arashi gasped as his legs were spread open. Eagerly, he tried to crawl away, to get away from the rampaging animal, but he was too slow. In one fluid motion, Kyuubi slammed past tightened muscles and deeply into Arashi's body. For a second, he froze and his hands returned to Arashi's belly. A claw cut into the skin, making a sealing circle and before Arashi could scream it was activated and his ex-lover began raping him again with animalistic thrusts._

_When it was all done, Arashi was left in the open cleaning the blood from his belly and his legs, choking on his sobs before returning to Konoha as if nothing was wrong. Nine months later, Kyuubi attacked Konoha to reclaim his first son, Naruto, and his jilted mate, Kazama Arashi. _

* * *

"'I will tell you w-where you can go to see the red fox.'" Naruto looked up for confirmation from his mother and teacher as the hard back book fiddled in his hands. Over his cup of tea, Arashi smiled at his son as the boy messily wrote the words on a piece of paper before finding root words to translate them properly. Again, he repeated the sentence but this time in his fox language.

"Very good, Naruto!" Iruka smiled from the kitchen where he was cleaning dishes. "Thank you so much for the book, Neji-san. It seems like an excellent help for Naruto's studies." He quirked another look at the young preteen sitting across the table from Naruto learning the fox's tongue from Arashi.

"It was nothing." The preteen sipped at his tea. "I want to help Naruto assimilate himself into our society. It's also nice to learn his language as well." Pale eyes faced Arashi's cloaked body before they returned to the page in front of him as Naruto expelled even more words for the next sentence. Leaning forward over the page, Neji tried that sentence afterwards in the fox tongue and in Japanese. The entire action was watched by a cool, lazy eye in the living room.

Kakashi situated himself further in his chair, his fingers tapping against the lining of the cushion as he stared over the Hyuuga in his kitchen. He had a dim feeling that something was up. Such a person like Neji wouldn't waste his time learning another language he'd probably never use unless he really wanted something. Namely the little fox-eared child laughing at a joke that only he could understand. "Naruto," Kakashi finally raised his voice. He was about to continue his sentence when a knocking on the door occurred.

Smiling politely, Iruka went to fetch it. Blinking, Kakashi stiffened in his chair when he saw a medium sized red fox sitting on his doorstep. The small family seemed to know who it was when Naruto ran across the room to give the animal a hug. "_Uncle Maminaru!_" He half dragged the large fox into the apartment. Once the door was shut the fox transformed into a tall red-haired human wearing satin robes.

In his arms was clutched a small bag that Kakashi hadn't noticed when the fox entered the apartment. Blushing the fox held the bag towards Iruka. His accent was thick with the forced human tongue. "I, uh, found this on my way to the lands, Iruka-kun. You can have it if you like." Smiling politely, Iruka opened the bag and gasped. "T, They reminded me of your eyes." Taking the black onyx gems, Iruka let the thread tying them together flow between his fingers.

"It's beautiful! Oh, Mami-sama, I can't have these." The servant tried pushing them back into the original owner's hand, but they were instead wrapped around his neck.

"No, they are not half as beautiful without you wearing them." Kakashi stifled a gag.

Glancing over his shoulder, Naruto rushed to Kakashi's side and whispered out, "That Maminaru, Maminaru want mate Iruka."

"Yes…I realized that." Kakashi whispered. At the table, Arashi broke into laughter, ignoring the glare that Kakashi sent his way. Naruto shuffled his footing back towards the table next to Neji as the new fox rushed to stand in front of Arashi with a large, polite, smile.

"Kyuubi-sama has sent me here to be another guard for you, Lady-sama." His gaze quickly shifted back to Iruka. "Not that Iruka-kun is _inadequate_for the job! Very different reason!" He glanced worriedly from Iruka to Arashi. Still smiling, Iruka returned to the kitchen and brought out a cup of water for Maminaru.

Smiling behind his cloak, the mated human pulled Naruto's learning supplies from the table, knowing that the blond was no longer interested in studying. Neji remained quiet as Naruto tugged Kakashi out of his seat, feverously whispering something or another about defending his property. Throughout all this, Arashi almost missed a very light and hesitant knock at his student's front door. Pushing past the group, the older blond opened the door. "May I help you?" He asked a boy about the age of his own son. The dark haired (tinted blue) child glanced up and toughened up.

"My name's Sasuke. Is Naruto here-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed running outside and into the brunette's arms. "Sasuke miss!"

Glancing into the room, Sasuke's eyes narrowed at something or someone before he took Naruto's hand and passed over a small handful of picked daisies. "I'm sorry for missing your small party, Naruto. I had some chores to do at the house – cleaning, watering, laundry, and such. Maybe I can make it up to you by taking you out for lunch?"

"Lunch?" Naruto tilted his head to the side. Arashi tapped his son's back, pushing the boy forward. "Naruto have friend, Sasuke." Naruto pointed towards Neji. "'Maybe' Sasuke friend Neji and Naruto?" He opened the door more to let Sasuke in. The dark haired child glared inside before clasping Naruto's hand and dragging him off. In the other room, Neji snorted and took off in a jog after them. Smirking, Arashi shut the door behind the kids.

For a second, past the cloak and the shade, Arashi and Kakashi's eyes met. "I understand you being here, Maminaru and I will accept it. I hope this trip will also be a learning experience. Kakashi, why don't you and I go spar or something? It's been years since we've last seen each other; let's see if you've gotten any better. Iruka, you're dismissed for the evening. Go have fun."

"Thank you, Arashi-sama." Iruka smiled, playing with his new necklace. Taking his old student's hand, both shinobi were gone in seconds.

* * *

"Uchiha, Naruto and I were spending the day together, there's no need for you to be here." Neji pried Naruto's hand from Sasuke's grip and stepped forward between the two. Naruto squeaked as the two men exchanged a glaring match.

Sasuke lowered his gaze for a nanosecond towards Naruto. "You're my mate, aren't you?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "Naruto want mate Sasuke. Battle Sasuke mate. Eh…Neji Sasuke mate?" The boy glanced around worriedly that he'd been parading with the supposed enemy. Both men looked sickened at the comment. _So they aren't._ Naruto smiled sweetly. "Yes then!" He took Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke mate."

Both preteens glowered at each other. Tightening his grip on Naruto's hand, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the little blond. "Yes, Hyuuga. I'm to be his mate so go away."

"You're not his mate yet, Uchiha. He's still open. Besides, we were hanging out long before you showed up, so it's only fair that you go away. Come on, Naruto-chan," the pale eyed teen smiled sweetly, "let's go to the training field. We can practice your language skills some more there." In a matter of seconds, Naruto found himself in the middle of a childish yanking contest for a reason he wasn't even sure. His shoulder strained at the rough tug that came from the Uchiha that the fox let out a whine and clawed away from the two – his henge no longer up.

Baring his fangs, the fox twisted his ears back to show how angry he was. "Naruto no friend Sasuke and Neji!" Huffing, he rushed off in another direction.

"Look what you did, Uchiha!"

"Hn. It was your fault."

In the distance, Naruto ran past the large rock with thousands of names and into the woods where he felt most safe. Falling to his knees, the fox grabbed his shoulder with a wince. Why were they hurting him? Slamming his fist into the ground, Naruto growled. Squirrels glanced over at him and laughed, making the fox hiss lowly at them and caused both to scuttle up the tree to their own safety. From behind someone was giggling. A smell of dirt washed over the area and Naruto turned to face large eyes of glee from the child that had followed him a few days before. His memory searched if he could remember the boy's name. Konoha…maru… "Konohamaru…?" He tried.

"You know my name!" The child squealed in delight and came out from under the fake rock he'd been beneth. "What's your name, fox-man?"

Fox-man? Naruto clicked his tongue. "Naruto! Konohamaru friend?" He smiled.

The boy put both of his hands against his side and smirked. "It takes a lot to be the great Konohamaru's friend! You have to teach me how to form into a fox or something cool like that before we're 'friends!'"

Touching his chin, Naruto tilted his heels back. His tongue slid out and touched his chapped lips. "_I don't understand you._" It was so hard to make friends when you just can't understand what they are talking about. Naruto stuck his bottom lip out. From the corner of his eye he could see those blasted squirrels approach again, crawling towards him happily. In a second, he shifted into his fox form and jumped them. They rushed away, turned for a second and laughed. So did the kid. "_It's not funny! Squirrels are nasty animals! They carry those diseases and pick on other animals._"

The boy just smiled and ran towards the fox's form. Climbing up, Konohamaru shifted his legs on both sides of neck, hitching a ride. Naruto's eyes widened. He was a prince! Not some … animal that could be rode around! Thrusting his back, he tried throwing his rider off, but the little boy held on tightly, digging his sandals into Naruto's shoulder blades with a sudden cry of, "giddiup!"

If it weren't for the fact that Naruto didn't want to hurt the rider, he would have rolled out on his back to get the boy off. Instead, the fox stopped his motion and morphed back into his human form. The little child clutched hold around his neck. "Aw! Come on!"

Reaching down, the little fox grabbed his shirt. The boy dropped off from his back. "Naruto play." He spoke in a tone of finality.

"You want to play another game!" The small boy shot up. "It's called ninja! You can play the demon fox and I'll play the heroic Konoha ninja! It's really a fun game!" The little boy jabbed Naruto's side. Squealing in delight, the small fox demon jumped away – fully understanding that the child wanted to play another game. Shifting again, the growing demon jumped to a limb far from Konohamaru, his long animal tongue sticking down mockingly at the human.

Huffing, Konohamaru slammed his hands to his sides. "That's not fair!" But nonetheless he climbed up after. Chubby hands grasped the tree as he began slipping and, feeling bad for the boy, Naruto dropped one of his nine tails to be grasped upon. Happily, the child clung on as he was raised high into the trees. "Wo-ow!" Pointing to the side, he glanced towards Naruto. "See that. That's my grandpa."

"…Grandpa?" Naruto whispered, confused. It was the old guy that had put him on the same team as Sasuke. And Sakura. And Kakashi.

The boy frowned and clicked his heels out before reaching over the limbs. Awkwardly, he poked Naruto with his finger. "And the ninja strikes his distracted enemy!" Laughing, the fox climbed up another branch before freezing. Something new was coming forward. Looking down, he saw a glasses wearing ninja step out of the tree line. Adjusting the glasses on his face, the man looked around for someone. "Sh." Konohamaru hissed. "That's my teacher, Ebisu." Naruto growled in warning as the man approached the tree and glanced up.

"Lord Konohamaru! You had us worried when you didn't show up for your lessons! Hm?" He looked closer before recoiling. "Shit! Lord Konohamaru, stand still. It's Kyuubi! Get down from there, Lord Konohamaru! Leave the lord alone!"

Growling loudly, Naruto shouted back down, "Naruto! Not Kyuubi!" Shifting into his demon form, the fox pulled Konohamaru on his back and jumped to the next branch. The man was on his trail in seconds. Konohamaru's grip tightened as they made it into the village. A kunai flashed to the side of Naruto's eye and the fox fell from the tree, careful not to land on his little rider. It took a bit to regain all his senses but when he did he was gone in a flash again. The training field was his next surroundings, and by chance his mother and teacher were already there. Whining, the demon rushed behind his mother, his little rider sliding down his back.

"Naruto! What's wrong? Who's this?"

Kakashi seemed less thrilled as he bent down to Konohamaru's level. "Taking up fox back riding, Konohamaru-sama? Where's Ebisu?" Not long after he made that comment, the bushes were pushed aside and the teacher stepped out. "Oh." He stood up again and faced the other man.

"Kakashi! Kyuubi has Lord Konohamaru!"

Arashi scratched his chin behind his cloak before glancing down at his child. "Sir," he said deeply, "This is not Kyuubi. Kyuubi is...dead." He glanced as his son, who was being strangled by the little boy. Naruto glared back up before transforming into a human. His clothes still intact, having been morphed with the fox in his fear. "Naruto-kun, what's going on?" This form hadn't faulted Ebisu from wanting to attack.

"Sasuke fight Neji! Naruto go! Konohamaru friend. Play n, ninja!" The boy cried.

Rubbing his chin, Kakashi nodded. "I see. Don't worry Ebisu, we'll make sure Konohamaru returns safe and sound after he finishes playing with Naruto. And don't worry, this might be a fox demon, but he has no plans on killing anyone here. So just leave him alone." Using the toe of his shoe, he poked the side of Naruto's heel. The blond scurried on to the front near Kakashi. "Tell him you'll be good to Konohamaru."

The child touched his cheek before smiling. "Naruto good. Naruto friend." He tried to introduce himself.

"See! No harm done! Be gone Ebisu. Go away Naruto. Konohamaru." The little brunette boy gave the jounin a mock salute. Naruto looked at his mother before taking Konohamaru's hand and fleeing towards the village. Ebisu growled and took off after the two, ignoring the surprised look from Kakashi. "Ah." He smiled. "Sorry about that, Arashi-sensei."

Arashi sat down on a post, staring at the three fleeing forms. "It's fine. It's not the first time Naruto's been confused for being his father and probably won't be the last. So, back to what we were talking about. You and Iruka."

The jounin faced the other direction embarrassed.

"Kyuubi may have given his blessing for Maminaru to court Iruka, but I'll give you my blessing. Iruka may be accepting of fox culture, but he doesn't really have a thing for them, so you'll have a chance. It appears that Iruka will have tonight off. Maybe you should take him out to see the stars and get good Konoha food that he hasn't had in thirteen years. He'd love that."

"Are you saying take him out on a date?"

Rubbing his forehead, Arashi snorted. "You're so dense for a genius Kakashi. Yes. If you stand back and let Maminaru get to Iruka first, don't bother trying. It's not like the two have mated yet. I'm going into town. There's some information I wish to look up before I return to Kyuubi's village. Have fun." Smirking the ex-hokage left the training field, leaving his student to ponder just what to do for Iruka.


	8. Chapter 8

The Fox and His Mate  
**By** Selim  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Summary**: Naruto wants Sasuke for his mate, plain and simple. To do so, he must prove himself an adult in his mother's eyes, a strong leader in his father's, and a powerful Shinobi in Sasuke's.  
**Pairings**: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, and Kyuubi x Arashi

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Brenu, oOSilverKyuubiOo, Shounen-Ai, Darktulip, Tsukuyomi Amaterasu, Blackrosebunny, Lil-Vixen24, Ttakuya, JoelleSandy, Akuma Memento Mori, Zellyaani, FallenAangelKiya, Smartlikeshikamaru, Velveteen-Dragon. (AFF) Travellyr, SasuNaru25, DuosAngel, beautifullove348, Lo, Kawaiicrimsonkitsune, SneakyFox, Kai, and Bloodhill 

**What was with the flowers from Sasuke?**  
Sasuke's still human. In technicality, he was asking Naruto on a date (thus giving flowers), 'course Naruto wouldn't understand this gesture but it's still a gift from Sasuke.

* * *

_Their bed was made of fine furs from animals that had fed his people. He had made, himself, a shelled casing to surround the furs to have it resemble that of a human bed long before he brought his human lover into the room. Kyuubi wanted their first days together to be perfect on both parts. He hadn't expected by the end of they day he'd need to rest and recover from a long fight, have an unconscious lover, and have a baby cooing in his arms. But, being the flexible person that he was, Kyuubi laid his mate and child along the fur and watched as the two laid together. _

Naruto (he had long since decided the baby's name) looked just like his mother. Beautiful blond hair that dressed his humanoid head to keep him warm. Dull blue eyes, incapable of sight for the first few days, tried staying open before the baby gave up and fell asleep. He looked perfect. The signs of being a demon were his long ears where human ears should be, furry paws for hands and feet, a long, orange tail that escaped his tail bone, and symmetrical scars marred into chubby cheeks as whiskers. Though he looked like a demon, the smell around him was purely human. Kyuubi touched his son's paw, it wrapped around his slender finger. 

"Kyuubi-sama, humans come from the forest, burning our lands." Kyuubi frowned and marched out of the room, his wounds almost healed over. 

"Watch them, insure Arashi doesn't run." 

In a flash he was out of his lands and approaching the humans that were attacking his territory. Angry shinobi children, grabbed at fox warriors defending their lands, trying to kill them. In a flash, Kyuubi slammed his larger body into one as he morphed into his demon form. The teenager was dead. 

Growling, he turned to anaylze the others as they rushed out of the area. Well, four of the five remaining did. The last, a young preteen with his black hair pulled back in a messy pony tail picked up rocks and threw them at him, screaming profanities with each projectile. Kyuubi didn't move as he listened to the kids cries as the brave child sobbed with each rock. 

"My mother! You murderer! You killed my mother!" Another rock hit his face, but Kyuubi didn't move as he thought about his own child at home, lying next to his mother. The child threw a much larger rock, his last one, when Kyuubi decided to move. Reaching out, he picked up the black haired child by the scruff of the neck, causing the boy to scream a flail to free himself. 

He'd give this human to Arashi to raise.

* * *

In the tall grass, Naruto watched anxiously as birds fluttered together to receive the seed of their babies. His sensitive ears could hear the animals moans as the forbidden songs of their males echoed across the skies. Frowning, he glanced down the field towards Konoha and in the direction of his mate. Shame rose in his chest as he glanced from Konoha to the birds. Maybe he was trying too hard. He sighed deeply. 

"_Good morning, Naruto._" A rough accent cut in. Turning his head, Naruto smiled at his teacher. 

"It afternoon, Kakashi, not morning." He brought his sights back up to the birds that were finishing copulating their mating. "Pretty." He whispered as the male bird flew off to find another strand for their developed nest. Carefully, Naruto ripped a few strands of hair from his head and held them up. The bird, without a thought, took them and fluttered back to his mate. 

Kakashi blinked. "Never seen them do that before." He admitted. "Anyway." He took a seat next to Naruto and the blond sat up to see what his teacher needed. "Some important individuals are coming to Konoha from the Village in the Sand. Our team was asked to be their guides while they're here. I've separated our group out and you've been assigned for their teammate Gaara." He frowned at the blank look Naruto was giving him and sighed. He'd just have to have someone else explain that Naruto was going to work with someone else for awhile. "So how's mating with Sasuke?" 

Frowning further, Naruto broke eye contact. "Sasuke no mate. Naruto not good mate, not he?" He sighed. His father had held his mother for near fifteen years. Even more! And here he was, unable to get Sasuke's attention in the human's short life span. He was starting to believe he should give up and return to the fox village where he could continue his studies as a leader and wait for his fifth birthday before searching for a demon mate. 

"Don't give up." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "You going to stay here and watch birds mate?" 

"Birds mate." Naruto muttered lowly. 

"Well, fine. I'm going to go flirt with my beautiful dolphin!" The Jounin laughed manically before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed and stared in want at the clouds and the birds. Male birds practically lavished their pregnant females with gifts. Why didn't Sasuke lavish him with gifts of human delights? Not that he knew of any. The raven haired preteen's time was opportunity enough. Deciding that humans didn't spend time with their mates, Naruto pushed all thoughts aside and closed his eyes. He felt a painful headache coming along. 

In the distance, the dark haired teen lowered his gaze from the blond across the training field. He'd noticed Kakashi walk that way after telling him that he'd be playing tour guide for a couple of idiots and had to be on his best behavior. Some guy named Kankuro would be sharing his home, his food, his life just to see what it was like in the village of Konoha. Apparently, Naruto was also taking in a foreign student even though Naruto was new to Konoha as well. Kakashi would probably be with Naruto the entire time to insure that both the Sand Ninja and the fox were working together. 'I trust you, Sasuke' was what the man said. Bull shit. 

Speaking of Naruto, the boy was becoming so distant. At first, the blond was following him everywhere like a male version of Sakura. But now, it was like Naruto wanted nothing to do with him. He even stopped hanging out with Neji as often as he had been with Sasuke first intercepted – not that he was jealous or anything. He just didn't want the Hyuuga reject getting any of that free power floating around the blond just as chakra was released from the earth in beautiful layers. 

Dropping his chakra control, Sasuke sighed as every muscle in his body sang in relaxation. His eyes burned with the force of manipulation to achieve control over the sharingan. All his training was getting him nowhere. Standing up, the preteen approached the area where Naruto was. Halfway there, the teen turned all attention onto him with a squeal of delight. "You should probably be studying." 

"Bird mate. Baby bird." He directed his fingers towards the nest. "_Birds are so cool. They stay in a flock and have different mates a year. They never worry about who they're going to have babies with as long as the babies will most likely survive. Demons aren't like animals, but we're not human either. Humans,_" he glanced over at Sasuke's blank face, knowing his foreign tongue had lost the teen all together, "_Mate to continue their family names. To see themselves in the next generation, mom tells me. Demons mate for strength. If our mate is inadequate for the job then we do away with them. Almost like there is no love just business. Father wants to change all that. This is why he mated with mother – for love and the next generation. I'm suppose to make loving demons and I can't!_" His gaze dropped. "Sasuke bad mate." He finally admitted. 

Sasuke frowned. "Look, I don't understand half of the shit you just said and maybe I am a bad mate. We're thirteen. I have no plans to have kids until I avenge my family." Naruto whined lowly, tears feeling the rims of his eyes. "I'm trying to give you a chance." 

"'Chance?'" 

Giving up, Sasuke collapsed against the ground and stared up at the clouds. "Idiot."

* * *

"What a coincidence, Iruka-kun!" Kakashi feigned surprise at the market when Iruka turned the corner towards the bookstore that Kakashi had decided to go to when Arashi had mentioned the dark haired man was looking for a classic book to read. "I didn't think you'd be much of a reader, do you come here often?" He tried a conversation, opening the front door for the translator. 

Iruka blushed and thanked Kakashi for his politeness. "Not here since I was really little, but I was thinking of returning to the village with a couple of books. Travelers often abandon their books in the woods, but they're rarely any good. I thought it'd be nice to have some personal choices to my collection. Do you read anything other than those smut books, Kakashi?" 

For a second, Kakashi's eye shifted to the new book for the Icha Icha Paradise series. He'd come here for that book. He waited so long for it... "Of course I read other books! Ah! Here's the one I was looking for!" He pulled a random, green covered book off the shelf. Iruka chuckled behind his hand as Kakashi glanced over the title about pregnancy. Damn it. Rolling his eye, he sighed. "Who am I kidding? Yeah, I came here for the next book of my favorite series." He grabbed his favorite book and glanced over the summary on the inside cover. This one proved to be very entertaining. 

"Well as long as you're happy, right?" Iruka smiled. "Maybe you can show me some newer titles?" 

To his shock, Kakashi found he was unable to hide the snide from his voice. "Why don't you ask Maminaru to find one for you?" He shuffled through some books near his Icha Icha... series. 

Sighing, Iruka glanced over the informative books. "He's not one for reading. He tries so hard to shift for my human needs but there is no written material in our village even though we have a written language. It's mostly used by politicians to make our pacts and compromises in written form so years don't let us forget. Maminaru can't read. He wasn't chosen to learn the written language." 

"And you were?" Kakashi frowned over a title. 

"I believe Arashi asked for it to be done. I was taught with the finest teachers along side him and his son. In comparison to Naruto's ability to read and write the Fox's tongue, Arashi-sama and I are amateurs even though we're masters to others." He smiled over one cover about the recent history of Konoha and kept the book to buy. 

"I think," The jounin started, "it's amazing that you're able to speak both languages, much less write both of them." He pulled out a book and handed it over to Iruka. "A cheap romance book. Nothing smut-like in it, just a devastating plot about two loves ripped by cultural boundaries." 

Staring over the cover, Iruka smiled. "Thank you, Kakashi." He shuffled his two items around so he had one free hand. "You're not that bad of a guy either. I hope you'll be home in time for dinner." 

"Are you cooking?" 

Smiling brightly, Iruka shook his head negatively. "Nope! Arashi-sama is! Naruto wants proper mate training even though if he and Sasuke were to mate. In fact if Naruto were to ever mate with anyone he'd probably have someone to cook for him but, meh. He's trying so hard. It's rather cute. Well, I'd better be getting back. I'll see you later and thanks for the book suggestion." And he was gone. Kakashi waited for a second before slamming his palm against his head. Stupid! 

Grumbling he paid for his book and left the store just in time to see Sasuke follow Naruto through the town. Apparently the boy had a dim idea what his mission was and asked Sasuke to help him study. The Uchiha was now working on trying to explain the difference between shops. The blond fox knew the word 'store' but not what kind of store except for the ramen shop. Apparently any place that sold food, as far as the child was concerned, was called 'ramen' in the loss of translation. 

Unable to control himself (and feeling in a giving mood) Kakashi waltzed in the kids' general direction and, when Naruto turned to face Sasuke, pushed the raven haired preteen into his blond student. When the two hit the ground, the adult disappeared from the scene.

* * *

Arashi rushed towards the stove and pulled his sauce off the stove with a grumble. From the couch, Maminaru (dressed in some of Kakashi's clothes) waved his thick tail with concern for his lord. Satisfied that his sauce was saved, the blond put the sauce away and returned to chopping the vegetables, whistling a happy tune to himself. He felt bad for intruding on Kakashi like he had for the last week and, to his amazement, found that his second account under the entitlement _Tenryou Hisashi_ (just encase he had to flee Konoha) still had money in it. So, he'd bought groceries for the large household and decided to cook a meal. Even though he'd lived off of ramen before moving in with Kyuubi. 

"_Mom! Mom! Sasuke kissed me! Sasuke kissed me!_" Naruto ran in the apartment. 

"Take your shoes off." Arashi added some spice to his bland sauce. Nodding, Naruto plopped in front of the door, yanking his oversize sandals off his feet. 

"_We were talking about the places in Konoha and I told him that he was really smart and then he kissed me. Actually he was pushed into me but our lips touched! And our mouths were both open! We kissed! Sasuke kissed me, Sasuke kissed me!_" The barefoot preteen danced around the living room. In his excitement, Maminaru joined the small dance the boy was giving before two turned foxes started rough housing. Pulling out the hose on the sink, Arashi sprayed the both of them. 

"Stop it you two! Maminaru, act your age!" The red fox blinked before rushing towards a corner. Naruto giggled. "Go wash your hands then come and make some salad." 

Naruto's nose twitched in disgust but he rushed towards the sink. "_After our kiss he ran off. Oh! And I have a mission tomorrow!_" 

"That's nice, Naruto." Arashi placed plates around the table. It wasn't long before the door opened again and an agitated Iruka marched in with a smiling Kakashi on his heels. The group in the kitchen greeted them, whereas Maminaru looked on with distaste at Kakashi. The small family sat at the dinner table to start eating: Naruto putting random words in about Sasuke and his kiss, Kakashi making lewd comments to Iruka, Iruka trying to put logic into everything, and Maminaru putting in his two cents about random, woodland, topics. Absently, Arashi put his chopsticks down. 

"I'll be returning to the Fox village tomorrow." 

Attention grabbed, Kakashi slammed his chopsticks on the table. "Why, Arashi-sensei?" His voice was sharp and daring. 

Smiling, the teacher leaned forward to speak, but it was Naruto that answered pleasantly, "mating. Naruto want _siblings_." Arashi nodded halfheartedly. 

"I suppose that," he glared at his son but shrugged it off. "But I've stayed longer than promised. If I don't return now, Kyuubi may attack just to collect me up. I don't need that. Again. Maminaru will escort me back." He smiled pleasantly. Kakashi frowned. 

Maminaru sighed and nodded in agreement to an order he'd just heard of. 

Kakashi was about to open his mouth again to retort, but Arashi stopped him. "You don't need me anymore, Kakashi. You're not a child so you can take care of yourself. I'm alive and I'll visit every often. Stop acting like it's the end of the world." Picking his chopsticks up again, Arashi ate a mound of rice off of Naruto's plate, earning a playful growl from the fox child. The table once more fell into an uncomfortable silence with side glances to and from.

* * *

"_Naruto, I want you to behave._" Arashi tucked his son in again. It was the wee hours of the morning and he was about to set out when Naruto approached him. "_Think of Kakashi's voice like your father's and don't question him. He knows what he's doing..."_ I hope "_. And don't mate with Sasuke. I know you love him and all, but you're only twelve – he thirteen. You have hundreds of years to go all the way._" 

Rubbing his eyes, the preteen tightened his grip on the blankets. "_Ah._" 

"I'm going now. I promise to come back sometime next month. Be good and keep learning." The last part, in Japanese, was his goodbye before the smothering mother leaned down to brush his lips against his son's forehead. As he left the room, he was stopped by Kakashi who, sitting at the table, was tapping a finger against his orange book in boredom. "Kakashi." 

"I don't want you going back to Kyuubi. We need you here in Konoha. People think you're _dead_, Arashi!" 

Sighing, the older shinobi forced a smile. "Kakashi, this is all I can do. I don't belong here. I don't think I ever did. I'm a wife now and I need to be with my husband. You'll understand when you claim Iruka. I'm keeping Maminaru for a week, so you better start trying your ass off because you're almost ten years behind in claim." With a sincere smile, the teacher approached his student in an awkward hug. "I'll be back, Kakashi. Just take care of my baby in there. I know you had something to do with that kiss – I just can't prove it – but make sure they don't go all the way. He's still a demon, his body is ready to reproduce because of his human side. I'm too young to be a grandma." 

The jounin nodded defeated as his back was tapped. "Where's that ass guard anyway?" Maminaru. 

"Heh. He's trying to get a last say with Iruka. One sec-! I'm leaving!" He screeched down the hall. Naruto's voice faltered in goodbye, but the rushing of paws told him Maminaru was rushing to keep up with Konoha's Flash. That said, the blond parent was gone, leaving behind Kakashi in his kitchen. 

He was unaware that Naruto awakened five hours later before their mission in shock, having smelled the incoming heat of another demon approaching Konoha. Even the jounin's sharp ears didn't pick up the rushed voice, shaky with fear, "...a sand raccoon...?" 


	9. Chapter 9

The Fox and His Mate  
**By** Selim  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Summary**: Naruto wants Sasuke for his mate, plain and simple. To do so, he must prove himself an adult in his mother's eyes, a strong leader in his father's, and a powerful Shinobi in Sasuke's.  
**Pairings**: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, and Kyuubi x Arashi

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Takuya, Immortal Ssailor Cosmos, Randomasdf, Cyber-Porygon, Velveteen-Ddragon, Smartlikeshikamaru, Shounen-Ai, Kisho Myst, Darkmoonlight16, Summar, Narufan4ev, KawaiiKoneko89, BitterSweet27, Jaican, JoelleSandy, Akira-sama, Silvermane1, Taraentula, iluvyaoi1, Emerald Gaze, (AFF) Xzanayu, Lo, Beautifullove348, Darling425, Hisoka Kurosaki, Damp, ZeeKay, SneakyFox, DuosAngel, Michelerene, Haowek, Zuka, Hen, Wikedwiccanofthemiddwest, Shirely, Qwerty, Kawaiicrimsonkitsune, Ninetailedfoxx852, and Hisoka Kurosaki.

Note: I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to not update in so long! The last six weeks has been really difficult and I haven't had much time to write. Then recently my beta has been super busy so that also factors it. I hope to finish this soon but I don't really see it happening. But I'm really so sorry._The beta is also really sorry you've had to wait, but it's getting done now! It keeps her from going insane_.

* * *

_ Waking up, Arashi groaned. Was it all a dream? Touching his belly, he noted just how fleshy it was. Not as thick as when he was pregnant nor tone like before he was pregnant. Maybe it was all a dream? Jiraiya should be coming in the room shortly to tell him he was late for class and that if he was going to be a lazy student he should return to other instructors. _

He quickly dismissed that dream when he heard a sucking noise. Tilting his head down to see what was going on, he almost screamed when he saw his child. Blond hair, perky fox ears, and a long, fat tail that laid limply off a child too small to be human, yet not quite an animal. His baby.

Kyuubi had kidnapped him from Konoha. Kyuubi had... Arashi caught himself sobbing as he sat up, hands under the baby's bottom wincing when the baby's suckling became harder.

"This is how it should be, Arashi." The hokage jerked his head towards the door. His mate stood stoic. White hair was colored reddish brown with blood as were his clothes.

Looking at his baby, then back at Kyuubi. "You asshole! You killed them!" He screamed, jumping to his feet. "I hate you!"

Kyuubi didn't even seem interested with that proclamation. "I'll have a doctor check on you before the day's out. Finish feeding our son."

The baby released Arashi's nipple and yawned. Awkwardly, Arashi laid his son on his shoulder and patted the child's back. "You can go to hell, Kyuubi. Naruto's my son." That finally grabbed the demon's attention. Jumping forward, Kyuubi wrapped his arms around the human's throat, tightening just enough to leave bruises.

"I've killed all night, Arashi. If I have to force you into becoming my mate again, I will." He released his hold and Arashi grabbed at his neck, inhaling sharply as he pulled away. "A human's approaching my lands. The doctor will be here shortly. Take care of 'Naruto' until I return."

When the demon left the room, Arashi tightened his grip around the pillow and his son. "I'll protect you, Naruto. You will never be like him."

* * *

Ever since they first entered the hokage, Naruto had tensed up. Agitated blue eyes glanced over the room, seeing something that the others could not. The trace scent of another demon. He never saw the fingers rise behind his head or slap his ears until it was too late and Kakashi had once more returned his attention to their leader. Grabbing his ears, Naruto held on as he listened to their mission. A raccoon was standing outside the leader's door and nobody was reacting.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" The Hokage's kind voice spoke up. Naruto sobbed and sniffled, but shook his head negatively. The people in Konoha were more concerned of fox demons than raccoon demons. They told tales of Kyuubi, not of the evil Shukaku that killed other demons ruthlessly for power. "Could you listen to me closely then? I want your undivided attention." The blond nodded, but didn't release his ears. "As I was saying: Sand has become interested in developing truces with Konoha and has sent us three of their finest students who will be eligible for our chuunin exams later this year. They've asked that we treat these students as ambassadors and send three of our own to them – which we have done. Team Seven will be their guides through Konoha for their visit." Taking the pipe from his mouth, he nodded to the guard stationed at the door for the man to bring in the three Sand children.

Naruto's ears curled back as they entered. The first two, a boy and a girl, stood at attention. The last one, though not sluggish, looked irritated and tired all at once. Naruto was unable to hold back a growl at the last one. The demon. Again, he was meet with a slap to the back of his head by his teacher. "Naruto, behave. It's a pleasure to meet you uh..." Kakashi smiled calmly, acting as if he'd forgotten the names that had been drilled in his head all morning.

"Temari." The girl spoke evenly.

The male next to her rubbed his head with an equal analyzing look. "Kankuro." The redhead glanced away, his green eyes narrowed as they meet Naruto's. Kankuro wet his lips before speaking again, "this is my brother, Gaara."

Smiling, Kakashi touched each one of his students at a time. "Sasuke. Sakura. And Naruto." Naruto growled again, causing another slap to his head. The little blond stepped back around Sasuke, letting his blue eyes remain on the tired green ones. "Well! Let's head off for a light snack before we start out tour!" Kakashi lead his group out of the room.

In an easy two lines, the six preteens walked ahead of their teacher. Two girls, Sasuke and Kankuro, and the two demons staring at each other from the corner of their eyes. Naruto's quick steps faltered as Gaara released a different, thicker scent of pheromones in a taunting dosage. Reaching forward, Naruto grasped Sasuke's shirt and pulled forward to his would-be mate, trying to abandon those deep eyes that watched him.

Again the pheromones were gone, leaving the faint scent of raccoon. Sakura was the first one to break the silence as she asked Temari if she had any guys in her life. Temari frowned, "No. There is no time for them." Kankuro chuckled deeply, but was silenced by a wayward look from his brother. She was about to ask Sakura if there was a guy that struck her fancy, but the girl beat her to it with a dreamy look towards Sasuke.

"He's so dreamy and strong-"

"He my mate." Naruto spoke up stubbornly. The group of preteens stared at him in a mix of emotion. Sakura fumed and turned her cheek, Sasuke rolled his eyes, and the two sand teens (much older than the twelve year olds) blinked in surprise. Gaara's sharp eyes narrowed and darkened. "Naruto mate Sasuke, make babies." His words were spoken towards the red haired Sand ninja.

From behind, Kakashi's eyes slanted in joy at the tension Naruto was shooting off. As an Elite Jounin and an ex-ANBU captain, he wasn't ignorant of things in Sand. He knew of their captive demon, Shukaku. He knew some information about the child Gaara, withholding said demon. And he knew, deep down, that Naruto was sensing something the other two members of Team Seven couldn't.

"There we are. Ramen, I hope you kids don't mind if I abandon you here for awhile!" He'd seen Iruka at his temporary job over at the Hokage tower and was tempted to go over there and see if Iruka wanted lunch at another restaurant. Dropping enough coins to feed each child one bowl of ramen (and a limited two for Naruto). With a smile and a quick disappearing act, he was gone, abandoning the children to find stools in the somewhat packed restaurant.

Sakura tugged Temari over to two abandoned chairs in the corner, leaving the boys to settle in a table for four. Silence fell amongst them as Naruoto leaned his chair closer to Sasuke, trying to hide from the sudden spike of raccoon scent that Gaara was releasing. "Stop it." He spoke clearly towards the other demon. "_I can smell Shukaku. I am not interested, stop trying to seduce me._"

The redhead leaned forward, his eyes darkened before returning to they're normal dead hue. "_His scent isn't on you. You're open, fox bitch._

Gasping, Naruto jumped over the table at the raccoon, tackling the redhead to the ground in a fury of punches and scratches. Sasuke and Kankuro were immediately up and trying to pull the two apart – such a fight wasn't good for "village" relations. When Sasuke finally did pull Naruto off, his hands were strongly wrapped around the fox's small form causing the half demon to shift in a more controllable form. Gaara sat up smiling almost smugly (and not seeming the least bit effected by the sudden assault) towards the fox. "What the hell?" Sakura was squeaking as she approached the conflict closer, the manager of the small stand close behind. "Naruto! You idiot!" She reached out to punish the blond, but Sasuke stopped her with a warning glance.

"Whatever was going on, I'm sure he has a good reason." The little blond fox head nodded. Temari stepped forward to defend the redhead that was beginning to stand. Her mouth was barely opened when Gaara stepped away, no longer interested in the blond. The other two sand ninjas stared at each other before following the third out of the room.

Turning towards Naruto, Sakura put her hands to her hips and hissed, "What the hell did you do? This is our mission! You can't fight with our client!"

The little fox hissed back at her, baring his sharp claws as his back skin caused him to twirl in his fruitless effort to attack the pink haired girl. Holding him a distance away, Sasuke's face was marred in concern. "He's been acting funny all day. Think he's coming down with something?"

Pulling back, Sakura plastered on a concerned face before (carefully) reaching her fingers out to touch Naruto's nose as one would a sick puppy. The blond tried biting her. "His nose is still wet, so he's not sick. Kakashi-sensei said his mother returned to the woods earlier today. He's probably just homesick." With a shrug, Sakura grasped Sasuke's arm, but the preteen wiggled himself out of her grip. With an arm full of fox, Sasuke grumbled.

"We should go find Kakashi-sensei. We'll never hear the end of this poorly done mission." Mindful of Naruto's sharp claws, Sasuke held the fox close to him, apologized for the damage, and left the stand. Nodding, Sakura bowed to the owner of the shop and rushed after Sasuke. Not that far away, the sand shinobi were standing in quiet chatter. Gaara was the first to glance up and at Naruto. His eyes darkened.

Sasuke held onto the blond tightly, his lips pressed against the blond's pointed ears to whisper, "If you don't behave, I won't go on a date with you."

That seemed to calm the boy down. "Date?" He wiggled his feet to be put back on the ground. His eyes narrowed towards Gaara as he switched forms to a full human for the second time that day. "_Sasuke is my mate. When we're older we're going to do the whole ceremony! You got that, raccoon!_" He clenched his fist before grabbing Sasuke's hand. Gaara turned his gaze to Sasuke. His siblings jerked back as sand escaped from the gourd. The Uchiha's eyes bled red, watching the scene play out. Naruto stiffened and glanced around. He could feel someone approaching the scene. Strong humans, possibly ANBU captains. Grabbing Sasuke's arm, Naruto pulled. "Sasuke!" He drew the Uchiha's attention to the incoming shinobi. Kakashi and Iruka also joined them, surprising Team Seven.

"I leave you kids alone for one second and you're at each other's throats. That's not good for delegation."

"Yah, Gaara," Temari whispered softly, "we'll have our asses kicked if we fuck up."

The sand disappeared into the gourd, and Gaara turned. All talk died from him. Naruto stepped forward. "_I'm serious. If you want me, you're going to have to do it right._

"Naruto!" Iruka's voice gasped. "_What the hell are you doing_?"

Naruto turned and ran, his hands gripping Sasuke's to drag the Uchiha with him under the noses of the guards. Sakura glanced behind and rushed after her two teammates. Gaara remained standing, hands clasped behind his back, smirking to the fox's fleeing form. "What the hell did you do, Gaara..." Temari whispered. But the other was walking away, no longer interested in the scene.

Red in the face, Iruka turned to follow Naruto.

* * *

Dinner was quiet. They had talked the Uchiha into joining them for dinner (or rather, he invited himself and had repositioned a chair next to Naruto). From there, the sound of eating become heavy around them with the feeling of being uncomfortable. Iruka hadn't said anything to Naruto since the confrontation. The other two were left feeling awkward at the situation. Sasuke nibbled on his sushi as Naruto leaned against his shoulder. "Does this mean you're dating?"

"No." Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

Naruto stared up at him, his tongue licking the tip of his chopsticks thoughtfully. "Not?"

"My clan doesn't allow me to choose who I date. If I did choose it'd have to be a female. A strong female."

Naruto's ears folded back. "Female." He spoke smoothly. Bringing his fingers up, he summoned chakra around him and transformed into a female human. "Female!" Naruto yipped happily.

Sasuke slammed his fist into the top of the fox's head, breaking the henge. "Grow up, idiot!" He yelled. Kakashi laughed while Iruka hid his face.

Carefully, Iruka looked up. "Actually, Sasuke-san, being female doesn't matter in the demon world. Naruto can produce heirs just fine. It takes a little longer and all, but that shouldn't be an issue." He brought his chopsticks to his lips and chewed thoughtfully. "Demons become fertile to reproduce by eighteen summers, though they start going into heat by twelve summers or there about. Foxes are pleasure animals by nature though, so this is usually the time they're promiscuous."

Sasuke grunted as Naruto cuddled close. "That bastard was growing close to Naruto earlier."

"Bastard?" Kakashi raised a brow in contemplation while eating without his student noticing (he didn't care if Naruto did, the boy didn't see the importance).

"Gaara." Iruka pushed his food aside, no longer hungry. "A human child that contains the demon Shukaku. It occurred a year after Konoha was attacked. This time it was successful over in the Hidden Village of Sand. _Naruto, was he in heat as well?_" Iruka directed his attention on his leige.

"_Naruto told him to stop,_" The fox reverted back to child reference. "_But he kept making it stronger and Naruto wanted to make his stronger but Naruto has been trying to mate with Sasuke, not Gaara._" The boy;s shoulders shook.

"_Naruto, you're going back to the fox village until Gaara-san is gone._ Kakashi, I'm sorry but we'll be leaving tonight. For the sake of Konoha, I think it's best that Naruto leaves while the children of Sand are here." Iruka picked up the empty plates from the table. Kakashi touched his mask thoughtfully before banging his fist into his hand.

"You'll need an escort!" He smiled. "After today, our team is no longer in charge of the trio. That gives us some free time. Since we still need a lot of field work, our team will escort you two back." He ignored the scared look given to him by the Uchiha. "Besides, I think the other two students need to learn how to be more accepting of differences and Naruto could use more time with his teammates." Picking up some dishes, Kakashi rushed towards his kitchen to continue swaying Iruka to see his way of thinking.

Sasuke tapped the rim of his cup. "I think I missed something."

Naruto gripped his hands into his lap. "Sasuke?"

"Why are you leaving? Aren't you trying to earn my feelings?" Sasuke jumped up.

Licking his lips, the small fox thought for a second. "Naruto love Sasuke. Not safe." He waved his arms toward the door. "Gaara take Naruto mate."

"Hm." Carefully taking a seat, Sasuke watched the clock overhead as it ticked past eight. "Kakashi. Iruka." The two teachers stuck their head out the door. "I'm coming to the fox village with Naruto. There are some things I would like to ask about and who better to ask but the demon himself." Iruka grinned sheepishly before his head disappeared in the kitchen. Staring back at Naruto, Sasuke smiled. "Where will we be sleeping tonight, Naruto-kun?"

Squealing in delight, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and rushed towards the back rooms. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Fox and His Mate  
**By** Selim  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Summary**: Naruto wants Sasuke for his mate, plain and simple. To do so, he must prove himself an adult in his mother's eyes, a strong leader in his father's, and a powerful Shinobi in Sasuke's.  
**Pairings**: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, and Kyuubi x Arashi

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Michelerene, Inumoon3, MayIFall, Lil-Vixen24, Kitty-cat-666, Mizuki Hikari, no name, Wise-imagination, Simply, Fawn of the Woods, Jay-Jay51, BitterSweet27, JoelleSandy, Shounen-Ai, Akira-sama, Iloooveinuyasha1, TheSmallestGhost, Bluewolfeyes, Riku, Dayxxdreamer, Immortal Sailor Cosmos, Silvermane1, Kai, KagomeGirl021, Punky45, Smartlikeshikamaru, I Love Jiraiya, (AFF) Xzanayu, ForgottenPrincess, Saki-chan, Lo, Qwerty, Tash1021, XfairyGirlX, Tenshi Suki, and Dobeofthesand

* * *

_ "Arashi, open your eyes love." Kyuubi brushed his fingers through blond hair. Blue eyes opened and blinked into focus. Just as quickly they filled with hate and the man pulled away and closer to the walls of the grand bedroom. Without the warmth of his mother protecting him, Naruto began crying. Neither parent moved forward to pick him up: Arashi too nervous to come that close to Kyuubi and Kyuubi unsure what to do with a child. "Are," the demon started, "you going to tend to his needs like a mother?" _

"Back away from him then." Arashi hissed.

Kyuubi stepped back. Like a weary animal snatching up a meal, Arashi swooped his child into his arms and returned to the corner. Soft sobs kept silence at bay as the two men glared at each other. "I found a human child in the woods," Kyuubi murmured.

"So you can eat him!" Kyuubi winced.

"No." The demon reached his arm out cautiously toward his son, Arashi recoiled back. "For you to raise. I killed his mother and father, I couldn't leave him out there on his own."

"That didn't stop you when you terrorized my village!"

Not giving up, Kyuubi reached his arms out, pressing them on both sides of Arashi's body and closed in. "I went to bring my mate to my village. Your men attacked me. Don't expect me not to retaliate when I'm denied what I want. Now I want you to raise that human child like our son. He's in the dungeon now until he cools off." He leaned his head forward to have a kiss, but was denied. "It seems you need to cool off as well. Let me see my son."

The blond shook his head.

"Arashi."

"Y-you," Arashi whispered, "have no claims to my son, Kyuubi."

For the second time that day, Kyuubi attacked.

* * *

To say the least, Kakashi was nervous. The mirror's reflection showed all. Here he was, a proud Konoha shinobi going to the dangerous Kyuubi's lair to make friends with the demon that had destroyed his family. And for what? Some man who was becoming so detached with the human lifestyle, he didn't know he was different. Staring back over his shoulder, he eyed the closed bathroom door. Behind that was his squad and the man who was going to guide them back. Probably smiling as he told the two kids proper mannerisms in the fox community.

Iruka Umino. Ever since meeting the man back in the woods, Kakashi had done research on the tiny man who had sparkled his life. Went missing at the age of thirteen, was presumed a victim to Kyuubi. Some punks said he had followed them to attack the demon after the creature had left their village. Before the attack the man had been the goof ball of a pre-genin class. Though he wasn't dead last, he was pulling pranks, often in trouble, and had a mouth that spoke for a whole team. Nothing like the kindhearted creature standing in the living room criticizing Naruto's lack of responsibility for not packing his bag the night before. What had happened?

Not Kyuubi. Not Arashi. Something else had changed this timid man from a child to a mother hen.

But then again; Arashi had also changed from a careless leader to a careful follower. Was that the way of the demon? Kakashi growled and stopped preening his already stiff hair. Why was he trying to look presentable anyway? It wasn't like he was meeting Iruka's parents, trying to trick them into thinking he was a family man just so he could get a few kicks. Sweet Iruka was too fragile for that.

"...No wonder you're late all the time..."

Turning sharply, Kakashi glared at the student that had interrupted his thoughts. "Is no man's bathroom sacred, Sasuke-san?"

"Not when we were suppose to leave an hour ago."

"In a hurry aren't you? Eager to meet the in-laws?" He joked. If looks could kill, he was sure he'd be dead ten times over. "You have to tell me, Sasuke, why the sudden change of heart towards Naruto?

The preteen stormed off as Kakashi laughed to himself. How cute as it to be young. Fixing his mask, he winked at his reflection and started out of the room where his team gave him 'the look' for being late. "Now! Is everybody packed?"

"No thanks to you." Naruto stated, slowly – testing his grammar as it slid from his tongue. He smiled sweetly after saying that and Kakashi found himself unable to throttle the fox for lack of respect. Iruka laughed behind his hand, chastising Naruto for misbehaving. "Home!" Naruto pointed and started out the door with his night pack. Sasuke followed close behind then Sakura who rushed after. Kakashi closed the door behind him and locked up. When he turned he almost jumped out of his sandals. Dead green eyes were staring at the group, or Naruto – Kakashi couldn't tell. "Good morning, Gaara-san. Where's Gai?" The man who was supposed to be watching the group now, Kakashi groaned looking around.

The redhead shrugged his shoulders unconcerned. "Naruto."

"Raccoon."

"Naruto," Iruka whispered.

"Shut up, _slave_." Gaara hissed at the dark haired man. Iruka's lips clamped shut and his face etched back in anger. "_You can't run forever, Naruto. This pathetic human won't protect you forever. When he turns his back on you when you come of age, I will mate with you._" A smirk marred his features. "Say good morning to Kyuubi-sama." He turned and walked away.

To Kakashi's amusement it was Sakura that commented, "What the hell just happened?"

Iruka squirmed nervously. "Shukaku. Taking over that young boy, for a second."

"_Iruka! We have to go home and tell dad that Shukaku is planning again!_" Naruto rushed forward, dragging Sasuke along. Iruka nodded and rushed along with Sakura. Kakashi just looked around. Why did he feel so out of the loop lately? And where the hell was Gai? He'd kill the man when he came home.

* * *

Their hands touched longer than necessary. Sasuke shivered as dew fell into his eye from the leaves hanging above them like an umbrella. He was so lost it wasn't even funny. Naruto was talking amiably in his native tongue about the flowers and animals that had crossed them without a care in the world. It was a surprise to the humans every time it happened, but they figured it had something to do with Naruto. These healthy animals had nothing to fear when the Prince of the Forest was there.

Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed how his stupid teacher was eying Iruka's hand hungrily as the man talked just as actively as Naruto about the kinds of plants that would be on the other side. Some kind of ficus, as far as Sasuke was concerned.

On the other side was Sakura, who wasn't even trying to hide her jealousy that Sasuke hadn't pulled away from Naruto's embrace. Her pretty face was scrunched as she talked to herself, eying a deer that looked interested in her. "Naruto," she finally spoke up. Naruto's hold on Sasuke broke as he turned to face her. "Where exactly is the fox village? Why haven't we found it in all these years?"

Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Iruka, is 'hidden' word?" He asked.

"Yes." The teacher nodded.

Nodding, the blond smiled. "Fox village hidden so humans do not hurt fox." He continued walking as if he'd explained it all. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered if the boy was actually picking up their language. "Look, Sasuke! Home!" Naruto squealed and started forward at a fast speed. The four others joined behind until they found a tree. Kakashi eyed the tree. Sasuke eyed the tree. Sakura glared at Naruto. "Home, home, home!" Naruto hugged the tree.

"Open the gate, Naruto," Iruka smiled, "show them your home."

The boy grinned and summoned chakra into his hands. Aligning his fingers with the bark, Naruto shifted his feet back and pushed on the tree. With enough force, the tree lit up, as did the forest just beyond the tree. The Konoha ninjas stepped back nervously, but Iruka just started forward. "We must hurry before the gate closes and we're locked out." Nodding, Kakashi pushed his two students forward and into the demon world, then Naruto rushed through. The gate closed in a flash of light, but the image didn't shift from the woods. "We can see the outside world but it can't see us." Iruka explained. "It's interesting what they've developed before us."

"Very much." Kakashi agreed.

"Let's head to the castle."

Sakura rushed forward, smiling. "A castle? Like one of those western style ones?" Her green eyes brightened as she cooed in delight. Sasuke, like the man he was, stepped behind Kakashi with Naruto. "Oh! I really want to see what one looks like! When you said you were a prince, I didn't think it'd be something like that."

"It's not something like that, Sakura-chan." Iruka started forward stern faced. Kakashi followed behind while Naruto rushed ahead with Sasuke towards a building coming up in the clearing. It was a western style house, as Sakura had thought, but not a castle as Iruka had specified. It was a large building that seemed to grow out of the bark of a tree with mud and brick. For something that couldn't possibly be sturdy, it certainly looked so, Kakashi mused. Two fox guards at the front of the gate turned sharply at their approaching forms but relaxed when Naruto ran up to them for a hug. For a second, the jounin instructor noted, they looked turned on. Was this what Iruka meant by being in heat? What a time to visit the folks: he was going to have to make sure his charges didn't lose their virginity.

Approaching them, Iruka talked to them before returning to the Konoha shinobi. "Kyuubi-sama is busy at the moment. We'll drop our things off in the rooms and take a tour of the castle. Is this fine?"

"We're at your disposal, Iruka. Do what ever you want to m-us. I mean; do what you want to us." Kakashi rubbed his nose. That was close.

"What are you kids interested in then?" Iruka asked the two genins.

Sasuke, surprising was the first to state quietly, "is there a library in this area?"

"The written language is a privilege. The only things written, therefore, are reports done by Kyuubi over the years concerning country relations – and those can't be viewed by anyone other than the royal family. I'm sorry." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, unconcern. "Maybe Naruto can take you kids out to the merchant circle? Owl the Story Teller is in." Naruto's ears perked before he squealed with a cheer. Sasuke jumped back. In seconds the two other genins were being dragged off by the fox.

Kakashi smiled. "It sounds to me you were trying to get rid of them. Finally realized how great of a man I am?"

The guard didn't look as amused as the jounin was. "Actually, you have to wait for Kyuubi-sama. Children stumble on these lands all the time so the foxes aren't as tense when they're running around. Besides, with Naruto-sama they won't question this sudden turn of events. You, however, are too old to just be a friend of their lord. They'll start talking."

"Aw." Kakashi slumped. "All right. But I thought Kyuubi was busy?"

"Hardly." Another voice spoke up. Kakashi turned sharply, nerved that he didn't sense someone as strong as Kyuubi approach him. Behind the demon was a half dressed Arashi who looked flushed and turned on. "Where's my son, Iruka?" Kyuubi murmured, sharp canines prodding from his mouth.

"He took Haruno-san and Uchiha-san to listen to Owl-sama."

"Good." Kyuubi nodded towards the guard and stepped back in the building, Arashi smiled and followed close behind. With a reassuring smile from Iruka, Kakashi started in the building. "What reason did you follow my child back to my lands, brat?" The demon didn't even glance behind him as they started down a long corridor. "I don't even want the Uchiha brat around my son anyway – especially now."

Arashi smiled over his shoulder. "Kakashi's just being a good teacher and making certain our son came right back to our lands. Right, Kakashi-kun?"

"Yea?" The jounin tried. The demon rolled his eyes as they entered a large room. Scrolls were piled up on various shelves. Kyuubi took a seat at his desk. Not even concerned with his audience, Arashi took a seat on the demon's lap, curling up against the demon's chest. Kakashi felt his muscles tighten, his hand balling up into a fist. Iruka took a stand in front of the demon's desk.

"Kyuubi-sama, is it fine to have those that can speak Japanese use it around Naruto-sama? I really believe he's picking up the language this way." The demon nodded. "Is...Maminaru visiting?" This time, Arashi nodded his head. With a smile, Iruka rushed out of the room, abandoning Kakashi to explain himself. Usually lazy eyes were narrowed as they stared over Kyuubi's wandering hands. Too close for comfort on his dear teacher.

"Leading my son back? Really, Arashi, do you think I would believe that?" Kyuubi tapped his fingernail to his chin. "I think he's after something else. Power? Revenge? You can stop tensing, brat." Kakashi's fist tightened. Arashi's slumped body twitched, almost nervously at the situation.

In a smooth voice, Kakashi answered, "I have no reason to seek revenge against you, Kyuubi-sama. Just because you killed our people, murdered my friends and family, stole my dearest friend for your own twisted pleasure, I have no reason to seek vengeance. I'm not Sasuke." Kakashi smiled behind his mask, trying to hide his anger. "But yes, I am here for my own personal goals."

"Kakashi-kun," Arashi started lovingly, "is courting Iruka-san."

The demon looked unimpressed. "He will have difficulty with such. I've given Maminaru my blessing to pursue Iruka."

The human mate paled. "And I gave Kakashi my blessing." Plastering on a smile, Arashi stood up. "Let's go find Naruto then. We'll be back later Kyuu, don't work too hard!" The demon snorted as Arashi dragged his student away. Kakashi glowered back towards the room and huffed on. "Don't take it personally, Kakashi. He's scared that you're going to take me and Naruto away from him. Deep down Kyuubi's just lonely." A silence fell between the two as Arashi led the jounin through the Forest Lord's home, intent on dressing correctly before leaving the area.

"I hate him." Kakashi finally admitted. The blond blinked. "I don't see what you see in him. He killed Rin. He's enslaved you in an illusion of pleasure and love, turning you in a weak fool." The other man was unusually quiet as he opened a door and stepped in. Kakashi didn't follow upon realizing it was the lord's sleeping quarters. In a matter of minutes Arashi exited dressed in a _yakuta_. His hair fell down over his shoulders, his face more defined and feminine. Obvious signs on a henge. Kakashi didn't open his mouth at the cold look that had fallen onto his teacher's face.

"Kyuubi doesn't weaken me, Kakashi. Had it not been for the doctors here I would have died out there. The sealing jutsu I started was destroying my body from in the inside. Kyuubi saved me." Arashi murmured to himself. "I forgot that you're still a survivor, Kakashi. I deluded my thoughts thinking that you accepted Naruto and Maminaru into your home because you forgave Kyuubi after all these years but maybe you didn't. I'm sorry Kakashi, maybe it's too soon for you to be around. He caused you too much harm for you just to forgive off the bat."

"Arashi-sensei..." Kakashi whispered.

Rushing forward, Arashi approached the other side of the street, "Naruto! What are you doing to poor Sasuke?"

* * *

Entering the town square with his teammates, Naruto stopped in front of a large owl with a wide grin. "_Owl-sensei! I thought you were going to the Village of Raven's over in the Mist?_" The small blond fox grasped Sasuke's hand. "_Remember that Sasuke I told you all about? This is him. And that's Sakura. His...friend? I'm not really sure of her relationship past being teammates._"

The owl hooted with a laugh. "_Prince Naruto. Isn't it polite to give me time to answer one question? I only came back to tell Kyuubi-san that the humans over in Sound are planning something. But, it seems I returned during fox mating season so I'm having trouble setting up an appointment._" Bowing, the demon greeted himself evenly, "Humans from the Fire."

"Eh?" Sakura brought her fingers to her lips. "You can speak Japanese?"

"I've been alive for three hundred years. That was long enough to come to an understanding of your tones of dialect." The owl's beak moved, probably trying to get a smile. Sakura returned it. "It surprises me that you would approach this fox village though. Your plates say you're from Konoha, like Lord Kyuubi's lover."

"_Mom doesn't want Sasuke-kun or Sakura-chan to know who he is._" Naruto cut in.

"_I see, and I understand. Your mother was very important in their civilization._" The owl pushed thin wired glasses on his face with a feathered wing. "_I'm going to go try again at the castle. I'll see you later, Prince._" Bowing, the demon bowed and left the area.

Waving back, Naruto said, "_I want to hear stories later!_" He turned back to his group. "Food good there," he pointed towards a small stand where humanoid demons were sitting around talking. "Human toys here." He pointed to another store as a merchant walked past them. "Oh! _Jijan the fortune teller is here! Let's go get our compatibility checked, Sasuke!_" The little fox grabbed Sasuke's arm and half-dragged him towards a small stand that was just shutting down. Unknowingly to the little fox most of the demons in the area eyed him lustfully before forcing themselves to continue on their paths. The fortune teller was no different. Brown ears raised forward and stiffened as Naruto kneeled in front of the stand with the embarrassed Uchiha. "_Are my future mate and I compatible?"_

"_Of course, my prince. Let me see both of your paws._" He instructed. Tugging on Sasuke's hand, Naruto extended his paw. The fortune teller glanced down at the human's appendage in nervousness before running a claw over the skin. Sasuke grunted and tugged his hand away. Next was Naruto's hand, and the other fox shuddered before pulling away satisfied. "_Y-you're very compatible, my prince._"

Squealing, Naruto jumped Sasuke. Unable to sustain the surprise weight, Sasuke fell backwards with an armful of fox and soft lips pressed against his own.

"Naruto! What are you doing to poor Sasuke?" 


	11. Chapter 11

The Fox and His Mate  
**By** Selim  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Summary**: Naruto wants Sasuke for his mate, plain and simple. To do so, he must prove himself an adult in his mother's eyes, a strong leader in his father's, and a powerful Shinobi in Sasuke's.  
**Pairings**: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, and Kyuubi x Arashi

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Chibikuro Rose-sama, Zoomi, Akira-sama, Smartlikeshikamaru, Kitty-cat-666, Animekimi, Punky45, Emerald Gaze, Immortal Sailor Cosmos, Night Essence, Silvermane1, Sshounen-Ai, The Girl in the Mirror, Ilooveinuyasha1, TheSmallestGhost, Takuya, KagomeGirl021, Lil-Vixen24, InuAce, BlackAngel02, MalikLove, MayIFall, Mizuki hikari, KawaiiKoneko89 (AFF) Deandraquin, Hen, Xzanayu, Lo, Qwerty, Lonelylulaby, Kawaiicrimsonkitsune, Kreyana, Inumoon3, and Saki-chan.

**Note**: As sorry as I am that this took forever to update, I wish to state that if I don't update after a month do not yell at me. Do not rudely demand me to update. I have a lot to do in my life so finding time to write has not always been easy. I do plan to finish this fanfic. Just don't badger me about this. Chances are when a month hits of no updating I'm working to get it done.

* * *

_ Arashi brushed his hands against the architectural work within the trees. Outside it looked like bark but inside was beautiful stone craftsmanship so advanced yet...primitive. It was no surprise that Kyuubi and the rest of the fox demons had lived in this area for centuries. Hidden through a dimension by chakra, surrounded by trees in an uncharted land. Who would have thought? Wrapping the cloth around baby Naruto, Arashi continued down the path towards the dungeons. Kyuubi had said there was a gift for him... _

And there was. Chained against a wall, bleeding, was a child no older than thirteen. The hokage gasped. He'd seen that face in the crowds at the academy though he wasn't sure of the boy's name. Rushing to the fallen child, he sat and ran his fingers through that dark hair. "Are you okay?"

"Hokage?" The boy's eyes forced open. "Hokage! K-Konoha! Kyuubi!" He cried, confused with the situation.

Running his free hand through the boy's messy hair, Arashi nodded. "I know. Calm down and nothing else will happen to you. What is your name?"

"Umino...Iruka." The boy sniffled.

"Umino-kun," Arashi whispered, "I'm going to help you escape."

"Hokage-sama!" The child whimpered. Taking the chains, Arashi pushed chakra into the metal until they melted in his palm. The teenager's arms dropped weightlessly. "Come with me, hokage-sama!"

The blond leader rocked his cooing son his arms. "It's safer if we travel at different times. I'm...too weak right now to leave anyway. I need...rest." The leader stood on rocky legs. "So leave now."

Standing, Iruka tightened his fist. "No! I'll protect you, hokage!" Arashi could only shake his head. He knew there was no way to discourage this kid from fighting because he, too, planned to fight Kyuubi every step of the way. First with his child. 

* * *

The fox village was surrounded by hot springs and there was nothing a fox liked more than to relax in the steamy water during their heats and cool off. It was an option for those unable to find a mate because of their young age or just didn't attract a lovely mate that year. There were three kinds of pools, however. Being a possessive kind of demon (like many others), there had to be a separate bath for those who weren't demons. There was one for the lower level demons and one for the higher class. The higher class one, however, was rarely used because there were so few.

Naruto picked at his tail, cleaning some dirt from the splitting tip. Soon he'd be a two tail fox! He giggled. It would take a millennium before he, too, became a nine tailed kyuubi like his ancestors but to achieve two tail within the first thirteen years of life was a rarity. He smiled up across the pool at his parents. "My tail is splitting!"

"It means you're strong." Kyuubi murmured absently as he reached for his mate. Arashi stuck his tongue out and swam away towards Naruto to take the boy's tail with admiration. "It's not that great of a thing considering he's my son."

Arashi smirked. "How old were you when your tail split?"

"That was ages ago. I don't remember."

"Old Kyuubi!" Arashi laughed. "Wanna go spy on your mate, Naruto?" He poked his son, Naruto blushed and slid deeply into the water. "You can't be shy forever! If you are I'll never have a grandchild to take care of."

"Naru – Um...I can't have babies until I'm fifteen summers." The boy cracked his voice to be adult-like. A plus, both parents had decided. "But what about Shukaku, dad? He said he was going to mate with me before Sasuke did. Should I go over there to show that I desire him?" The boy blushed, rubbing his index fingers together in a human-like motion. Arashi grinned and poked his embarrassed son. Kyuubi frowned, unamused, as he leaned back against the rocks.

"Shukaku...will do no such thing. What do you make of the whole scenario, Arashi?"

The blond adult stopped picking on his son. "I heard that Sand had sealed Shukaku into a baby based on the information that I had done it to you. There might be a problem with the seal, making it not tight enough to keep Shukaku in check." He ignored the glare about being sealed from Kyuubi. "Are you saying he just had complete control over this Gaara?" Naruto nodded. "That could be problematic. I also know Shukaku will fight dirty to get what he wants."

"So Gaara's okay?" Naruto asked.

"I suppose? But that doesn't mean much. There's nothing that can be done once the seal is activated. If it wasn't done right we can only be thankful that the child is still alive." Arashi rolled his shoulders. "Kyuubi, maybe it's best to take defensive measures to be on the safe side? With Orochimaru building his forces in Sound and Shukaku after your throne things might get hectic in the next few months." The blond's tone came out slightly commanding. His hokage voice, something that was never given up over the years.

"The humans have no clue where the village is and Shukaku is defenseless without his sand." Kyuubi dismissed Arashi's fears with a simple wave of his hand. "We're fine, Arashi. Just relax."

"Who's Orochimaru?" Naruto turned as his mother went about cleaning his back to relieve tension in the air.

"He was a Konoha shinobi long ago," Arashi hummed, "But when he was denied the right to become hokage, he grew angry and vanished in the night. Now he's the leader of a shinobi village – Sound – where they take in those who are criminals to give them a second chance."

Naruto tilted his head back as his mother went quiet. Kyuubi approached behind and took Arashi's hand. "We're going to our room tonight, Naruto. Go spend time with your friends." The little fox nodded and climbed out for the pond. Climbing up a tree, he started straight towards the foreign baths that even he had not been to before. It took a few minutes to make it there, but he perched his animal form along the rocks and stared at the towel draped humans that were relaxing in the warm water.

Kakashi was sitting next to the relaxed Iruka, face a deep shade of red as Iruka asked about the scars on his naked chest. Tightening the mask around his face, he tried to look like an serious shinobi in front of his students but the presence of an almost naked Iruka in a coed bath was just too much. He stared up. "Naruto." He smiled.

The tiny fox jumped down and sat at the edge, not willing to go in the water. The upbringing in him refused to touch the water made for lower class demons and humans. Transforming, the naked little fox grinned, ignoring the scream that came from Sakura from across the large hot spring and, in Japanese, said, "Sasuke, come see." He pulled.

"See what?" Sasuke moved to the side of the pond to get out, trying to avoid the watchful gaze of the pink haired girl across them a good distance.

"Bug ... lit up?" Naruto tried.

"Fireflies?" Sasuke tried, Naruto shrugged. "All right, just give me my kimono." He pointed to the article of clothing he was proud to have packed. Naruto brought it over, turning around with a blush. Sakura was trying to hide else where while fighting the urge to look. Iruka was next to dress in a kimono, avoiding the gaze from the jounin.

"Before you go see the fireflies, Naruto needs to dress up in his ceremonial robes. Will you be joining us, Sakura-chan?" Iruka asked the little girl sitting on a rock in her own robe, trying not to die of a nose bleed at the lack of modesty the fox clan had. "I'll see you kids there then. Naruto." He took the demon's hand, leading the boy away.

* * *

"Mom and dad won't be joining us. Mom's worried about the sudden uprising of surrounding nations." Naruto stared back with wide eyes, letting it be known that Kyuubi planned to distract Arashi. "And I get this feeling that something is going to happen, Iruka."

The guard frowned. "Kyuubi won't allow them to attack. Trust your father's opinion now and just relax with your friends." He tied Naruto's ceremonial robes around the boy's, lithe frame. Groaning, Naruto picked at them, mumbling under his breath that they were too scratchy for his taste. Iruka, of course, choose to ignore him. With a firm tap to his bottom, he dismissed the blond fox to run off. "You don't have to be standing in the shadows, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka licked his lips as he switched to his native language.

"Naruto looks worried." Kakashi came out, arms across his chest. "Is something going on?" Iruka shrugged his shoulders. Smiling, Kakashi slid his mask down, resting it at his shoulders. "Would you join me out in the trees, Iruka-sensei? I found this tree just above the springs."

"Why are you so nice to me, Kakashi?"

"I'm always like this!" The jounin laughed.

Iruka smiled. "You've done too much. I should be doing something for you." The two men started down the forest towards the tree Kakashi had reserved for them. At the base, Sakura was sitting with a little white fox kit, petting his fur roughly as she tried to relieve anger. The two teachers ignored her as they started into the tree. Smiling, Iruka rested back against the tree. "I can't figure you out. Why would someone with your abilities be teaching children of all things?"

"Arashi-sensei seemed to enjoy it. Besides, it's a challenge. And you, why didn't you ever come back to Konoha? I'm sure you didn't just wake up and say 'this place isn't so bad.' Even I felt I'd forgiven Kyuubi for destroying my family, yet wanted to kill him when I first saw him." Kakashi held his hand out as a fire fly landed on the tip of his finger. Unexpectedly, he let his finger rest on the bridge of Iruka's nose, the small bug moved across and rested on the fox guard's face.

Cutely, Iruka's eyes went crossed as he stared at the bug that walked across the tip of his nose before flying off into the night air. "Kakashi..." He started, only for his words to be silenced by warm lips.

* * *

"Sasuke, here-! Here-!" Naruto tugged on the Uchiha's hands down a valley. At the sudden shift of speed, Sasuke felt his legs slide out from under him causing him to fall forward and onto Naruto. The little fox cried out himself as he slid into the mud, held down by Sasuke's heavier body. Giggling, the little fox reached his hand through the mud as Sasuke climbed up.

"Where are we going, Naruto?" Sasuke brushed the mud as well as he could from his pants, only making it deeper into the threads of his yukata. Grabbing Sasuke hands, Naruto took off towards a cleared area. He stared around. Faintly he could pick up to other chakra signatures. Probably from a week ago but the owners of the chakra were long gone. Naruto started digging through some moss until he pulled out an old yellowish blanket. Sasuke was sure that, at one time, it was white. Even the faint red stripes at the bottom were starting to fade into a light brown in color. When the fox started patting the blanket, Sasuke permitted himself to sit. "Where is this, Naruto?"

The fox bit his lip. "Safety."

"Huh?"

"Mom and dad's safety."

Blinking, Sasuke thought about what Naruto said. A safety for Kyuubi and his own mate? Like a nesting ground. Stomach twisting, Sasuke moved from the blanket and onto the dirt. At least that was a bit better. He leaned back and stared up, slightly surprised at the sight of the star covered sky. Naruto leaned against him. "This is...actually nice." He stared around. "Who would have thought something so beautiful is out here in the wilderness?"

Smiling, Naruto tilted his head up to stare over into Sasuke's eyes. "Mine."

"Huh?" Sasuke felt his blood rush to his face. Possessive little fox...

Arm spreading out in front of him, Naruto pointed towards the land. "Mine." Sasuke nodded. Naruto...really was a prince. Being heir to the powerful clan was nothing like being the heir over demons and animals in a complete section of woods. Possibly even...the world. "Sasuke mine too. Naruto is Sasuke's."

"Naruto." Sasuke grumbled. "I told you. Again and again. I don't have the time for a relationship. I need to kill a man before I can start rebuilding my clan."

"Wait." Naruto whispered. "Naruto will wait for strong mate." He leaned forward. "Kiss?"

"No, you don't understand, obviously." Sasuke stood up.

"Naruto understand. Sasuke fight. Be strong. Then mate. Not with Naruto. Not with Sakura. But with strong mate to make strong babies named Uchiha. Naruto wants one kiss then Sasuke can go." The little demon closed his eyes innocently. Turning and grabbing at Naruto's outfit, Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him. The little fox's eyes snapped open as he tried to understand what Sasuke wanted.

Lips touching Naruto's ear, Sasuke breathed shallowly in though. "Of all the people I've meet thus far, you are the strongest. If you train enough to be on the legendary Kyuubi's level when I kill my brother, I will mate with you. If you are less of a demon than Kyuubi at that point, then I will not give you a second glance, Naruto-sama." He pulled back, eying Naruto's pink face. The Uchiha laughed. "You're still a child. You try to act like an adult but your words and actions are like a child."

Pulling his arms away, Naruto glared. Fast, he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his body and took a seat, unaware of the surprised look on Sasuke's face.

"Where'd you get that?"

Naruto blinked.

"That...blanket. Where'd you get it?"

Eyeing the fabric, the fox smiled. "Mommy."

"That...is the Yondaime's robes. Let me see that!" He reached his hands out to take it. On reflex, Naruto pulled away. "Naruto! You don't understand what that is!" He grabbed the bottom, tugging with all his strength. Naruto returned the pull with equal (if not more) force. It was mom's blanket! Arashi snuggled into it on cold nights! Naruto glared at Sasuke, kicking his foot out and into Sasuke. When the human released the fabric in surprise, Naruto tugged the rest of the blanket around him and stole off to a tree, climbing up quickly.

Sasuke followed close behind. "Naruto! That's part of Konoha history! Kyuubi probably robbed it from the corpse of our hokage during the mayhem!"

"No!" Naruto cried, jumping branches, where he landed near surprised squirrels. In anger for being 'attacked', the two squirrels climbed up the fox demon's robes. "Ah!" Naruto cried, falling down.

Only to be caught in midair by the equally surprised Sasuke holding his arm. The white and red blanket fluttered to the ground as Sasuke dragged the blond into the tree, wrapping his arms around the boy to calm both their racing hearts. "Dead...last..." He finally whispered. Naruto whimpered, clinging on. "You need to get over that phobia of squirrels."

The blond didn't move. "Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"...Naruto smell..."

Sniffing the blond's mane, the Uchiha chuckled. "No you don't."

"No. Naruto smell...f-fire." He looked around anxiously. "Sasuke!" The dark haired boy meet his look towards the distance where a wave of orange and red rose above the trees. Too late to be sunset. Too early to be sunrise. No. The haze surrounding the coloring in the sky was distinctly smoke. Someone had set the woods ablaze. "Home!" The fox prepared to jump down from the tree, but Sasuke stopped him just as a kunai flashed his vision, lodging into a tree. Naruto gasped.

Turning, Sasuke glared at the enemies quickly approaching on the trees. They were under attack. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Fox and His Mate  
**By** Selim  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Summary**: Naruto wants Sasuke for his mate, plain and simple. To do so, he must prove himself an adult in his mother's eyes, a strong leader in his father's, and a powerful Shinobi in Sasuke's.  
**Pairings**: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, and Kyuubi x Arashi

* * *

Thank you: (FF) iluvyaoi1, Simply Pyschotic, Emerald Gaze, Lil-Vixen24, Akira-sama, Roboguy45, Smartlikeshikamaru, Night Essence, iloooveinuyasha1, Takuya, The Girl in the Mirror, Maliklove, Immortal Sailor Cosmos, TheSmallestGhost, SangoStar, MayIFall, Michelerene, BitterSweet27, Jadej.j, (AFF) Xzanayu, SasuNaru25, Spoon, Lo, Qwerty, Loussi, Anon, and Spikemyangel

**Note**: Someone asked about the demon forms since it's very confusing. I've decided there were four forms (because I can):  
**Form 1**: A small animal like one. Only thing that differs this demon from an animal is their alarming chakra levels.  
**Form 2**: Human-like demon. They start to look like humans but there ears resemble that of an animal. In Naruto's case his are fox ears on his head, sometimes still having paws.  
**Form 3**: Demon. Has various sizes based on chakra. Kyuubi's form towers above the oldest of trees in the forest where as Naruto's limit is half that due to his young age.  
**Form 4**: Mainly a henge that takes no effort. The demon conceals itself as a human. This is a taboo among the demon community, but Naruto does it because it makes him look like his mother.

* * *

_ "I hope you're pleased with yourself." _

Groaning, Arashi tried to sit up but found his lower half immobilized. Try as he might he couldn't remember what had put him in this position. Before he had been with Shukaku, trying to piss Kyuubi off. They were talking and touching. Shukaku had swayed him like Kyuubi had once done, offering freedoms that the old fox would never offered. Then...touching his head, Arashi withheld his cry of pain. "Very."

"You have no clue what had happened." Kyuubi stated the obvious. The blond mate looked elsewhere. "You offered yourself to Shukaku. He took it."

"I like him better than you!" Arashi hissed, still unsure of what Kyuubi was talking about. He knew he had agreed to mate with the raccoon but that gave the nine tailed fox no reason to through a tantrum.

Kyuubi chuckled. "Did you? Did you like it as he raped you for two weeks? Enjoy it when he used his sand to brand his name across your chest?" Arashi bit his lip. He couldn't remember all this. "You were pregnant." Kyuubi hummed.

"You killed his child?" Arashi screamed.

"No. He killed our second child. Tore the poor fetus to shreds with his lust. Because the chakra developed uterus was destroyed your body killed the remains of our child. The doctors have completely healed your insides but not everything could be...saved." His red eyes darkened. "You can no longer bear children. Is this what you wanted, Arashi? Was this your last attack against me – sleep with my enemy and then ruin the one greatest thing we could ever make?"

Arashi sniffled. "I didn't want to kill any baby."

"You did." Kyuubi heartlessly turned towards the door. "I would start thinking of what to tell Naruto when he asks you why he has no siblings."

"Kyuubi! I'm sorry-!" Arashi cried, but the door was closed still. Alone and bedridden, Arashi cried every last fit of rage he had against the demon who gave him something to live for, Naruto, stole something away, Konoha, and loved him dearly.

* * *

Kyuubi released his hold on his mate's hips as a distinctive, burning scent overcame the pheromone that had once controlled his lands. Fire. He hissed as he put clothes on and rushed to the window. Snuggling into the blankets, Arashi fingered the thin fabric. "Kyuu? What's wrong?" Neither spoke as cries of anguish filled the lands. Innocent people were dying. Pulling out of bed, Arashi stepped next to his mate. "They're attacking." He stated dryly. If it weren't for the situation, he knew he'd be pushing this fact in the old demon's face, but he couldn't as the people he loved started crying that their children were in the trees, hiding. "I'll evacuate the weaker demons."

"Thank you, Arashi. Go to...the Eastern Lands. Juthian will protect our people until things die here." Arashi nodded and grabbed his abandoned robes, tying them around him. "And tell Naruto to go back to Konoha!" The lord yelled over his shoulder. Arashi looked over his shoulder, trying to break a the feeling in his gut that it would be awhile before he saw his love again.

Wrapping his arms around his chest, Kyuubi watched the inferno engulfing his home. Humans.

* * *

With an armful of foxes, Kakashi found himself slowly becoming exhausted. The enemy was fighting them blindly. And winning. It was hard to keep up with something without any planning. Looking around, Kakashi took off towards a clearing in the distance that was becoming a wasteland. Letting the animals in his arms go, he started back only to be sidetracked by another fox whining with a large arrow going through it's hind leg. "Shit." He bent down to pick the poor creature up. "Where the hell are my students..." He whispered as he made it back towards the wasteland.

His kisses with Iruka had been broken with the sudden array of attacks. Sakura had already run off when the kit fled the area. This scenario had first startled Iruka, saying that the little one was approving of the pink haired girl's attention when he had started to run. Something big was coming, it was then that a large snake slammed into the tree. From that moment on, Kakashi had lost track of Iruka, his students, and various warriors as he pushed to get refugees out of town.

Laying the fox down, Kakashi touched the arrow. He knew basic medicine, but nothing to save this fox from losing it's back leg. "Don't touch it." A stern accent told him. Turning, Kakashi almost felt his jaw drop at the owl talking to him. The demon bent down near the fox. "I'll remove it. You return to the village. Arashi-sama should be joining us with others."

Nodding, Kakashi rushed back towards the burning village. Animals were already scarce in the area, not surprising the only people really left were fighting back the flames left by the traveling shinobi. Orochimaru. Kakashi glared. "Iruka!" He looked around before rushing to the springs.

The tree lay across the earth in its final resting place, surrounded by flames. In the center was his student, Sakura, the little fox she had been chasing, and Iruka trying to protect them. It was too dangerous to move. "Kakashi? Kakashi!" Iruka screamed back. Sakura tried joining, but started coughing deeply from the smoke. Controlled by an unknown source (perhaps his love), Kakashi rushed through the flames and picked up Sakura his arms. Iruka in his hold as well, the jounin summoned up more than enough chakra to transport them all out of the area just as brush from the towering forest lit the rest of the area on fire.

Iruka immediately led him into an open area. Laying Sakura on the ground, Kakashi smiled when he noticed a wet rag folded and pressed across the girl's lips, filtering the smoke. She'd be fine. "Have you seen Naruto and Sasuke?" The guard hissed as he sat down.

"Not yet. Sakura, let Iruka breathe in from that rag as well." The little girl handed the requested item over. "They can't be too far. I can feel Naruto's enormous energy. They probably were rushed in the opposite direction during the initial attack. W-what about Arashi-sensei? The castle was ablaze!"

Iruka stared at his hands. "Kyuubi would have sent him away by now. He's probably with the others. You must understand that Kyuubi loves Arashi more than you think. Even if he can take care of himself, Kyuubi's number one goal is to keep his family safe. His country will always come in second. This works well because Arashi's number one goal is to keep others safe."

Nodding, Kakashi helped Sakura on her feet. "Can you move?"

"I think so..." She whispered, starting forward.

"We're grabbing Naruto and Sasuke and going back to Konoha. Those were Sound shinobi and that snake was a summon of Orochimaru's. We need to alert to Hokage about the attacks to prepare Konoha's defenses. Iruka...I'll take care of Naruto. I want you to take care of the people here."

"Naruto won't leave willingly. This is his home. His people." Iruka whispered. "Incoming!" He shouted just as the large snake from earlier slammed angrily into the trees. Orochimaru jumped off it, looking around intently.

"I can feel them here. Come out to play little foxes." He hissed, walking forward and through Kakashi. The shinobi turned nervously. He could have sworn he was solid! Iruka stopped him from moving. "And I can sense...Arashi...hehe. This is going to be better than I thought." He continued forward. His summoned snake, however, didn't move as it watched Kakashi. Almost as if it was seeing him. Iruka hissed in his ear not to move. Summons, Kakashi reasoned, must be from this realm. It was no surprise if they could see through. The creatures large mouth opened as it lunged for an attack. "Oh? Did you find something?" He started forward.

Jumping back with Sakura, Kakashi growled. This was bad. With a few seals the air around Kakashi shattered like glass. "Why if it isn't Hatake and his friends." Orochimaru smiled.

"What do you want?" The jounin glared, the large monster with some concern. If that things was to run rampant any further...

glared at the large monster. thing. Orochimaru laughed. "What everybody else wants...I want Kyuubi." He started towards them. Iruka whispered something into Sakura's ear and she turned and ran in the opposite direction. "So this was the demon village." He laughed. Kakashi tensed, stopping the Konoha Traitor before he could enter the village any further. The man laughed, brushing his black hair behind his ear. Gold eyes pierced into Kakashi's soul.

"I won't let you go any further, Orochimaru. Fight me." He breathed. The traitor laughed, lips coiling back arrogantly. He pulled his arm back to prepare to attack, only for his body to be thrown forward by a small fox. Naruto jumped away, baring his fangs. "Naruto!" Kakashi hissed. "Get out of here! Go with the rest of the foxes!"

The little boy was already screeching in his native tongue, claws extending from his hands as his eyes darkened. Iruka gasped and grabbed at Kakashi's hand before he started off into the woods. Being dragged along, Kakashi almost fell as he felt two sudden large chakras in the woods. In one area the distinctive large fox, Kyuubi was thrashing shinobi like tree limbs in another area the smaller demon, but definitely grown in comparison to the house fox form, little Naruto was attacking Orochimaru. "What's going on!"

"They killed Naruto's childhood friend!" Iruka hissed. "Now Naruto-sama is seeking vengeance. No one's safe with two full demons attacking! Arashi-sama!" The dark haired man fell to his knees in front of the blond they approached. Arashi's face was darkened with sot but he had a large collection of weaker demons around him.

"My son is fighting." Arashi whispered, looking ahead in desperation. A different emotion than the awe in all the demons. In the corner, backed against a tree were Sakura and Sasuke, looking weak and exhausted. "Damn it." The old Hokage hissed.

Iruka released his grip on Kakashi just as a large demon stepped into the area. Maminaru, Kakashi realized. "Arashi-sama! Naruto-sama's tail split! He's at second level! The humans are already fleeing!"

"And Kyuubi?"

"Kyuubi-sama...his demon spirit disappeared." The red fox whispered.

Arashi fell to his knees, crying.

* * *

Maminaru was sent ahead to lead the foxes to other lands while Arashi went with the others to look over the ruins of their once grand home. After, the Konoha shinobi would leave to go home with the leader. Pushing around ash with the toe of his sandal, Sasuke grunted as he came upon bones of a fox. How horrid. He looked around anxiously. The last place he'd seen Naruto was in the clearing when shinobi had started rushing forward. The small fox had insisted Sasuke go warn other others but...his pride wouldn't let him leave the small fox alone.

Sasuke's heart stopped, if but for a second. Because of him wanting to show off his strength and fight back, Naruto had to protect him. Had he of just taken Naruto's orders and rushed back to the village... "Have you found anything Sasuke?" Iruka's nervous voice came from across the barren land.

About to say no, Sasuke opened his mouth. His eyes landed on a piece of orange under gray ash. Rushing forward, Sasuke fell to his knees next to the animal, pushing the dirt away so he could see little Naruto's broken, bloody form. The little fox's two tails wrapped tightly around his hind legs making the creature's fetal position more believable. "Naruto!" He cried, pushing on the tiny fox.

He almost missed the rising of the little one's chest. Unable to stop himself, he picked up his best friend and coddled the creature to his chest, just glad Naruto was still alive. Iruka rushed forward. "Naruto-sama! Arashi-sama! Sasuke-kun found him!" The blond hokage (this little detail still had yet to sink into Sasuke's nerves) rushed forward and all but ripped his son out of the Uchiha's arms. With a quiet poof, the demon became human, weakly holding onto his mother. "Naruto...where's Kyuubi-sama?" Iruka whispered.

The young prince – possibly now even king – didn't respond as he held tightly onto his mother, crying.

* * *

"What are you going to do now?"

Arashi glanced up from the trail he'd been walking. Having used a clone to send the rest of the survivors off, Arashi had felt the need to go to Konoha. To make everything all better. The two younger students, who to this point had always thought their fourth leader had been dead, followed silently. On Sasuke's back, held possessively, was Naruto. "I don't know. I never really thought about it."

Kakashi's face remained cool and indifferent, hidden by a mask that keep his stance. If it were removed they would have seen him lick his lips nervously to bring this up. "With Kyuubi...gone...you have no reason to stay out of Konoha."

"He is not _gone_ as you put it, he's ... just being stupid. He always does something like this. Trust me, Kakashi: if trying to seal him didn't work – and damn it I had him trapped – something stupid like a few dozen shinobi isn't going to stop him. He's just...temporary missing."

Glanced away, Iruka placed Sakura down when she addressed that she felt like walking again. It had been a long night. It was a wonder the children still had some hint of life in their faces. "He means, where are you going to stay?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Arashi snapped. "I'm going to stay with my son. He's still too childish to care for a whole civilization on his own. He needs me."

"..."

"..."

"What?" Arashi glared at both older men.

"I haven't known Naruto as long as you, teacher," Kakashi started, "but I think he's more grown up than you think. If earlier was any indication, I think you need to loosen the chains a bit. If anything, he wants to grow up but you don't want to release him from demanding all your attention. You've changed, Arashi. And not for the better." The jounin started forward.

"Kakashi, that was uncalled for!" Iruka squeaked, rushing towards him. Arashi glared. "I do agree that Naruto isn't a child, but you have to understand that Arashi-sama is only afraid to lose Naruto. Now that Kyuubi-sama is missing, Naruto's all he has left. Humans...we aren't made to reproduce like a demon, Kakashi. Naruto is all Arashi will ever have left of Kyuubi."

Behind them, Sakura touched her chin. "I'm confused."

"My fault..." Naruto's little voice drew their attention. The fox had shifted back into his human form and was relying immensely on Sasuke for support. "Mommy can't have more babies because of Naruto. Naruto always be mommy's baby."

"Then why?" Sakura whispered. "Why are they fighting now?"

"Mommy..." Naruto started, trying to go through his limited vocabulary for the right words. "love Konoha. Mommy love Konoha more than daddy. Daddy...hated Konoha for...taking mommy from him. We...fight for mate. Mommy...hate daddy more." Naruto started but froze, as if unsure where to continue.

Sasuke took a seat, letting Naruto slide off his shoulders. It was becoming clear that the adults had no plans on moving any farther for the time being. "So, they hate each other so much that they put up with each other for you?" Sasuke tried. Naruto stared over his shoulder.

"Used to." He finally whispered. "Mommy hurt daddy but daddy stay."

Slumped against a tree, Sakura frowned herself before smiling thoughtfully. "I understand." Sasuke gave her a look demanding that she enlighten him as to what the hell Naruto was talking about. "Kyuubi loved Yondaime-sama so much that he kidnapped him from our village. At first Arashi hated him but since Kyuubi wouldn't relent in his undying affection Yondaime-sama started loving him again. Right, Naruto?"

The fox blinked sluggishly.

Iruka approached them then, falling to his stiff knees as he shook nervously. "I'll carry you the rest of the way, Naruto-sama." The little fox happily accepted being taken in by his guard's loving embrace. Sasuke followed close behind with Sakura.

"I'm scared, Sasuke-kun."

"...You shouldn't be." Sasuke stared forward. "Or you'll die."

"-Fuck you!" The group turned to see their suave teacher land a harsh punch towards the Hokage. The blond adult didn't even try blocking it. "You're a fool! That's what you are Arashi! I refuse to have anything to do with this!" He turned and was off.

"K, Kakashi!" Iruka handed Naruto to Arashi and rushed after the man since they would need as much protection as they could get. Left behind, not in Konoha nor the Fox Village, Team Seven and the old Hokage sat forgotten. 


	13. Chapter 13

The Fox and His Mate  
**By** Selim  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Summary**: Naruto wants Sasuke for his mate, plain and simple. To do so, he must prove himself an adult in his mother's eyes, a strong leader in his father's, and a powerful Shinobi in Sasuke's.  
**Pairings**: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, and Kyuubi x Arashi

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Takuya, Lil-Vixen24, Setsuna, Night Essence, Kitsunelova, TheSmallestGhhost, R-chan, JoelleSandy, Yourbabykitsune, Sharingon-Sasu-kun, Akira-sama, Silvermane1, MalikLove, Emerald Gaze, Inumoon3, Love-of-all-Anime, Lily Rock, Smartlikesshikamaru, Jadej.j, Kimidori1015450, The Girl in the Mirror, (AFF) MewMew2, Damp, Spoon, Hpn, Zenith-Kaitou, Qwerty, Spikemyangel, Hen, Hisoka Kurosaki, and Dragon

* * *

_A grand change had overcome their lord's mate. Once irate and hard to get along with, this new man was eager to help other demons. Holding his son, Naruto, and sitting proudly next to his mate, Kyuubi, Arashi was as grand as the demons had heard. Not that anyone would be snide to the human. The last demon to have touched Kyuubi's mate had disappeared into a human village (while searching for an equally strong human to annoy Kyuubi, many speculated) and been sealed into the belly of some child. A rumor had spread that Kyuubi had started this explanation about Shukaku's disappearance after killing the other Lord. Again, no one could question if this was true or not. No one was that stupid. _

_Iruka looked around nervously. He'd been trained for this day. He would join the new recruits to serve Kyuubi. He glared at the demon. _

_"You shouldn't scorn that way, your face may stick." _

_Jerking, Iruka turned to see the man addressing him. A pretty red fox demon garbed in a fine kimono. A lord, Iruka realized standing fully. He wanted to protect the hokage and to do so he'd need to get on all these demon's approval lists. The man laughed loudly. "I'm…sorry, sir?" Iruka stared at the floor nervously, unsure how he was supposed to stand. _

_"It's fine, guard. I'm surprised that there's another human besides m'lady." The lord nodded towards Arashi. _

_"I…I'm here to protect my liege Arashi-sama and the young prince." _

_The red fox nodded, sipping his water thoughtfully. "I think you'll do fine. Just don't stare at Lord Kyuubi that way. He might snatch that nose off your face if he catches you." _

_"Thank you Lord…?" _

_"Maminaru." The red fox smiled. "I'll see you some other time, guard. Perhaps I could show you around the village?" _

_Iruka blushed. "There's a lake over in the east. I saw it when Kyuubi was bringing me here. Can you show me it?" _

_"Anything for you, my lovely guard…" _

Kakashi stopped suddenly when he felt Iruka's chakra following. He waited until he knew the man was just behind him. Snide remarks danced at the tip of his tongue, but he bit them. Iruka didn't need his bark; the poor man had done nothing wrong except try to take care of the old hokage.

"He doesn't mean it, Kakashi…"

"Which part? That Konoha means nothing to him or that I don't mean shit to him?"

"He loves you and Konoha as much as Kyuubi and the Fox Village." Iruka whispered, rubbing his hands nervously about being so far out in the woods when there were several attacks going on. "But he had to leave his old life behind. He use to pray that you received the most divine protection but when word came that a young, white haired scarecrow had made a man of himself – Jounin and ANBU – he believed you had all the protection in the world and no longer needed him. Konoha was flourishing and getting over the Kyuubi attacks and he was just becoming a distant memory. After…the incident he decided to slowly rid himself of Konoha and become 'Lady' of this village."

"That gives him no right to turn his back on Konoha!" Kakashi yelled back.

Iruka accidently rubbed dirt onto his face. "He's not abandoning Konoha. He knows, until we get there, they will be fine. We can't rush it because of injuries. Look at your students! They're dead on their feet. If you entered the vicinity of Konoha with them like that, the enemy will kill them. Arashi doesn't need that happening. You can't just run off to Konoha by yourself."

"It'd be faster than waiting."

"I…I don't want you to die." Iruka finally stated. "Not even three hours ago you were kissing me. I…wanted to add to those memories but I can't with a corpse – that's disgusting." His joke flopped but his message reached Kakashi.

"Is that why you chased after me?"

"Maybe…" Iruka whispered uncertainly. "…but it could have been for another reason than that. I've never seen Arashi-sama so hurt when you said that. I want you to apologize." Both knew it wouldn't happen but Kakashi did lace his fingers with Iruka's, causing the guard to blush. "Kakashi…?"

Pecking his lips against Iruka's cheek, Kakashi smiled. "Let's go back. I seemed to have misplaced my students."

"How did a man like you ever become an instructor?" Iruka snorted, but his smile still dazzled as they started back towards Arashi's campsite.

* * *

"Abandoned by our own fucking teacher…" Sasuke murmured as he watched the rabbits cook over an open fire. Sakura was asleep, her head pillowed on the hokage's lap. Or was he? Sasuke eyed the blond who was humming a soft tune as he turned the rawer of the two bunnies. Naruto rushed around, collecting seasonings for their food. Sasuke's attention turned to the little fox that rushed around with vibrant energy.

"An Uchiha…" The hokage commented. Sasuke glared. "I'll admit, I haven't associated with the Uchiha's in years. They…accused me for the murder of Uchiha Obito. I'm certain your parents might have told you of that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No. You were dead. It's bad luck to speak ill of the dead. Besides, they're dead."

Blue eyes widened. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You wouldn't have known." Sasuke grunted as Naruto brushed past him and handed Arashi leaves. The two exchanged some words before Naruto rushed off again. The Hokage's attention remained on the dark teen. What does he want? They'd already listened to an obviously edited version of what happened that night of the Kyuubi attacks. Though Sakura had thought it was romantic that Kyuubi had come looking – even though she was upset that lives were lost during the argument – Sasuke didn't see it the same way. Would Naruto act that same way if he pushed this 'relationship' too far? He thought he made it clear he wasn't sure if he wanted Naruto but could his sexual experiments be misinterpreted?

Those blue eyes narrowed some. A bunny was flipped so the underside could be thoroughly cooked. "I…don't really see what Naruto likes about you. You're cold, heartless, and a jerk. You haven't even asked to date my only son yet."

"We're not dating."

"A mother…" Arashi smiled, "a mother always knows when her daughter has been seeing action. His…heat is almost finished."

"You're confused. You're not a 'her'. Naruto's not a 'daughter'. And I'm sure you're not a fox, how would you know if he's in heat?"

The hokage laughed heartily. "I'm just explaining that I can sense everything about Naruto. Besides, I've lived with demons for so many years you learn to tell when the air around a demon changes." He leaned forward. "I told Naruto to study in Konoha and become friends with his mate. When I came, I was waiting for you to ask permission to date my son. Not lead him astray. Demons…are rather possessive if you take it too far."

Sasuke figured this was answering his unasked question of whether or not Naruto would attack Konoha for him. Turning his head, he glared out in the distance as the fire crackled. Naruto had stopped and was staring off into the distance, sniffing. "Naruto…?" Sasuke whispered.

"Fire." The fox whispered, turning with scared eyes to his mother.

Picking up Sakura, Arashi pushed dirt over the flames with his foot. He spoke to Naruto before turning to Sasuke, "We're running to Konoha. Now. Go ahead I'll take the back." Waking Sakura, he informed her to leave with the others before turning to watch the area. "I'll be there in five minutes. Get as far as you can." Naruto saluted and grabbed his teammate's hands before transforming. The two were thrown onto his back as the demon rushed into the woods.

"I'll kill you, Orochimaru…" Arashi growled as a snake summon approached the area.

* * *

Legs giving out from under him, Naruto howled as he fell forward nose first into the dirt and transformed to a smaller, half form. Holding his nose he sniffled and sobbed as the other two moaned that they'd fallen on their butts. Before Sakura could start demanding what had happened, Naruto was glaring at an exceptionally large tree root that he'd tripped over.

"You're…such a klutz." Sasuke hissed, helping Naruto to his feet. "But we made it pretty far."

Sakura looked around. "You're right! Konoha's just above those trees!" Sakura pointed at the tree. "We're almost home!" She started forward, only to be toppled to the ground by Naruto as a kunai came by her head. The three tilted their heads as Konoha shinobi surrounded them.

"It's Uchiha! We're sorry-!" The captain came forward, helping them to their feet. "There's been a string of attacks at outer bases; we thought you were the enemy since you don't have your haitai-ates on."

"We had to abandon them," Sakura started. "The village we were visiting was attacked by Sound! Our teacher ran off as did his teacher!" She looked at Naruto, unsure how to explain Arashi. If she said the fourth was alive, they'd think she was crazy. The shinobi nodded to each other and aligned together.

"Lead them back to Konoha and take them to the Hokage." The man pushed the three kids to one of the other guards on duty. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, looking them over.

"Mama come."

"We'll let her in."

"His mother is male." Sasuke looked over his shoulder as they started off. "You'll know it's him when you see him." Sakura nodded. The guards glanced back at each other confused but started back to their post. Taking Naruto's hand, Sasuke lead him and Sakura back to the village. So Orochimaru wasn't close enough to the village… They could live with that.

Inside, Sakura rushed off home to tell her parents what was going on. Alone with Naruto, Sasuke found himself lacing their fingers together (much to his own mortification). "You can…stay with me, Naruto."

"Naruto…go to Hokage."

"Stay." Sasuke dragged Naruto on towards his own compound. A pink glow spread across his face as he tried to think of what to do that night, he'd already established a sleep over. "…You can…" He started. I know how you feel to feel defenseless. It might not be the same, the Uchiha noted, but he knew that Naruto had a very hard day. And if needed, he promised to listen if Naruto did wish to talk.

But that would be all.

* * *

Arashi grabbed a tree, trying to prop himself up as he entered Konoha territory. His entire left side bleed freely but he didn't stop moving as he approached a familiar post. It'd been years. Still looked cheaply put together, he smiled as he trudged forward. Two guards were on him quickly. "Identi- Holy shit! It couldn't be!"

"It's a ghost!"

"I'm no ghost…" Arashi whispered, "Just a very injured man who needs to see the Hokage now." He almost fell forward but both men were eager to grab him before he hit the ground. "Hundreds of Sound ninjas are making towards Konoha with Orochimaru leading them, be ready for the offensive and defensive." He breathed before finding the weakest of the bunch with a smile. "Would you take me to the Hokage?"

The poor guy, not knowing what else to do, only nodded his head and grabbed the supposedly dead blond's arm before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Kakashi frowned as they approached the campsite where they'd left his team. The fire was out, the children gone, and the only remnants that anybody had been there was four dead bodies that lay scattered around with gapping holes in their chest. Most likely Arashi's doing. The jounin sighed and took Iruka's hand, disappearing into the trees. "We'll leave less evidence this way." He explained as he started jumping from branch to branch with a nervous Iruka in tow. The guard looked at the ground. "Naruto left a mess." He smiled.

Iruka shook his head. "He'd probably had to flee. Stop, Kakashi."

The jounin almost slid backwards when he jerked to a halt. "What's wrong, Iruka?"

"Down there." Iruka pointed towards the river, just beyond the trees. Kakashi searched to find exactly what the guard was pointing at before stopping himself to backtrack. No way. "Can you make it there?"

Narrowing his uncovered eye, the jounin smirked behind his mask. "Are you questioning my skill? Of course I can make it. The question is, can you keep up?"

"Thank you, Kakashi." Iruka smiled before jumping to the next tree. Standing back, Kakashi waited a few moments before following suit.

* * *

"See him in!" The third yelled. The evening was starting to take a toll on the old man. Having waked up early in the night to attacks, the old professor had been assigning units in and around Konoha for the main attack. Word that Arashi had made an appearance at the Fifth Base had sent uproar through the ranks. Many were stating that it was a trick by the enemy because the fourth was dead. Sandaime lit his pipe. No, this was no trick. He'd heard Team Seven had returned from an obvious battle. It wouldn't surprise him in Arashi was now coming in.

But just in case, he wanted to see the man personally. There were some things no imposter could know that the third was starting to understand.

The doors opened and a drained Arashi was brought in still dirty and worn from the day. Taking a deep breath, Sandaime leaned his head forward to stare in those deep blue orbs of wisdom and mischief to see the truth. "Your mate's name, son's name, and reason for the Kyuubi attacks."

Smiling, the blond leaned forward. "Kyuubi. Naruto. I jilted my mate for your tiring job."

"Good. What's going on out there?"

"Orochimaru must think he has the power to take on everyone." Arashi stared at the rising sun in the distance. "He attacked last night during the mating ceremonies. Blindly. Just running right through with his men attacking air and tree until the demons started appearing. We were…unprepared for the attack. I believe he's coming this direction. They won't attack tonight or tomorrow. It's too soon."

The old man took the pipe from his mouth so he could chuckle. "Kyuubi give them a good thrashing?" He frowned when he noticed the look on Arashi's face. "You're right, unless he has it planned. We'll be ready just in case. Get some sleep, Arashi."

"But…"

"We'll talk about this when you're rested. Naruto, from what I hear, is staying at Sasuke's. There are plenty of rooms here for you to stay in. You're always welcome."

Arashi shook his head. "I want to see my son. I'll come back later. He and I have a lot to talk about." He made for the door.

"One more thing…Where's Kakashi?"

"He and I got into a fight earlier and he stormed off."

"Hm…"

"Don't be mad at him. It was my fault. Besides, he's not alone out there. Iruka's with him and I can take care of the genin – I was an instructor once!" Arashi smiled. "Now I have to go make sure that Uchiha isn't molesting my baby, keep that room reserved."

With a nod, the conference was drawn to a close.

* * *

Sasuke tilted the tea kettle over Naruto's cup, pouring out a little of the green tea. He wasn't sure if the fox could drink it, but Naruto looked tense. Taking his own seat, the Uchiha poured his own cup before settling the pot in the center of the table. "I'm sorry." He finally murmured.

"Sorry?" Naruto whispered over his cup as he sipped the drink.

"About your father."

"Oh." Naruto's ears tilted. "It's okay. Naru-I…no feel it." The boy looked away, almost ashamed. Sasuke rolled his sleeves up before settling forward. It hadn't set in yet, he realized. "Dad is…Naru do not know." The boy licked his lips as he drank some more. "Sasuke live in pretty castle." He looked around.

Unable to help but smile, Sasuke looked around himself. The walls had become grey to him over the years. When his mother had cared for the home it had felt vibrant and pretty but now it felt cold and depressing. Wall scrolls had been taken down to leave bare walls since staring at the decorations had upset the Uchiha in the first months of his parent's deaths. "Naruto's home is pretty."

The little fox smiled. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Where Sasuke mom and dad?"

The dark haired boy frowned. "Dead."

"Oh." Naruto whispered, staring around again. Silence fell upon the two except for the eventual slurps from Naruto and his finished his cup, rattling it for some more. Sasuke obliged the demand. "We should be sleeping." He murmured as he filled his own again. He watched Naruto's expression some more. How the blond could still be full of life surprised the Uchiha. He'd bet everything that it was just the animal way of life. Everyone died and sulking over it solved nothing.

Something deep inside Sasuke said to follow those words, but like the wise shinobi he believed to be, the Uchiha crushed the thought as soon as it came.

Naruto twitched. "Ooo…" He growled, looking at his lap. "Sasuke … lucky."

Interested, the other leaned forward. "Why?"

"No heat. Naruto hot!" The blond stood up, readjusting the waistband of his robes to hide his discomfort. Sasuke looked at the floor. "Naruto go sleep?"

"Uh…I'll show you to the guest room." Sasuke raised himself up and took Naruto's hand. He almost released it when he saw the fourth in the window. Only…as soon as he saw the person, the man was gone. Like a ghost.

Scary, Sasuke shivered.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

The Fox and His Mate  
**By** Selim  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Summary**: Naruto wants Sasuke for his mate, plain and simple. To do so, he must prove himself an adult in his mother's eyes, a strong leader in his father's, and a powerful Shinobi in Sasuke's.  
**Pairings**: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, and Kyuubi x Arashi

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Ilamay, SmartlikeShikamaru, MizukiHikari, Silvermane1, Joellesandy, MayIFall, Emerald Gaze, Night Essence, Takuya, Akira-sama, Greatstars, Narutolovesme, Mrs Hatake Itachi, (AFF) Spoon, Damp, Qwerty, xFairyGirlx, XZanayu, Bloodyrose, and Hisoka Kurosaki.

**NOTE**: It's not over until the 'owari' shows! Remember that!

* * *

"Orochimaru's men have fled section seven." A guard informed the two hokages upon entering the room. He watched the two, waiting for orders carefully. Arashi stared at the map before them, analyzing all the bases before settling back with a nod. They knew they couldn't attack anymore. The third taped his pipe. "Orders, Hokage-sama?" He addressed either of the men, no longer sure who he was suppose to go to.

"Stay on alert." Sarutobi nodded his head, excusing the man to leave. Alone with the other hokage, the old man breathed deeply. "So what are you going to do now without Kyuubi? The title of Fourth is still open." He smiled.

Shaking his head, Arashi leaned forward. "I should be dead and remain so. No, I need to help establish a new fox village. A lot of rebuilding needs to be done. Naruto…can't be a Konoha shinobi any longer. He has obligations to tend to that I have to see over, as the lady of the house." Arashi bent forward some. "Sasuke…is he a nice child?"

"Spiteful and arrogant like much of the clan. He has been given reason though since his older brother slaughtered the entire clan during the night. I understand Naruto-kun has quite the crush on him and, if I understand this demon physiology, it is possible for him to make an excellent Lady Uchiha."

"That plan may have to be canceled. Kyuubi and I had allowed Naruto to chase after a mate when he was old enough because the man he wanted was human. This mate would be dead long before Kyuubi's reign would be over so we agreed to just sit our son's advances through. With Kyuubi…gone…" sadness overwhelmed the fourth, "Naruto cannot have a human mate. Even after living in the Fox Village for almost thirteen years, I'm not able to govern its people. I can't understand them. Sasuke would never be able to understand them and rule, but I can tell he'd love that power far too much."

Sarutobi nodded. "I agree. Sasuke is…a bit ambitious to power."

"Naruto must settle down with a strong demon of fox denomination. He has too for his people. My son will rule but his lady must care for the people because they are her children." Arashi stood up, approaching the window.

"And you'll stand overseeing the activities."

Laughter, followed by a simple phrase, "Konoha and the Fox Village will be allies."

Old, graying eyes widened. "That would be harder than being suggested. Konoha just isn't ready to support such a thought though I fully believe a truce should happen sometime between Kyuubi and the village's citizens. With Orochimaru running amuck and word that Sand's planning an attack we need as much help as we can get. But…we can't trust Kyuubi."

Arashi nodded. "I understand that. If Konoha does need anything, Kakashi knows where the village will be. Send him and we'll send help." Tilting his head, the fourth smirked as he saw two distinguishable chakras on the Stonehenge of his head. Naruto and his 'mate' were talking it seemed. Closely it appeared to. "What about this Gaara? Naruto seems to be having a problem with him. Is it true Shukaku-san is in him?"

"Our spies believe so. Apparently Sand believed that some child here was holding Kyuubi and wanted to have an equal strength. They grabbed Shukaku. We've been watching Sand since and when they suddenly wanted to open a treaty it was a sudden surprise. They weren't supposed to be here longer than two weeks but the child, Gaara, wanted to stay longer. Word has it our little Rock Lee has interested the boy – I can't see why though."

"Rock Lee? The Rock clan had a kid?"

"Oh yes. Scary thing is he's a replica of Maito-san." The old man watched as the blond shuddered.

"…I've got the feeling I know why Gaara-san wanted to stay. I'd like to see the child before he leaves though."

* * *

Naruto kicked his foot down playfully, chipping a piece of the mountain as he stared up at a bird fluttering across the sky. Beside him, chewing on a store bought onigiri was Sasuke. Both, since arriving there for their 'picnic' had fallen into deep thoughts. Concerned glances back towards the other. Neither made the first step to questioning what the other thought their relationship as. Naruto hummed.

He'd seen Gaara on his way up. Though they hadn't said anything to each other, he could tell that lustful look given to him before was gone, replaced but just a tired stare. The teen that the redhead was hanging with had openly laughed before dragging the demon container away. _Gaara_, Naruto decided, _must have found his mate_. Looking at Sasuke, the little fox pulled his legs to his chin.

This day would, possibly, be the last day with Sasuke. He had people to rule and a village to rise from the ruins. They'd have to move. Those grounds that had been home to the fox clan for millennia were no good with those humans wandering around. And Sasuke…Sasuke wanted nothing to do with him. Sasuke would be bad as a mate too close to those attacks. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"…" Naruto turned his head. "Naruto always love Sasuke." Reaching around his neck, he untied the necklace his mother had given him when he left the village. The very necklace Kyuubi had made for Arashi during their courtship. Standing up, Naruto approached Sasuke and wrapped the necklace around the dark haired male's neck. "Naruto will … protect… Sasuke." The blond stepped away to admire his handy work. The pretty stones clashed with the Uchiha's pale skin yet, at the same time, sparkled majestically as they had done around Arashi's neck for years.

Awkwardly, Sasuke ran his fingers down the old string and the stone, letting his fingers brush against the rough edges of rare rock he'd never seen before. "Naruto…" He stared at those pretty blue eyes before, red in the face, he turned and fled. Alone, Naruto bit back his tears before cleaning up their picnic.

And as he approached the park, meekly staring at his feet, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Hoping it was Sasuke, the boy turned to find Neji. "It's been awhile, Naruto-chan."

Sniffling, Naruto greeted the other shinobi with a bow of his head. "Naruto sorry for not talk with Neji. Went home and just came to Konoha again."

"Yes. I overheard Haruno-chan talking about the demon mating rituals. Are you and Uchiha a happy couple now?"

Shaking his head, Naruto subconscious reached for his neck only to touch skin. His necklace… "Sasuke…Naruto not mate."

"Aren't you still in heat?" The Hyuuga smiled warmly as he joined Naruto down the boy's original path. The little fox skipped before stopping to pick up an interesting looking rock before nodding to answer the other. Neji smiled and returned to Naruto's side. The two stopped just to watch a distraught Lee run in front of them with Gaara hot on his trail. Giggling, Naruto followed behind them with Neji.

After what seemed forever, they were able to catch up and stop as Gaara jumped the other boy. "Gaara!" Three voices yelled. The redhead glared over his shoulder at Naruto.

"_I must have him._" He hissed. "_He's the only one that can control Shukaku by just being there._" He glared at Neji before looking back at Lee. "Mine." He leaned down. Naruto stopped him, flicking a sharpened nail against Gaara's nose to chastise him.

"Has Gaara asked?" The little blond tapped his foot.

"What's going on? I just had to go the bathroom! Get off!" Lee kicked his feet out, hitting the raccoon demon's host in the butt twice.

Naruto turned and smiled at a tree, ignoring everyone else. "Mom!" When he screamed that, Gaara sunk closer to Lee, eliciting a series of screams. "_Are you following Gaara or Shukaku?_"

Arashi tilted his head, looking at Gaara. Approaching the redhead, he bent down and ran his fingers through the soft coils. "Would you let me look at that sealing circle, Gaara-san? Perhaps I could do something about your troublesome demon?" He smiled.

Gaara's glare darkened. "No one can do anything about Shukaku. Altering the seal could kill me."

"Or tighten his chains. I developed the seal and, since it failed for me, I've worked to strengthen it without any repercussions. If I can see what Sand did I can fix it – your little friend can stay with you too." His face tightened and Naruto stepped forward, looking at his mother with large questioning eyes. "It'll be fine, Naruto-chan. If anything happens I can deal with it." After rubbing Naruto's head, Arashi helped both Gaara and Lee to their feet. Turning again to his son, he ran his finger around Naruto's neck absently before leading the other two genins away.

Neji blinked. "Was that…the Fourth?"

"Who?" Naruto whispered before smiling. "Fourth. Mom." The little fox started walking again. "Neji. Humans…what is mating process?"

Smirking, the Hyuuga took step behind the little fox. "We take them on dates, hold hands, talk. Then, after months or years of doing this a man will ask his girlfriend to be his mate by placing a beautiful ring on this finger." He touched Naruto's hand. The little fox pulled away, looking away.

"Finger…" Naruto hummed. "Naru-I put necklace on neck! Naruto make mistake!" He cupped a hand over his mouth.

Raising a fine brow, Neji grabbed the fox's arm before he could flee the scene as everyone seemed to be doing that day. "What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke say he no mate Naruto. Mom say he no mate dad. Dad give mom necklace and mom mate dad! So Naruto give Sasuke necklace but Sasuke flee!" The little fox moved his finger in a circle to finish his logic. "Now Naruto no have mate, no necklace, and in heat-! Humans … suck." He used a word he'd heard Sakura say often, figuring the meaning had to be something bad.

Nodding, Neji tucked his hands behind his back. "Yes some like Uchiha-san do. I, however, would have respected the necklace and, in turn, would have wrapped a chain around your neck as an equal trade." Long lashes flickered shut seductively, but his comment fell on deaf ears as the little fox looked thoughtfully up at the sky. "…I should be getting back though. I have some studying to do."

"Naruto go play." The blond grinned and rushed towards the Hokage Tower to find Konohamaru.

* * *

"_Psst. Did you hear – Kakashi was seen entering Konoha without his haitai-ate! Yuuri told me he's defected._"

"_No! Kakashi?_"

Sasuke stopped midstep when he heard his teacher's name. He knew the lazy pervert hadn't reached the village, yet. But that meant he returned even though he'd abandoned them in the woods! Putting his hand on his recently chained neck, he pulled the handmade necklace to look over the design again. Heart pounding, he dropped it against his chest and rushed to the front gates. Iruka had gone with Kakashi. He needed to talk to the guard.

He wasn't sure how long he waited before he saw figures coming from the distance. He blinked as guards backed into the village with their weapons drawn. Someone was pushing him to step back, but he refused as the figurehead of a tired looking white fox with nine menacing tails approached the village. Next to him was both Kakashi and Iruka looking equally tired but pleased. As the tree made it closer to the village the demon transformed into a humanoid form with long fox ears that lay back defensively.

Golden eyes meet black eyes and Sasuke felt himself shiver at the power just radiated from the demon. Kyuubi watched him, his hand rising to the necklace around Sasuke's throat before wordlessly turning away from it. "Iruka," Sasuke started forward near the guard. Looking around, he noticed how the crowds that had surfaced the streets were stepping back as guards flooded the area. The only thing holding them back was Kakashi's glare at anyone who approached too close. "Iruka…what's going on? Kakashi-sensei?"

"…Where is my mate…" Kyuubi started forward, knees buckling some. From the distance they could hear Arashi's shouts for people to move out of the way. "Arashi…" Kyuubi stepped forward. The crowds vanished from around him, giving Arashi plenty of room to start forward. The fourth froze, nipping at his bottom lip in uncertainty. "My little one…" He opened his eyes.

"Kyuu-kun…"The blond hokage stepped forward again before rushing into the demon's outstretched arms, "You idiot! You fucking idiot!" He cried out, slamming his fist into the demon's shoulder. "How dare you make me think you were dead? Do you know what-mph!" He was silenced as he was kissed.

Sasuke stepped behind the guard, shying his eyes away from the scorned scene. The Third was also making his way towards the center – the word of Kyuubi's arrival had spread to him as well. Looking around, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was also behind the Hokage unmoving and unsurprised by the event. Blue eyes meet dark ones before Naruto rushed to his other parent. The blonde's henge vanished in favor for a more human-demon form as he bowed to his father. The full demon nodded and spoke sharply in his native tongue before glancing at Sasuke.

Stopping Iruka from going over to Kakashi, Sasuke whispered a plea into the guard's ears, "I want to know demon rituals."

* * *

In a small room in the Hokage Tower a family sat enjoying each other's company. The world outside the window screamed that Kyuubi leave them and the village in peace. Arashi grumbled, watching Kyuubi storm the room with angry energy over Naruto's recent behaviors with Sasuke. By now both mother and son should have returned to their people who had relocated lands. Instead they remained in a human village.

Patting the blanket next to him, Arashi welcomed the man's head into his lap where he petted his lover affectionately. "Why don't you go find your teacher, Naruto-chan? I'll calm him down." The little fox, who'd been listening to his father's ranting for some time, did not question this order, rushing out of the room the first chance he had. With a deep breath, Arashi took hold of Kyuubi's ears tugging them. "You should be nicer to him."

"If anything were to happen to me, Arashi, he would need to rule. Not play around like some love sick puppy."

"If I didn't know any better," the blond smirked downed, "it wasn't all that long ago you were no more than a love sick puppy spending weeks in my good company courting me."

The old demon quirked his lips. "Yes, but I was getting somewhere with my chosen mate. This…Uchiha-san is dragging him along with worthless promises. If anything were to happen during these rough of times Naruto must learn to drop his own desires to take the people into consideration."

"We've only been in Konoha for one day. Tomorrow morning we were going to head out to collect 'the people' and move them further towards the west. We had to wait though because of Orochimaru." Kyuubi nodded, accepting this plan of action with half lidded eyes. His ear twitched when Arashi rubbed his finger against the back flirtatiously. Reaching a clawed hand up to lace around blond hair, the demon drew his lover closer into a chaste kiss. Shy as a virgin, Arashi tilted his head away to stare at his mate. "Maaa, Kyuu-kun…"

Opening the old hokage robes that had been given to Arashi to wear, Kyuubi pinched rosy nipples that were exclusively his. "…Mm?" The demon hummed as he slipped the robe open to show desired skin.

"…What should I do if you were really gone?" Arashi grunted as he was pushed onto his back, his robe sliding to his waist. Kyuubi stopped his kisses long enough to see tear filled blue eyes. The demon grunted, sitting up to pull his emotional lover on his lap. "I can't always stand behind Naruto and watch him rule in your stead."

Kyuubi wrapped his arms around the human, pressing hips together. "You won't be tied to our mating anymore. If you want to mate with another demon or return to Konoha to return to your old life you are allowed to do so. I wouldn't expect any former attachment if you want to restart your life." He slipped his hands south, slithering between round globes that he rubbed affectionately.

"And what about when I die?"

"Why would I want a demon bitch? Knowing my luck if I looked at someone else Naruto would attack me." Kyuubi smirked, ignoring the glare from his mate. "Besides, after one takes a human he loses all feeling for anyone outside his first ever mate. How would taking another mate change my close to nothing sex life?" He chuckled as Arashi slapped his chin, knowing he was speaking lies. Though it was never discussed, it was an agreement between the two that there would be no mating with anyone else after the other's death. It was also known that Arashi and Kyuubi's sex life was anything but lacking and the human was always eager to do whatever his mate wanted just as Kyuubi would for his human.

With everything that needed to be said, said the two's mouths collided together in a passionate, demanding kiss. Sliding his leg up and over Kyuubi's shoulder Arashi groaned as he felt that warm hand wrap around his swollen cock. He grunted, forcing half-lidded eyes to stay open as pleasure overtook him. "W, wait… Kyuubi…"

"My heat is still here, Arashi. I need to prepare you properly…"

Arashi groaned as Kyuubi's warm mouth swallowed his dick. Thrusting into Kyuubi's mouth, Arashi grunted and groaned. Long fingers curled into fine silver hair, wrapping tresses around his wrist. Part of him remembered that Gaara was still waiting in a sealing circle for him to come but… the sudden spike of pheromones in the air were clouding his vision. "-Come…gonna…Kyuu-! Kyuu-!" He cried out.

Kyuubi kissed the tip of Arashi's spent cock, spreading the blond's thighs; Kyuubi licked his lips when he saw Arashi's puckered entrance. "You're ready for me." He pressed his finger against Arashi's rectum, pressing it in. Arashi sighed, reaching to touch his limp cock. "Do you want me?" Bringing his lips to Arashi's ear, he kissed the shell. The fourth's leg twitched and the muscle burned from stretching in unfamiliar direction. Kyuubi released the bindings of his own ceremonial robes that he'd worn since the start of the attacks. His swollen cock, comically bobbing against his stomach, dripped with his essence as he pressed the head of his shaft against his lover's dry entrance. Arashi took a deep breath, trying to relax the tight ring for initial entry. He knew that when Kyuubi was in heat, preparation was a loss cause.

With his hand, the demon positioned the head of his penis against Arashi and pushed in. Tense muscles pushed back but were eased by quick squirts of semen to lube the submissive mate's entrance for complete entry. Pumping his flagging erection, Arashi laced his free hand into Kyuubi's drooping hair and against laid back ears. Interpreting the action as a desperate demand to be closer, to ward off the initial entry, Kyuubi thrust his shaft in, hilting himself, his lover. Remaining put, he brushing his claw down Arashi's face. "Open your eyes," he whispered.

Deep blue eyes forced open gazing lovingly at Kyuubi's own red ones. Inner chambers accepting almost immediately. The demon wasted no time thrusting into the warm body. Arashi's arms tightened around Kyuubi's neck, pulling the old demon to his chest as he moaned and gasped as the demon began sucking and biting hardened nipples. Thrusting his hips down to take Kyuubi deeper, the human moaned as his own cock rubbed against his stomach. Stomach coiling with his upcoming release, Arashi covered his mouth with Kyuubi's to stifle a loud moan. They weren't in the privacy of their room. The guards stationed around the tower looked on the edge with Kyuubi being there in the first place, there was no reason to alert them to this room because of strange noises.

Kyuubi snarled as he filled his lover. Turning, he dropped on the bed as Arashi's legs fell like lead. "I…needed that. To feel alive again."

"What happened?" Arashi whispered, cuddling into Kyuubi's arms.

"…I think some of the sealing back then did occur. One moment I was sure I was dead the next I heard Naruto's voice calling for me and I woke up at the base of the lake to Kakashi and Iruka trying to rouse me." Kyuubi grumbled. "I think I'm going to be impossible to kill while Naruto is still healthy."

Settling up on his elbows, Arashi's brows laced together. "I know I've apologized about trying to seal you, but if it's the seal that saved you then I'm glad."

"…makes me wonder if Naruto feels everything that goes on to me." Kyuubi smirked, ignoring the horrified look on Arashi's face. "What were you saying earlier anyway? When you were begging me to wait?"

Arashi frowned, trying to recall what he had wanted before jumping out of the bed. "Shit! Shukaku's still barely sealed! Come with me Kyuu, I'd feel better if you were there to stop him for that second where the seal is broken rather than just Lee-san." Kyuubi glowered at his enemies name but nodded anyway. If Arashi wanted protection he promised to be there for him.

* * *

Iruka waved back to the departing, blushing Uchiha before turning back to his traveling companion. Kakashi was still sitting quietly against a bench, one eye closed in a catnap. "Kakashi-san…" Bored eyes blinked open. "May I stay with you tonight?" He closed his mouth, watching thought flicker across the shinobi's face before the man nodded. Helping the white haired ninja to his feet, Iruka smiled nervously as they made it down the path they'd shared countless numbers of times.

"…So what are you plans now?" The man finally said absently. The guard answered with a confused noise. "Are you going to return to the fox village or is there an 'us'?" The shinobi started up the steps towards his apartment. Nervously, a rare trait he hadn't shown since the two had first meet, he tried opening the door with rattling keys. The door was thrown open and both men started in. Kakashi plopped down on his chair, propping his feet away from him as he relaxed stiffed muscles. Unsure just what to do, Iruka started towards the kitchen to make dinner.

"…That's for Kyuubi-sama to decide." Iruka whispered finally as he filled a pot with water and put it on the stove top. "He noticed how you looked at me and offered me a choice before we arrived at Konoha – mate with you and leave the Fox Village or leave and I can come back."

"Which will you take?"

Plopping himself on the seat near Kakashi, Iruka wrapped his arms around his legs, leaning forward. "I'm not sure. I don't belong here anymore, Kakashi. I'm…only human on the outside. But…I love you so much and don't want to leave." Iruka tilted his head to stare at Kakashi long and hard. "Which should I-"

"I'm not answering that for you." Kakashi growled as he forced his tired body up and towards the back rooms. "It is your responsibility to decide where you'd be more happy at. Kyuubi and I have a mutual hatred for each other so, by all means, understand I'm not welcome in the Fox Village. It's either them or me." He slid down his face mask to show a broken smile. "I love you enough to sit back and watch you be happy. Call me when dinners done, okay? I just want to sleep a bit."

The guard nodded nervously before picking himself up to finish making dinner.

* * *

Naruto was waiting on his mother's stone head, overlooking Konoha. Sakura had stopped him halfway through town to say that Sasuke was looking for him and demand to know what the fox had done to the dark haired shinobi. Rubbing his sore arms, Naruto watched a tiny bird take its first flight before tumbling down next to him. Picking it up, Naruto held it out to let the chick spread its wings. "_Will you be my new friend, Birdie?_"

The small creature's head tilted cutely to ask why. What would a demon prince want with a small insignificant bird friend with no demon qualities. Sighing Naruto thrusting his arms in the air to give the bird flight again and, with some pain, watched it soar into the darkening sky.

"Must have just hatched." Sasuke's voice whispered causing the fox to jump. Turning to face the teen, Naruto looked away unsure what to say. He tried to continue ignoring the other as he chin was grabbed and his eyes. "It's been several months now that we first meet. You are definitely becoming part of society. Like a zebra among stallions." He tapped Naruto's long ears.

Naruto tilted his head to the side arrogantly, a look he'd never shown before. "Be proud of self!" Sasuke blinked back surprise before smiling.

"How true." He released the furry ear in his palm. Naruto grumbled and pulled at his ears to keep them out of the offending human's hands. "You seem mad at me."

"Sasuke flee!" Naruto hissed. "Naruto give Sasuke mom's… gift and Sasuke flee. Horrible mate. Thief!" He hissed. The Uchiha smiled.

"I'm not that vile, Naruto." He dug through his pockets. "You can't get something of such significant value without giving something back. Hand." He demanded, tapping his foot to feign annoyance. The fox frowned himself, showing his human hand to Sasuke. The dark haired boy smirked, taking the hand to look it over before slipping a ring on Naruto's ring finger. "There." The boy held the hand to look it over proudly.

Unsure just what was going on, Naruto looked at his own hand as if it were a two headed monster.

"That was my mother's," Sasuke started, "she wore it proudly ever since my father gave it to her. It was given back to me to put on the hand on the future Mrs. Uchiha. I'll come back for you when you're stronger as long as you wear this ring. In return I will wear your necklace to remind myself that I promise to be your mate." He loosened the necklace around his neck to show it to the fox. Naruto stared at his hand again as his eyes watered. "Also…" He smiled.

"…Also?" Naruto whispered. His heart stopped as his lips were covered by the Uchiha's. "Sasu-" He gasped as his open mouth was probed by Sasuke's tongue. Nervously, the blond moved his own tongue against the brunette's as strong arms wrapped his thin waist. Head tilted back some, he breathed deeply when Sasuke released his lips. "Mm…" He groaned as he felt the other's lips touch his neck. "W, wait Sasuke! That is m, mating…" The little fox cried out as the teeth marked deeply into his neck. With Sasuke's arms still wrapped around his waist and his body still burning from being in heat, Naruto didn't flee as he felt Sasuke's chakra sway around him.

Releasing Naruto's neck, the dark haired male looked over the bite mark, feeling his own loins coil as Naruto's sensual smell caught his senses (just as Iruka had suggested they would). Nervously, he tilted his own head to show pale skin to the little fox and tensed as sharp teeth bite into him with no awareness to the world around. Naruto, by then, was moaning and deep in pleasure he'd detached himself from the world.

_I can't go any further or we'll be really tied to each other_, Sasuke groaned as he felt Naruto thrust lightly into his own swollen pants but he pushed the boy away. "…I now am…first in line for you and you're first in line for me…" He breathed. The little fox fell to his knees, staring longingly up at Sasuke. "When we see each other again, on the eve of your eighteenth birthday I will mate with you. Only if you're a strong demon."

"…Strong…" Naruto's voice, thick with desire, growled.

"Is it a promise?"

"…Promise."

* * *

Crowds had surrounded the gates of Konoha to watch Kyuubi leave with their beloved Fourth and the love child, Naruto. The whole situation had spread rumors and eager spectators had shown just to see if the situation would be explained but so far it seemed lacking as the trio waited for the guard, Iruka, to show. Naruto was hugging his team good-bye making promises to see them whenever he could while Arashi spoke with the current hokage. Kyuubi, however, stood next to a nervous Gaara who'd asked to join the demon village and take over Shukaku's lands, waiting impatiently for Iruka to show himself from the crowds. Glancing at the sun, he made it clear they would be gone in five minutes.

And finally the crowds split and Iruka stepped out, his fingers laced with Kakashi's. He stepped in front of the family, carefully removing the haitai-ate he'd been given at the beginning of his trip with Naruto. "I'm sorry I'm late, Kyuubi-sama, Arashi-sama." He bowed his head.

"The human or the village, Iruka. Not both." Kyuubi growled.

"I've decided." Iruka nodded, stepping before Arashi. "Thank you for taking care of me, Arashi-mama," He whispered affectionately. The blond's eyes widened. "I won't be coming back to the village though. I'm human through-and-through. I want to take care of Kakashi-san and children here. I'll visit though. That is if Kyuubi-sama would…"

The old demon smiled stepping forward and putting a hand on the shocked ex-guard's head. "You've served me well after all these years Iruka. Do you really think I would dismiss you because of who you have fallen for? No, I wanted to see if you were willing to give everything up first. Hatake-idiot," he glared at the jounin (who mirrored the look), "you'd better take care of my adopted son or I'll kill you. Iruka, come visit us." He kissed the Iruka's forehead before turning with a wave of his nine tails as he transformed. Arashi climbed up with the help of a lowered tail followed by Gaara. Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek, hugged Sakura, and nodded to his instructor before transforming into a fox to follow his father out.

Amongst the crowds, Iruka leaned into Kakashi and bit back a sob. "I want to go home…"

"You're home, Iruka-mate." Kakashi smiled.

"I know. It hurts."

"I'll take care of you." The two walked into the crowd's towards Kakashi's apartment with two genin students following close behind.


	15. Chapter 15

The Fox and His Mate  
**By** Selim  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Summary**: Naruto wants Sasuke for his mate, plain and simple. To do so, he must prove himself an adult in his mother's eyes, a strong leader in his father's, and a powerful Shinobi in Sasuke's.  
**Pairings**: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, and Kyuubi x Arashi

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Mrs Hatake Itachi, Noxious Neglection, Chibi-aiichan, Stoic-Genius, Narutolovesme, Love-of-all-Anime, Emerald Gaze, Lil-Vixen24, Shikyo Razan, NaTsUkO-ChAn, Smartlikeshikamaru, InuAce, Inumoon3, Ilamay, Roboguy45, Takuya, Katsheswims, Cherryenchanted, SuChAbAKa, Kai, Immortal Sailor Cosmos, Silvermane1, MayIFall, Anime ADHD, (AFF) Damp, Bonnenuit, Yaoifan!!, Spanish74, Admiral Shadow Wolf, Sneakyfox, Qwerty, XZanayu, Spoon, Ryu Earth, and Ash

* * *

The prior fox village was obviously old when compared to their new one. This new village had obvious signs of taking a human's opinion to its design. Like the first village it was also hidden behind a chakra seal to appear just like a normal section of the forest. Sasuke Uchiha had easily entered the demon realm, hidden behind a cloak. It had been almost six years since he watched Naruto, Prince of the Foxes, leave Konoha. A lot had happened since then. People had changed, treaties were made, and it seemed every day mankind and demon-kind were becoming closer. The demon culture was becoming very much like the Konoha culture – minus the annual Kyuubi Attack Memorial.

Tucking his head down to avoid wide-eyed fox stares (and the occasional human), Sasuke moved forward fast. Some of the citizens were following close behind, not sure whether to trust the man or not. He did find their village, which would make him a shinobi of high caliber but at the same time, since they couldn't see his hitai-ate, the traveler was already labeled dangerous. Fox guards were immediately taking stance before him, their claws raised in preparation to attack, when an easy going voice told them to back down. Sasuke turned to stare at the silver-haired Konoha Shinobi approaching him. "Kakashi."

"Sasuke." The foxes, at hearing his name, tensed again. "Hadn't expected to see you again – much less crawling back to Naruto after defecting from the village. I don't think he'd want to see you."

"Let him be the judge of that, Kakashi." The Uchiha glowered. Kakashi rolled his dark eye. "Take me to Naruto."

"I don't take orders, Sasuke-san. I will tell you that he's too busy to deal with your tantrums right now. I can bring you into the village though – that is if you promise to behave yourself." The other human rolled his eyes before agreeing to follow his old teacher further into the village. As he'd expected, it had changed. Though houses still were carved in the trees, those were now the more primitive demon's home. Four legged foxes were walking around happily going about their day. Beyond that were more structural buildings resembling _shoin-zukuri._ style houses. Sasuke snorted. Well…they had to start somewhere, he supposed.

One of the structures Kakashi stopped at and slid open the door with no preamble. It was small, possibly just this small room, an attached kitchen, and a backroom. Sasuke grunted. Even his hideout now wasn't this tiny. "Iruka!"

The kitchen door slid open and a dark head stuck out before the scarred nosed man smiled. "Welcome back, Kakashi-kun….Sasuke-san?" He raised a brow before whispering that he would get tea. Taking a seat on the tatami mat, Kakashi chuckled and relaxed into carefree – fox – dialogue with the nervous Iruka, completely ignoring his guest.

Not that Sasuke cared. Too busy staring at the shelves in the room; the shinobi remembered the few times he'd been in his teacher's old home. This one, though bare of several modern requirements, was obviously Iruka's taste all around. "How are you Iruka-san?" Sasuke finally asked when the man came in with some tea.

"Ah…fine, I guess."

"Don't be shy, Iruka! Tell him the truth!"

"But…"

Grinning behind his mask (Sasuke could because of that bloody twinkle in the jounin's eye), the man reached his arm around the guard. "Iruka probably isn't feeling good. He's pregnant with our second child." Iruka blushed, bending his head to avoid Sasuke's surprised look. "Our first little one is running around with the other foxes."

"What a… family man you've become, Kakashi." The Uchiha turned his head as the door opened and a miniature boy with long dark hair and another boy (this one part fox) with beautiful blond hair rushed in to Iruka's side. The brunet shinobi tensed as they rushed around him, the dark haired child climbing into Kakashi's lap with no notice to their guest.

It was Iruka who introduced the two boys. The dark haired child attempting to remove Kakashi's mask was their son, Yasuo – age five. The little blond fox child, politely sitting at the table with it's curious blue gaze on Sasuke even when the four year old sipped its milk was Kyuubi and Arashi's second son (spawned from the demon himself, Kakashi laughed), Kanaye. For a second, Sasuke was almost tempted to ask the kit where his older brother was but the protective look on Iruka's face told him not to. Piss him off and he'd likely send Kakashi to rip him a new one, instead Sasuke smiled and politely greeted both children. Kanaye still didn't stop tensing, but he did turn his attention to the guard when he asked for more snacks – the rice crackers originally brought out long since gulped down by Kakashi's little monster.

"I should be going. I need to speak with the prince." Sasuke stood up but the small fox boy stopped him, blue eyes darkening.

"Hurt big brother I hurt you."

Nodding his head, Sasuke gave his goodbyes and disappeared from the hut. Seriously now, as if he was worried about a little ankle bitter.

Of course he didn't make it that far before another of his old acquaintances met up with him as he neared the towering tree that resembled a castle on a hill overlooking its village. Sakura hadn't changed much since he'd last seen her. She was bustier and offered more curves to view but overall Naruto was probably still sexier. Her pretty pink hair was pulled back in a bun, toning her face to make her appear older than she was. He nodded in greeting at her, more than ready to give the blossom a piece of his mind if she returned to her obsessive ways. Instead she smiled and asked him if he was off to see Naruto.

"Of course. I've killed Orochimaru and I'm ready to see if he's strong enough to be my mate." Sasuke continued forward. Sakura followed.

"That's not really a good reason to string him along all these years," Sakura hummed. "I mean, here he was turning away all these potential mates that were so hot – all because you promised to mate with him. It hurt Naruto the most when you defected from Konoha. He kept swearing that you'd come back some time and things would return to normal." She brushed some of her bangs, not long but still annoyingly lengthened, back behind her ear. "Such a shame to though, those potential demons could make quite an alliance and think of the children. Oh! Did you see his baby brother? Kakashi says he looks just like Arashi-sensei, more closely than Naruto does – though they both resemble Arashi-sensei the same. I guess besides their obvious demon heritage they don't look like Kyuubi much."

"Sakura…"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"You're rambling about information I don't care for." Sasuke started up unbalanced stairs, keeping to the side as various foxes started rushing down to commit to their training. Following behind was a white fox who, upon seeing them, stopped in front of Sakura and morphed into humanoid form. He took the blossom's hand, kissing the back of it lovingly. Sakura giggled. "And this is…" Sasuke found himself grunting. Even if he didn't have feelings for the girl, he didn't like the idea of her being interested in anyone but him.

"This is my fiancée!" Sakura squealed as the fox hugged her tightly. "You don't remember him, Sasuke? He was that little fox I had been carrying around when we last visited as team seven. I had thought it was a puppy but he was just the runt of his pack." The fox eyed Sasuke with uncertainly before speaking in his fox tongue to Sakura. The girl spoke back to him with just as much ease as if it were her primary language. Sakura kissed the fox goodbye before turning back to Sasuke. "Our mating ceremony is next year – will you be around for it?"

"It all depends if I meet up with Itachi."

The girl's lips twitched, almost turning into a snarl but her voice was kept in check. "You're wrapping your life around the wrong things. Times are getting more troubled; you can't live in the past, no matter how much wrong has occurred. I don't think Naruto should have to settle with you if-"

"Sakura-Chan!" The two's gaze broke apart as a boisterous blond ran down the stairs, nearly colliding into them. "If you see dad, tell him you've never heard of…" Naruto's blue eyes widened, gazing up at the slightly taller traitor that stood just as surprised in the hallway. "Sasuke-kun…?"

"I've returned for you, Naruto."

The boy bit at his lip before turning, "care to join me from some leaf flavored water?"

"Tea, Naruto," Sakura piped up.

"Tea, leaf flavored water, same difference." The little fox continued down the stair case slowly, Sasuke following close behind. "Could you have a pot sent down, Sakura-chan?" He didn't even check to see if she was listening as he continued on. The path was long and silent route to what appeared to be his living quarters. It was slightly larger than Kakashi's front room and was a bit of a mess. Naruto quickly swept away some clothes before taking a seat before his table. Blue eyes, unemotional and calculating, remained on Sasuke as a cold silence fell between the two. Naruto's long fingers clicked at the table just as the door was opened and a fox walked in with the tea. Both men waited as their cups were poured and when the fox was gone, Naruto hummed out, "that should keep those guards at bay for awhil-"

He was stopped as Sasuke closed the distance between them. Such pleasant tasting lips, Sasuke made a disappointed noise when Naruto didn't open his mouth when the Uchiha's tongue probed at his lips, begging for entrance. Pushing the blond back a little towards a small futon in the corner, Sasuke laid his hands on the bountiful hips that would, hopefully, one day bear strong Uchiha babies. Naruto's mouth finally opened to moan softly, giving Sasuke plenty of time to dip his tongue in. Mapping out Naruto's oral cavity, Sasuke rubbed their tongues together to inflict enough pressure to instigate Naruto to fight back.

And he wasn't disappointed. Just as he pressed against the strong muscle a growl escaped from Naruto, and the boy's own tongue pushed back trying to fight its way into the other's mouth. A dual was fought; one that Sasuke happily won as he finally lowered the distracted fox down upon the futon. Above the prince, the traitor worked his hands into Naruto's elegant kimono, pulling it apart in order to view tan skin and nubs. Silver silk was pushed to the side, until the kimono stopped just at Naruto's navel where a tie held it firmly in place with the prince's trousers. "S, Sasuke…?" Naruto breathed, staring down his body where the Uchiha had stopped. A pink blushed spread across the man's face as Sasuke's tongue dipped into his belly button, coal black eyes staring back up with a darkened lust. "A, a, are we going to really contemplate our mating agreement – now?"

"Now is better than never, Naruto. Do you still accept me?" The Uchiha took part of the sash belt into his mouth and tugged suggestively. One more pull and the band would fall apart, allowing Sasuke to easily pull down the other's pants and view what would properly be his. Naruto's face darkened further, but his legs opened invitingly. The traitor wasted no time, pulling the tie away and dragging the last of Naruto's clothing away. "You're still a very pretty fox." Sasuke hummed, kissing the joint at the base of Naruto's leg. The fox's leg trembled, reflexively trying to close. Grabbing the legs, Sasuke's raised them to his shoulders, taking the blond's semi-flaccid cock into his mouth. The fox, after screaming out in surprise, covered his mouth to stifle anymore cries.

Blue eyes hid behind long eye lashes and Naruto's head turned to the side as Sasuke's mouth sucked on his balls. Sucking and nibbling, the Uchiha's eyes never left the blond's face. Even when he took the fox's shaft in his mouth, his eyes remained locked on his soon-to-be mate's face, mentally photographing every expression as well as recording every touch that turned his love on just a little more. Thumbs brushing across the fox's hips, for example, caused the shying away fox to thrust forward for more. A soft whine drew his attention from his thoughts to watch as Naruto's chest rose in heavy breathing, signaling he was close. Pulling away from the blond's engorged erection; the traitor raised his head up to look over his prize. "A pretty fox," he repeated. He could understand fully why other demons would want this attractive boy. Too bad for them he owned the fox's heart. "You turn me on so much."

"'Suke, are we going to be mate's after all this?" The fox raised his hands, dragging the Uchiha over him. Their lips met again, chastely.

"Yes. I came back for you," Sasuke lowered his hips down on the fox's, letting the boy feel how hard he'd become. Naruto groaned at the friction drawn between their bodies. "Is it against demon laws to mate before a ceremony?"

"As long as there are no tall-tell marks it shouldn't matter." Naruto fumbled with Sasuke's uniform trying to remove it. Sitting up to the back of his legs, the Uchiha shrugged the tunic off his broad shoulders. The fox prince's hand fumbled up toward Sasuke's nipples, curiously running his long fingers over them until they were fully erect. "I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you very much, Naruto." Sasuke glanced around. "Do you have any lube lying around?" He rummaged through a basket nestled near Naruto's bed in hopes to find a bottle of lotion, he came up short.

"Lube? What's that?" The fox shifted on his bed, his gazed look somewhat loss to the question.

"Any kind of liquid I can use for penetration."

"Foxes…usually…prepare by themselves or rather…our bodies begin to moisten when our body temperatures really high. I might already be ready but I'm only a half demon." Naruto slid his hand down his body seductively until he was holding his rigid shaft, spreading his legs open. "I've never checked myself because I've never been this hot before. Am I ready for Sasuke?" A curious finger slid against the puckered entrance, thrusting in once. Sasuke groaned hoarsely. For not meaning to, Naruto was _hot_.

"Get on your hands and knees, you're wet…but not wet enough. I don't want to hurt you." Naruto complied with the order, kneeling in a way only animals could master. His chest pressed evenly with his futon, head tilted back shyly, and his round rump firmly in the air for Sasuke. A wave of uneasiness rose into to the traitor's heart, reminding him that he barely knew what he was doing. Besides what he'd heard while at Orochimaru's, anal sex wasn't something he'd ran off to do. He did, however, know it was best to prepare his mate properly before they went any further. Spreading the tan globes apart, Sasuke touched the fox's puckered wet entrance before bending down to kiss the boy's opening. Sliding his tongue in, he nipped suggestively at the tender skin. Inner muscles worked instinctively, trying to push out Sasuke's tongue. The traitor didn't pull away, pushing his tongue far enough until the muscle burned from strain.

The little fox mewed weakly, strong legs giving spasms between every deep breath. The Uchiha pulled back, pushing his finger into Naruto. Wet muscles, squishy yet tight, pulled at the digit. Slipping in a second finger, followed by a third, the dark haired man used his free hand to reach under Naruto, embracing the fox's stiff shaft and thumbed the slit.

Kissing the boy's shoulder blades, the traitor removed his fingers from the blond fox's embrace. He worked his fist down his own hard penis, spreading his pre-cum down his shaft until it was wet enough to get past that tight ring of muscles. Aligning himself with Naruto, he pushed in and groaned at the warmth that enveloping him. Gripping Naruto's hips, Sasuke leaned forward with a groan of pleasure. At least Naruto hadn't been sleeping around with anyone else. "I love you Naruto," he whispered in the fox's ear.

The blond didn't respond, his inner muscles only tightening in desire. Unable to contain himself anymore, Sasuke pulled out from the tight heat and plunged back in with enough force to push Naruto forward. Thrusts shifted from longing to remain enclosed in his lover to a constant series of thrust. The blond fox bit into his bedding to cut off his screams so the guards wouldn't be alerted. In a layer of sweat the two bodies pushed together until Naruto tried to crawl away but Sasuke stopped the little fox as he pushed his hips and cock deep into the fox until a bundle of muscle loosened enough for Sasuke's shaft to sink into the nerves. With a loud moan, Naruto threw his head back.

When the muscles around his cock tightened painfully, Sasuke snarled and bit his lip (to avoid biting Naruto) as he came deep in the fox.

Collapsing on the boy, Sasuke tightened his arms around the little fox until they were snuggling in the dirty sheets. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too, Sasuke. So much." The little fox leaned his head forward to peck with the Uchiha's. Together in each other's arms, the two fell asleep basking in the glow of sex.

Naruto woke up the next morning, he found himself alone and up against a pillow. Looking around for Sasuke, he brought his finger towards his face to rub his eyes only to stop when something foreign pressed into his eye. Pulling his hand away, he gazed at a golden band wrapped around his finger. "Sasuke…?" He pulled it away and sniffed. Besides that metallic scent, Sasuke's scent was all over it. With a coo, the blond replaced the ring around his finger before getting up to drink the water from yesterday.

When he reached his table, he came across a letter leaning against a used cup also carrying Sasuke's scent. Picking up the letter, he opened it to see what Sasuke had written for him while pouring himself a cup of water.

_Naruto, _

_By the time you read this I'll be back on the field. I only came back to make sure you were still my mate-to-be and I see that you have waited for me. That ring is my undying love for you and once I finish some unsettled business. I will return every four months so wait for me. When this is all finished you will be at my side as my proper mate. Until then, take care my beautiful fox. _

_Sasuke _

Dropping the letter, Naruto lowered his head and brushed back tears. The things you did for love. "Stupid Sasuke." Plastering on a smile he'd mastered over the years and left the room to bathe off Sasuke's scent before he returned to work while his parents were away on a human honeymoon. His mother always said that their relationship would be difficult. More so once Sasuke deflected from Konoha but Naruto knew that he wanted that human like Kyuubi had wanted Arashi. He would just have to work harder to drag Sasuke back to Konoha, the fox smirked as he left the room and started towards his personal baths.

_Owari_

_…. _

_…. _

_…. _

**_I hate this ending as well, but seriously a reviewer got me thinking. "All Sasuke ever talks about is wanting Naruto for his strength." Sadly, this is how I see Sasuke in the anime as well. If he ever wanted Naruto it'd be for Kyuubi so it's becoming a pairing that would only end in tragedy. But I wanted it to end with a possible SasuNaru ending but not affirmative. You got porn though, so be pleased with that. _**

**_And the point of this message? If you read my work, I rarely (if ever) leave ending notes. I'm leaving this because there are some pages I wanted to add. _**

**_When starting The Fox and His Mate I had various openings. Originally this was going to be a Kyuubi-Arashi tale that ended with SasuNaru with KakaIru on the side. The only thing is I could never get this started right until I thought of the opening for the published fanfiction during a psychology course back a year ago. In fact, I did want to have 3 different stories – a Kyuubi-Arashi, a Kakashi-Iruka, and a Sasuke-Naruto story arch. However, in the end I didn't want to do three different story lines that pretty much ran together as three different stories. The thought was too much to handle in my busy schedule so instead I put all three together. _**

**_Here I am somewhat pleased to put the original openings for this fic. Please note, they are unbeta'd and I have no intention of sending them to Mayhem when they were just lost thought that (sometimes) ended without a period. So sit back and enjoy. _**

_The original Kyuubi-Arashi opening_

_As the flames engulfing Konoha were extinguished and bodies were carried out and laid before medics for identifications. Wounds would be healed depending on the level of need, but the main reason of their actions were to count the dead, tell the families, and see those who had just gone 'missing'. The missing number wasn't high, but it was questionable. _

_Children, all ranging from infancy to their early teens, had just vanished. Besides the body of the Fourth Hokage, Yondaime, no adults had gone missing. Only children that had been removed outside of the village and the child sacrificed to contain the Kyuubi had also vanished. _

_People around, watching the countiless dead bodies, could only cry, and imagine what could have happened to their village. One, a silver haired man, glanced over the departed forest where the Kyuubi had originally made it's rampage. Taking a deep breath, he followed into the woods with for revenge – his best friends body laying dead just inches behind him. _

_Blue eyes opened wearily, his tired body groaning due to the alarming pain. He knew he wasn't even in his late thirties yet, but why did he feel so old? Arashi pushed himself on his elbows and peeled his eyes opened. A cliché comment echoed into his mind, telling him he wasn't in Konoha anymore. No, the architecture was so much different. _

_Carved mountain was favored in Konoha, along with marble. His new location was very cave like; the only offered lighting was candle based that dimmed so often it became dark. Besides the architecture itself, the furnishing was elaborate of silk and ivory. The pillow, originally under his head, was stuffed with features, rather than cotton, making it thin and hard. An ivory dresser, carved with fine jewls, rested furthest from the bed. Nicknacks of various formed ajorned it, giving it accent. Not far beside it was a desk that faced the bed, lining with papers and other various forms. Facing him, arms folded, was a demon in human form. Kyuubi… _

_Silver hair fell down to his shoulders, knotted with twigs and blood, his eyes accented by gold. What could have been a beautiful face was marred by a glare, notably with distaste towards the human. "You can run, Arashi-san, but you can never hide from me…" _

_That was all Arashi heard before passing out again._

A smile stretched on the blonde's face as consecutive groans came from his genin team. Kakashi, who was usually stoic about the world around him, rolled his eyes with his groan. The other two, Obito and Rin, shoved their heads in their hands while loud groans came. "Come on you guys, things have been fair around the world so Shinobi aren't really needed, be happy someone wants help." Pulling out four lists of ingredients, Arashi handed out three different list to his students. "These are the items you'll need to collect. Each can be found within the woods. In two hours, we'll meet up again here and spend another hour looking for whatever wasn't found as a group. Dismissed!" He raised his hand, watching each student trudge into the woods. He loved being a teacher.

Humming to himself, Arashi started off into the woods, smiling mostly to himself. The list, that only said four items that he knew the location of, blew flimsily in his fingers with the wind until it fell lose and danced in the air. With a widening of his eyes, he followed close behind the slip of paper until it fell to the dark grass. Finally, Arashi thought to himself as he reached for the paper. His wide smile fell, though, as an unfamiliar chakra caught his attention in the distance. Glancing up, his eyes fell upon a man dressed in elaborate robes that he hadn't seen there before.

Silver hair fell over the man's broad shoulders, adding contrast to deep gold eyes. Instead of human ears that would make ovals on the side of the head, sharp furred ears sprouted out of the top of the man's head, twitching quietly. A demon. Arashi picked up his paper and gave a polite bow for entering the demon's territory. As he turned to leave, the chakra from the demon seemed to expand, surrounding him. "Eh…?" He turned to face the demon again. "I'm sorry!" He bowed again. "May I pass? I need to finish this mission before I see how my students are doing."

The demon stoic look remained as he approached the jounin teacher, his hand reaching out to brush unruly blond hair. "What's your name?" He said sternly, his face coming close to Arashi's, causing the young man's breath to hitch. A sweet smell of sakura blossoms took over his senses, turning his body into mush and into the demon's arms.

Breathing deeply, Arashi couldn't control himself as he clutched onto silver hair and pulled himself closely to the demon. "A…a…Arashi…" He moaned, breathing deeply. Blood rushed to both his face and further south, causing him to harden on the spot. The unnamed demon pushed his leg between the jounin's legs before pushing the blonde to the ground, mounting above him. Arashi's pulse quickened. "Wait-!" He tried to push the demon away.

"I am Kyuubi, little human. I'm lord of the nine-tailed-demons, and I want you." He spoke bluntly as he pressed his lips to the genin teacher's.

Confused, Arashi tried to pull away. His eyes seemed to darken deeper as Kyuubi's mouth latched onto his neck, sucking tenderly against the flesh.

_… _

_…. _

_Selim: Yeah…That was actually confusing than useful. Next one! Kyuubi-Arashi, friendship, courtship, mating Naruto! _

_Kyuubi-Arashi Original Opening 2_

At the age of fifteen, Arashi knew for a fact he was hardly normal. Where most teenagers lived at home with their parents, causing trouble in their own way, he was out in the wild, training with a man who was hardly his father. Not that he didn't see this man like a father; Jiraiya was very close that. In a sense, the teen felt at home with this surrogate parent.

Though this didn't make him strange, since it felt very normal. No, what wasn't normal was those golden eyes that stared at him from the woodland, waiting for the perverted hermit to stop his banter on concealing chakra (heaven knows the man didn't want to be caught because his student suddenly came up behind him to ask a question). Finally, after much talk, the man left to visit the hot springs for research, leaving his student to further train in his control.

Arashi had other things on his mind though as he pushed back long blonde hair from his eyes and turned to face those golden eyes that watched him from the distance. "Kyuu-kun?" He called out.

Kyuu-kun, or better known as the Kyuubi, had followed him around since his days as a genin. At first the child hadn't understood what this demon wanted, but the fox snaked five of its nine tails around the boy's lithe body and said quietly, "Because we're friends."

A child could not comprehend the many meanings of that sentence, but Arashi was unconcerned with hidden wants. The demon wanted to be his friend, and often brought gifts, carried between its canines. Jewels, pendants, elaborate clothing, and other various things Arashi had no need for. He would have preferred coupons for ramen, but he did accept this gifts with a smile and thanked his benefactor. On his way home, he'd sell what didn't meet his fancy in favor of food. His poor family life made a food source more necessary then material goods.

From the bushes, like every time, a large fox brushed against the wood paneling before his body thinned to a manlike form, yet his ears were long and further on his head, pointing in the air with anticipation – a trick he'd learned in recent years. In his hands was a necklace of stone hedge, formed to make spirals, each separated by a single pearl. "A sea urchin asked of me to deliver his beautiful creation to a beautiful being." Carefully, he unclasped the knot and tied it around Arashi's neck, softly kissing the skin.

This was why Arashi was not normal. At the age of thirteen, he unwillingly and unknowledgeable mated with the demon Kyuubi.

"What if Jiraiya-sensei catches you with me?" The teen whispered as his body was pressed into the earth by the eager fox's body.

Kyuubi's long fingers brushed back blonde hair. "He wouldn't catch me if you'd leave these humans in favor for my world. It'd be accepted there for you to birth my children." Pressing his lips to the human's, his tongue bathed the closed lips and begged for entrance, but it was never granted. "Arashi…" He whispered, huskily.

"I can't leave Konoha, I've told you that." Arashi shivered. In truth, he didn't like the idea of having half-demon babies. It seemed so…unethical. Carefully, he pushed the demon from above him, sliding out from under the demon. He was starting to feel dirty, not that it was a different feeling from what he usually felt. Going through his bag, he pulled out his notes for his recently attack (which is what he planned on naming Rasengan). Kyuubi's tails shook eagerly behind him as the thousand year old demon waited patiently. "I'm not sleeping with you." Arashi finally said.

Glaring, Kyuubi stood up, his arms swaying at his side in fury. "You're my mate, it's your job to deal with my heat and continue my bloodline."

"No it's not." Arashi reached behind him, unclasping the necklace he'd been given. With no hesitation, he placed it by Kyuubi's feet. "If that's what you want, you need to find a demon mate and leave me alone…" Ever since his first mating with the demon that he thought was just a friend, he just wanted to be left alone.

The demon stared over the beads before picking it up. "You're just irrational due to the stress of your latest training. I'll see you tomorrow, after you've had a good nights sleep." Clasping the beads around Arashi's neck, Kyuubi turned to leave the area. When he was out of the area, Ararshi tore the beaded neckless from his neck, throwing it against the tree. Nothing good could come out of sleeping with a demon.

…

…

Selim: Failed, yet again. I tried one more time before this fic. A Sasuke-Naruto try that stared Gaara as Naruto's protental mate at the beginning and latter would lead to Sasuke-Naruto.

The Fox and His Mate Opening Try 3: Gaara-Naruto, Sasuke-Naruto?

Naruto Uzumaki was furious.

As he marched down the exquisite corridors of his fathers' home, people stepped aside for the small lord. The boy's beautiful yellow tipped ears (curtsey of his mothering-father's genes) flattened against equally blonde hair as his long blonde tail puffed up like a bat. He was seething with rage, his breaths coming in huffs. What was the cause of this sudden behavior? His demon father's, Kyuubi, recent decision that Naruto had come of age for mating, and behind the boy's back had decided whom it would be. For sake of their Fox-Demon village, he was being, pretty much, given to the neighboring Raccoon village's Lord, Gaara.

Having met the young raccoon before, Naruto wasn't too impressed. Physically, Gaara was an eye-candy, but personality wise he wasn't as attractive. He could find other things to spend the rest of his life doing, all without a red-haired raccoon being in the picture. "Naruto-chan!" His mothering-father's voice echoed down the corridors of the castle. "Naruto-chan, wait up!" Stopping, the blonde half-demon turned to face his mothering-father.

Arashi Uzumaki and Naruto could have been considered twins had it not been the difference that the other blonde was a human through-and-through. Outside the palace, little was known about Lord Kyuubi's mate besides that he was a human, inside was another story. Student of a legendary Sennin for the humans, Jiraiya, Arashi was trained in many difficult jutsus and chakra controls. For humans he had created powerful jutsus that had been considers as family bloodlines in years to come. One of the most known accomplishments the Kyuubi mate had was he was the hokage of the nearby hidden village of humans, Konoha.

"Please, Naruto. Don't act like this, your father means no harm." Arashi kept a concerned face. Naruto huffed and turned his cheek. "I know, Naruto-chan, you still feel too young to be mated-"

"I'm not young, mom!" Naruto hissed.

Rubbing the back of his head, Arashi blushed. "I know, I know. You demon side sees you as an adult, but Naruto-chan, you're just a child on the human side. I was twenty-five when your father mated with me, hardly a child in the eyes of a human, but unlike your father, you and I won't live for long. I'll be lucky to see into my hundreds, and you'll be lucky to make five hundred years compared to the average of thousands for demons. Your father wants you to be making little Kyuubi descendents before your passing, and Shukaku has agreed to allow Gaara to mate with you. I have to agree with your father that we shouldn't deny any offers for you since very few want to … taint their family name."

Naruto's eyes lightened as his anger disappeared. "Mom…"

"I can assure you Naruto, you won't be so thrilled about the idea at first, but it'll grow on you. I tried stabbing your father in his sleep months after he kidnapped me from Konoha. Now I can't see my life without him…and you." Giving the boy a hug, Arashi turned to return to his lover's side. "Join us for dinner later."

Waving, Naruto turned to continue his path towards his bedroom. Lower-class demons that stood guard in front of his chambers scampered to open the door for the child then closed them after he walked past them. As the doors clicked shut behind him, Naruto let out an anguished scream into his bedding. He'd been tricked by his own mothering-father! Irritated, he glared up at the ceiling as time clicked by while thinking about of his father's earlier conversation.

It was understandable about both of his parent's desires for him to mate. He was the only heir produced so it he needed to produce an heir, even if it was from the equally known demon stronghold raccoon demon. Pouting, Naruto threw his pillow. He still thought he was too young, even if most demons his age were finding mates and producing heirs. Hiis first heat, he merely locked himself in his room and said he just wanted to study up on his families bloodline. Acceptable. He doubted he could hide his heat this year since his father, Kyuubi, was paying closer attention since his soon seemed to be a late bloomer.

….

….

Selim: Ditched as soon as I started. Those were the three original tries I ever did. I hope you were bored to tears with my long ranting. Thanks for reading for last epic Naruto fiction and hope to hear from you if you read One Piece or Death Note. Yay!


End file.
